Rook B
by FallenHuntr
Summary: When Rou reincarnated, so did another. Just a rewrite. Discontinued
1. Day 1-9

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 1}**

Who was I?

I couldn't recall who I was, nor where I was. I could briefly remember a single scene, one of bright light, and a screeching sound before everything became cold. Now everything was silent, the only noise to accompany me, a pitter-patter of some sort. Without my vision, I was unable to distinguish what exactly it was, that I heard...

I attempted to squirm, yet found myself incapable of doing such an action. As such, left without any other option, it was best if I were to sleep. No sense in attempting to move, seeing as I unable to...

As my conscience slowly faded away, I felt a slight tremor nearby.

"%#$%$..." Was what I heard before feeling something being pushed into my mouth. On instinct, I bit into it, feeling a sensation fill my body. It was delicious. Quickly scarfing down whatever it was I had eaten, I felt drowsiness overcome me almost immediately. Without resisting, I quickly went to sleep.

**{Day 2}**

When I awoke, I could see.

Realizing this, I almost immediately began looking around me, to the best of my ability. To my surprise, I found myself surrounded by around maybe, thirty green infants...No, goblins. It was strange, I idly noted as information regarding this species filtered through my mind, without delay. When I had glanced down at myself, I mentally confirmed, that I as well, was a goblin.

As I looked around, I saw a goblin, much older than I and the rest of us, near us. As he stared down at us, he seemed to notice my state, as when he approached, he had an insect, a caterpillar in hand. I heard a haggard cooing as the elderly goblin fed me the bug, filling me once more, with the same sensation from the day before. As it had done yesterday, I was overcome with drowsiness.

Without anything else to do, besides gaze around, I slept, silently snoozing the day away.

**{Day 3}**

When I awoke this morning, I discovered something astounding.

It seems goblins are capable of reaching maturity in only a few days. In order to support my theory, I began to test my body, doing some basic stretches that I somehow remembered, from somewhere... Perhaps a past and forgotten memory?

When I had finished with my stretches, I began to exercise, making sure I could properly move, run, etc. Once I had mastered my basic motor skills, I sat down, to think. When I did, however, my eyes widened as a literal semi-transparent box appeared, a message forming onto it.

**{Congratulations! You have been selected to become a Gamer. As a Gamer, you will be capable of living your new life, similar to a game.}**  
**{Would you like to view a brief tutorial?} [Yes/No]**

I will admit, I had stared at the message with a dumbfounded expression, if the glances the other goblins nearby gave me, meant anything. Without a word, however, I thought of accepting the tutorial, whatever a tutorial was... Actually, what was a game in the first place? Within a moment, the box closed into itself, before forming a new one, a new message appearing.

**{To begin the tutorial, open the Menu Screen. Doing so can be done by both mental and vocal commands.}**

When I read this, I thought 'Menu'.

**{The Menu Screen, in layman terms, is a shortcut allowing easier access to various parts of the Gamer System. The Gamer System is comprised of four sections.}**

**[Character] In the -Character- section, the Gamer is capable of almost instantly equipping weapons, armors, and clothing.. In this section, the Gamer is also capable of altering their stats, in order to determine and increase their chances at survival.**

**[Inventory] In the -Inventory- section, the Gamer is given exclusive access to a pocket dimension that can hold a limited amount of items. Items that are stackable, are considered a single item, and will not count towards the total amount, unless of a different quality. The pocket dimension is capable of growth, as it becomes capable of holding more items, and store a greater mass of items, should the Gamer increase their power.**

**[Development] In the -Development-, the Gamer will be able to access any skills they learn, as it will keep track of everything they have learned. In this section, the Gamer is also capable of upgrading any upgradable skills they come to learn and/or possess. Fully upgraded skills are capable of becoming a new skill in this section as well.**

**[Tutorials & Tips] In the -Tutorials & Tips- section, the Gamer will be able to review any hints, tips, or instructions for certain actions, knowledge, and so forth.**

**{The tutorial has come to an end. If desired, this tutorial can be reviewed in the -Tutorials & Tips- section.}  
{As a reward for going through the tutorial, you have been rewarded the following item: Goblin's Starter Kit.}  
{Would you like to open it?} [Yes/No]**

It had taken me half an hour before I memorized everything I had seen. This was due to my mind, only half-comprehending what I had seen, as I had been in disbelief. It did hint at something for me, however. I would be the only one to see these boxes. If I were to speak of this occurrence to anyone, no doubt I would be taken for a fool, and belittled, or something similar.

While I had been doing the tutorial, another goblin had been moving about, having the same idea as I had. Unfortunately, for the goblin, he had overextended himself, as he had collapsed almost immediately, from exhaustion.

Glancing back to the message box, I idly opened the starter kit.

**{You have been given the following.}**  
**{Skills}**  
**[Goblin Language] A unique dialect spoken only by goblins and their future evolutions. A written dialect also exists but is mostly unknown by the majority of its species.  
[Cunning] When in a critical situation, a moment of inspiration is granted.**  
**[Night Vision] Perfect clarity in the darkness.**

**{Equipment}**  
**[Basic Club] A dense wooden branch that acts as a weapon.**  
**[Cloth Bandana] A simple piece of cloth that can be tied around the neck, act as a face-mask, or over the head, to act as either a bandana or a headband.**

...

The loincloth I wore around my genitals, also acted as a blanket for me, which I found to be a bit strange. Only a bit.

**{Day 4}**

A day after goblins have matured, they would go out and hunt for their own meals.

This is what I learned from an older goblin when I asked about food. When I began to prepare for my first hunting experience, I actually got something, called a -Quest-.

**{Alert! You have been issued the following quest.}**

**{First Hunt} In order to eat, all newly matured goblins have to hunt outside of their homes in order to survive. Those who succeed will survive, those who don't will starve. Better make sure you are of the former.**  
**[Objective]**  
**(Main)**  
**-Hunt Horned Rabbit (0/1)**

**(Optional)**  
**-Hunt Horned Rabbit (0/3)**  
**-Collect Animal Horn (0/3)**

**[Reward]**  
**-50 Experience**  
**(Bonus)**  
**-Skinning Skill  
**

**[Failure]  
-None**

I didn't know what a -Horned Rabbit- was, but I did want a new skill. It would always be beneficial if I were to have a skill, as early as I could possibly can. I didn't know why I thought like this but didn't try to question it.

Grabbing, my -Cloth Bandana-, I piled together a dozen or so caterpillars, before wrapping them in the cloth, and heading off, grabbing my club as I did. Heading out of the cave, I was greeted with a forest... Well, a cave in a forest would make sense. Nodding to myself, I headed off into the trees.

...

After an hour or so of travel, mentally keeping track of time, I heard a bush rustled. Stilling myself, I stayed silent as I watched from the thicket. From the bush, a brown rabbit with a horn on its head appeared. It sniffed the air, before jumping a foot forward... I stared at the beast and thought of attacking it. I immediately thought of being impaled by the rabbit. Shaking off the thought, I began to think... Aha!

Glancing to my side, I grabbed a small stone, before lobbing it over the rabbit, well out of its sight. The moment the stone landed, the rabbit bounced away from the sound and directly into my direction. As my skin blended in with the thicket, it never saw me until it was too late. Swinging my club down onto the rabbit, I heard its neck snap from the attack, as it went limp.

Staring down at the limp rabbit, my mind suddenly comprehended what I had just done. I began to shake as both hands turned to fists. Crouching, I shivered even more, before jumping in the air, fists pumped. I mentally roared at my achievement and did a little jig. I didn't yell aloud because I didn't want to scare away any potential prey still in the area.

Grabbing the rabbit, I pulled it by the horn towards a tree. Settling down next to it, I gripped and snapped the horn off. When I did, I heard a ding.

**{Gobu-Rukku has obtained -Animal Horn-.}**  
**[Collect Animal Horn (1/3)]**

Blinking, I wondered what else this system could do. Shaking off this thought, I mentally opened my -Inventory-, marveling at this strange ripple-like distortion that appeared. Pushing the animal horn onto the ripple, I watched in awe as it disappeared from my hand.

**{You have stored 1 -Animal Horn-.}**

Ooh. I idly grabbed the rabbit and tore off a leg as I closed my -Inventory-. Staring at the leg, my mouth began to water as I stared at the red meat. Without hesitation, I dug into it, ignoring the bone as I chomped through it. Fur and all, I ate everything until all that remained was the horn in my inventory. Licking my lips, I slowly got to my feet, before clenching my club.

I wanted to get that skill, so I had best get to it. Luckily, the day didn't seem to be over for another ten or so hours. Settling into a jogging pace, I continued my hunt.

...

After catching my second rabbit, I thought of something clever. Why not use the rabbit's horn against it? And so, after devouring the second rabbit, I faced the third with an animal horn in my hand, as I struck it, impaling it when I slammed my club down onto the horn. It was kind of funny to look at honestly. After finishing off the third rabbit, I heard a ding.

**{Alert! You have completed the quest; First Hunt.}**  
**{First Hunt} In order to eat, all newly matured goblins have to hunt outside of their homes in order to survive. Those who succeed will survive, those who don't will starve. Better make sure you are of the former.  
****[Objective]  
****(Main) Completed  
****-Hunt Horned Rabbit (1/1)**

**(Optional) Completed**  
**-Hunt Horned Rabbit (3/3)**  
**-Collect Animal Horn (3/3)**

**[Reward]**  
**-50 Experience**  
**-Skinning Skill**

When I saw this, I felt happiness, before then feeling something well up inside me, as though I had accomplished something... Which I did.

**{You have learned a new skill.}**  
**[Skinning] An olden art predating most civilizations, that uses a method that separates furs and skins from the meat itself.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Processed Skins & Pelts have a 10% chance to be of (Uncommon) quality.**

When I read the description, I did another jig, except longer. When I finally calmed down, I was really happy. Making my way back to the cave, I gorged on the delicious caterpillars I had brought with me.

Before I made it back to the cave, however, I came across a pair of goblins, one being the same goblin from the day before, who had exhausted himself. While that goblin went into the cave, the other goblin came up to me.

"Hey there, I'm Gobu-Kichi!" Kichi introduced himself. Still happy from my successful hunt, I smiled.

"I'm Gobu-Rukku," I said pointing at myself. I then held out my cloth which still had a few squirming caterpillars.

"Want some?" I asked as the two of us entered the cave. He happily accepted it.

**{Day 5}**

When I woke up today, I went about my usual business, which was just waking up and doing a little bit of stretching.

When I had finished, I got ready to hunt, popping a few caterpillars into my mouth. As I idly chewed on the insects, I was approached by Kichi and the other goblin.

"Gobu-Rukku, come hunt with us!" Kichi said, grinning cheerfully. I glanced over at the other goblin, who just looked outside.

"Alright." I agreed, grabbing my club. Placing it on my shoulder, I popped another caterpillar into my mouth as a message box appeared.

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**

**{Hunting Party} Participate in a hunt with your fellow goblins. Remember, two heads, or in this case, three heads are better than one.**  
**[Objective]**  
**(Main)**  
**-Hunt Horned Rabbit (0/1)**  
**-Collect Animal Horn (0/1)**

**(Optional)**  
**-Hunt Horned Rabbit (0/5)**

**[Reward]**  
**-50 Experience**  
**(Bonus)**  
**-20+ Experience per Horned Rabbit**

**[Failure]**  
**-None**

My mouth began to water. If I did my calculations right, I could potentially gain a hundred-fifty experience from this quest alone. Speaking of which, I haven't checked my -Character- page today yet. Mentally opening it up, I glanced at it as I followed behind Kichi.

**{Name} Rukku**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Goblin**  
**[Age] 5 Days**  
**[Description] A reincarnate who has been reborn as a goblin. Has recently been selected to become a Gamer.**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 250**  
**[MP] 150**  
**[Str] 40**  
**[End] 40**  
**[Agi] 30**  
**[Mag] 20**  
**[Int] 20**  
**[Luk] 15**

**{Level} 36**  
**[Exp] 0/100**  
**[Pt] 0**

I decided I would focus on both my -Strength- and my -Endurance- because, if I didn't, I'd likely die within two hits from any beast I encounter. I also invested a few my points into my -Magic- and -Intelligence- because it's never a bad idea to become smarter, and there was a chance I could learn magic, otherwise what was the point of the -Magic- stat in the first place?

...

Chasing a horned rabbit, Kichi and I managed to get two rabbits into ramming each other. While the two were stunned, Rou, the goblin from before, rushed forward, gutting the two rabbits. With our prey dead, we began to eat. Or at least, that was the plan until I remembered my new skill. Using for one of the rabbits, I quickly got to work, using a horn to slowly separate the skin from the red meat. When Rou realized what I was doing, he assisted me, slowly pulling on the skin itself, so that I could get into the lower area without potentially messing up.

Ten minutes later, I finally finished, a nice and perfectly skinned horned rabbit lied before us on its pelt. Ripping off a leg, I thoroughly enjoyed my success. Once we had finished up our meal, we continued our hunt. Grabbing the pelt, I slung it over a branch, idly noting to come back for it.

...

Using the same strategy from before, Kichi and I circled a horned rabbit, trapping it, and keeping its vision off Rou who snuck up behind the rabbit. With one quick stab, the rabbit was dead. As the two of us approached, I heard him mutter.

"The most, legendary horn." I just blinked.

"What?" I asked, Kichi tilting his head. He glanced up, startled, before hurriedly snapping off the rabbit's horn.

"Ah, um, nothing." He quickly denied... Okay...

After skinning the rabbit, which was rather large and plump, the three of us quickly began our meal. As I munched on some rabbit bone, I noticed Rou glance at his piece of meat with an intense expression. Did he think of something for the next hunt?

Once we had finished up, I got to my feet, grabbing my club. During our meal, we had left a mess on the pelt, sort of ruining it, so we would have to leave it behind.

"Alright, let's keep at it," Rou spoke before leading us towards a random direction. I feel like I'm in some sort of hierarchy.

...

After killing off another rabbit, our hunt came to an end. As I skinned the rabbit, I idly thought to myself. It seems I was right, the three of us had formed a sort of hierarchy. Rou was obviously the leader, Kichi was his right-hand man, and I was his left-hand man. I felt some sort of darkened feeling towards the term left-hand man but didn't think much of it.

**{Alert! You have completed the quest; Hunting Party.}**

**{Hunting Party} Participate in a hunt with your fellow goblins. Remember, two heads, or in this case, three heads are better than one.**  
**[Objective]**  
**(Main)**  
**-Hunt Horned Rabbit (1/1)**  
**-Collect Animal Horn (1/1)**

**(Optional)**  
**-Hunt Horned Rabbit (6/5)**

**[Reward]**  
**-50 Experience**  
**-120+ Experience**

I mentally cried tears of joy at what I read. I cried tears of joy as I bit into the rabbit meat. This one was extra juicy for some reason.

**{Day 6}**

Kichi and I were talking animatedly about the deliciousness of horned rabbits when Rou appeared. Toning down on our excitement, we gave him a respectful smile, a nod in my case before we went back to our discussion. As we did, we heard a cry from one of the goblins, a she-goblin. Female goblins were separated from male goblins with the sole fact that they grew hair.

"Ehhh?!" The she-goblin, Mi had cried. Stopping our discussion entirely, the two of us focused our attention on the she-goblin who stared at us shocked. Rou just looked calm about it.

"Your eating horned rabbits, you're that strong?" When the three of us nodded, her eyes widened as she blushed for some reason.

"You're amazing!" She praised us suddenly. I was put off.

"What have you been eating then?" Rou asked. Mi grew flustered as she fidgeted in place.

"Eh, ah, tree nuts, 'n stuff..." She trailed off. When she saw our disbelieving stares, she gave us a somewhat panicked expression.

"It's just that, usually, a horned rabbit would just gore a goblin through the guts before they can even attack it." She explained, garnering shocked expressions from all three of us... Oof, now I'm kind of happy I went with the stealth approach when I first encountered those horned rabbits. I even had a prediction on what could have happened if I had hunted them differently.

"You shittin' me?" Rou came out of nowhere with that. I could only sweatdrop when Mi began to gush towards Rou about his power.

"You're both strong and smart. That's really cool!" She gushed even more... Was he really that cool-looking? Every male goblin the cave looked alike.

"Really?" Even Rou was caught off guard with that. She nodded.

"Yeah, the others can't even compare!" She unintentionally insulted us... I'll just let it slide.

"Well, what do you think about Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Rukku?" He asked. She glanced at us, before looking at him once more.

"Normal I guess." Mah, I guess I can accept that. Glancing at Kichi, I noticed he was drooling. Rou also noticed.

"Hm, what's up Gobu-Kichi?" He asked. The goblin wiped his drool.

"I'm hungry." He stated. Our leader glanced outside.

"It is around that time. Then, let's go hunting today too." He said, getting to his feet. He paused for a moment, before glancing down at Mi.

"Gobu-Mi, want to come too?" He suddenly asked. "Eh, eh! eh?!" She began to shout. I grabbed my club as Kichi and I prepared to head out. I heard our leader explain something to Mi, but didn't pay much attention as I stretched my legs. When I finished, I heard a loud thump, and turned, finding both Rou and Mi on the ground, the latter sitting on the former's chest.

"Really? Can I really?! I'm so happy!" She then began to thank him profusely.

...

With the addition of Mi, our hunting became a bit easier. I didn't get a quest this time, but its fine I guess.

**{Day 7}**

It was raining today, so even if we tried to hunt, there wouldn't be anything out there.

Instead, today we would just go off and do our own thing. Rou and I seemed to share the same idea, however, as we were trying our hands at crafting. Rou had found this dark-colored stone and has been sort of creating a knife out of it. After creating three more knives, he stopped, instead, intent on watching me as I carved and bound together with some pelts I had on hand, creating a sort of new loincloth for the three of us. I put a bit more effort into creating new clothing for Mi, though it looked almost like her old ones, except with fur. It wouldn't be finished today, unfortunately.

While we were crafting, other goblins around our age began to curiously gather, watching us from a distance.

...

It was around noon, and as of right now, the four of us were formulating a new hunting strategy. Rou had been explaining to me about the usefulness of something called a sling when the elder goblin walked by. Our leader paused the meeting in order to listen to the older goblins story. While our leader was doing that, I decided to make one. Grabbing a long solid branch, I took some vines that were growing on the walls, and after binding them together with a piece of leftover skin, I had in my hand, a ready-to-be-used sling.

Since Mi was the only one without an actual weapon, I handed it to her. When our leader returned a few hours later, we continued discussing strategies.

**{Day 8}**

In order to test our new strategy, the four of us went hunting.

This time, instead, of just hunting horned rabbits, we went for three new prey. These were, a bat with wings made up of seven colors, a 'Seven-Colored Bat', our leader dubbed them. I feel there could be an easier-to-say name for the bat, but I couldn't think of one. The other was a snake with black speckled scales, resembling the night, thus dubbing them, 'Night Viper'. The third and final prey was this raccoon, with plating grown onto its back. It was labeled 'Armored Tanuki' by our leader. Where did he get these names from?

Anyway, with the sling I made for Mi, she would use it to hurl pieces of stone at our prey, stunning them from the impact, long enough for us to charge in and deal with them. With Kichi and his new wooden chestplate, myself and my makeshift wooden buckler, and Rou, with his chestplate made of animal horns, our hunts became rather simple and efficient.

As we dug into our prey, or in my case, skinning them, I watched the others bicker on who got to eat the head... Wasn't that thing filled with poison? Why would you want to split poison-filled meat?

**{Day 9}**

It was raining again, so we were once more, crafting equipment. After making me a sewing needle made of bone, Rou had me create some armor for all of us, beginning with a shield for Kichi. It was really just a thick wooden square with a thick strip of pelt sewn onto it, with armored tanuki plates also sewn onto it. While I had been making the shield, Rou had been sewing Mi a new cloak, made of the wings of the seven-colored bats.

Kichi who had been complaining about not hunting was almost immediately pacified by the shield, while Mi was gushing about the new cloak. That, and the necklace he made for her. It was really funny watching her profusely thank him as he tried to make new equipment.

The clothing I had begun to make two days ago, had to be scrapped because one of the other goblins got to them, and ruined them... All that work wasted...

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This marks the beginning of the rewritten chapters.**

**{Name} Rukku**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Goblin**  
**[Age] 9 Days**  
**[Description] A reincarnate who has been reborn as a goblin. Has recently been selected to become a Gamer.**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 350**  
**[MP] 250**  
**[Str] 60**  
**[End] 60**  
**[Agi] 50**  
**[Mag] 40**  
**[Int] 30**  
**[Luk] 15**

**{Level} 68**  
**[Exp] 50/100**  
**[Pt] 6**

**{Development}  
[Skinning] An olden art predating most civilizations, that uses a method that separates furs and skins from the meat itself.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Processed Skins & Pelts have a 10% chance to be of (Uncommon) quality.  
**


	2. Day 10-19

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 10}**

Today, we had encountered monsters that could have easily killed us, so we steered clear of them. Due to this, we hunted horned rabbits, night vipers, and armored tanuki's. Our leader wanted to eat some seven-colored bats, but with the increased activities of those monsters right now, it couldn't be helped. While we were hunting, Rou suddenly came out with a question. What were our levels? I didn't understand his question, nor did the others, so he had to explain.

Apparently, we monster's possessed a sort of leveling system where upon reaching level one-hundred, we would ran-up, or evolve into a hobgoblin. What a hobgoblin was, I had no idea, nor would I know unless I evolve into one. Back to the topic, levels were basically, a vague representation of an individuals' strength. When understanding dawned us, we answered. Our leader was a strong eighty-six, followed by Kichi's seventy-eight. I followed after him, with my humble seventy-four, and finally ending with Mi's fifty-five.

When we returned from our hunt and scattered, I couldn't help but wonder, as sleep overtook me.

What would I look like, as a hobgoblin?

**{Day 11}**

While out hunting, we came across this cave. Being the curious lot we were, we went into it to discover its contents. We regretted it almost immediately, as our natural night vision, revealed the massive swarm of seven-colored bats who were becoming active. Without delay, the four of us immediately bolted. Thankfully, Rou had the idea of Mi running ahead first so that she can shoot down any bat that got to close.

Soon, with about half of the bats stunned, we attacked. Bashing the stunned bats with my buckler, I shattered it over another, as I drew my club and brained them to death. It was over soon, us standing victorious over the thirty or so bats. I quickly sliced off the wings before we ate. We could possibly make something out of the wings. That, or just save the wings as a snack for later.

**{Day 12}**

Nothing interesting happened today, besides finding a small nest of horned rabbits. When we returned to the cave, we just prepared for tomorrows hunt.

...

...

...

I was startled as I awoke. Getting up, I noticed Rou was surrounded by a pile of defeated goblins from our generation. I watched as Rou did something to each of the downed goblins, who then slowly rose back to their feet. I was about to move towards Rou before freezing in place. There, standing a few inches behind Rou was Mi who had this shadowed face, glowing white eyes staring down at the goblins with a blank expression.

I watched a bit longer, before ultimately turning around when I saw Mi snap a goblin's neck at a wrong angle.

**{Day 13}**

We had been hunting as usual, when we came across this unique monster. It walked on two legs, was garbed in ragged clothing, was fat and plump, and possessed the face of a pig. It was an Orc. While we stared at the lone figure, I heard a ding.

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**  
**{Succulent Meat} Orc meat has been rumored to taste like a five-star meal. Wouldn't it be best to kill and try it while it's alone?**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Kill Orc (0/1)**

**[Reward]**  
**-200 Experience**  
**-1 Pickax**

**[Failure]  
-Permanently Crippled or Death**

Staring at the walking pig, I began to drool, just imagining the taste. Gripping my club tightly, I idly noted the red-covered stone that Rou handed to Mi. Slinging the rock at the Orc, I watched as the red rock ended up splattering over its face, in particular, its right eye. As it covered its face with its free hand, our leader signaled us. Without delay, Kichi and I rushed from our cover, myself splitting from Kichi as he raised his shield over his face, while I rounded back behind the pig-man. Pulling out an animal horn, I threw it at the monster, causing it to stick onto it, the fat keeping it in place.

As the Orc squealed from the pain, I swung my club, ramming the horn deeper into its flesh, as Kichi swung his club, smashing it into the Orc's knee, possibly shattering it. The pig-man moved to swing at Kichi, except it was unable to as Mi slung a rock at it, smashing into its palm, and forcing its attack away from the goblin. Pulling out another horn, I stabbed it into its left shoulder, before nailing it in with my club.

It was then, our leader finally joined the battle, jumping down from a tree. Landing on the Orc's head, he began to stab at its skull, slowly making progress. To assist him, we struck at the monster's kneecaps, shattering them, and forcing it onto its broken knees. In the end, it died painfully as I struck at its spin repeatedly, Kichi doing the same to its sides, and Rou doing the same as well, to its face. When we stared up at Mi, victorious, she looked spooked. Our leader gave her a thumbs up, while I just grinned. Kichi was off in his own little world around this point.

...

The four of us tore into the Orc meat with gusto. The pork, as Rou mentioned, tasted of great quality, the muscles mixing in with the fat, making it so tender and juicy. While Kichi and Mi feasted on an arm and leg respectively, I meanwhile feasted on possibly the best part of the body, the head. The brain tasted a bit weird, but it wasn't anything I couldn't eat.

**{Alert! The following quest has been completed: Succulent Meat.}**  
**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**  
**{Succulent Meat} Orc meat has been rumored to taste like a five-star meal. Wouldn't it be best to kill and try it while it's alone?**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Kill Orc (1/1)**

**[Reward]**  
**-200 Experience**  
**-1 Pickax**

Idly reading this, I chewed down the last of the pork, before picking up the discarded pickax. Since the others weren't going to be finished anytime soon, I decided to keep myself busy.

Staring at the long strands of grass nearby, I got an idea. I had once seen one of the older goblins make a rope of grass and had traded away some of my pelts for the knowledge. Fortunately, I learned how to make them before the goblin died, having been found mauled to death by something. Shaking away the morbid thought, I ripped a bundle of grass off the ground. Gripping the grass bundle, I split it into two even halves, before flipping one half. Pressing the two together, I repeated the process until I had around two dozen smaller bundles.

Picking one up, I made a knot at one end, before splitting the other side. Grabbing the split ends, I began to twist them to the right, causing the bundle to slowly form a braid. As the split ends came to an end, I added more bundles to each side, creating a knot every so often, so that it would remain firm and strong. Finally, after around twenty minutes, I was finished. It was crude, but I had a small bundle of rope.

Looking back at the others, they still hadn't gotten to the main body yet. Shaking my head, I went to go make another rope. Once that was finished, I pulled out one of the knives, Rou had made and got to work. He had deemed it fit to give me one yesterday, and I was grateful. Grabbing the bundles of rope, I began to trim them, cutting off excess pieces of grass, so it wouldn't cause discomfort later. Once it was done, I went through the process of skinning the prey we had caught.

After the meat had been skinned, I went the extra mile of deboning the meat and letting it bleed out. When I finished, an hour later, I gained a new skill.

**{Alert! You have learned a new skill.}**  
**[Extracting] A method used by practitioners of old, that involves the use of removing all the parts of the body that can be used.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Parts that can be harvested are outlined in yellow.**  
**-Parts used in crafting are outlined in blue. Unlocked at Rank 3.**  
**-Parts with other properties are outlined green. Unlocked at Rank 7.**

This skill was useful. It was so useful, that I used it on the many horned rabbits we had. Halfway through the process, I had an idea. Taking the skull of a horned rabbit, the horn still intact, I began to make it hollow. When finished, I carved off the back and expanded the eye sockets. When finished entirely, I then fashioned it into a helmet/mask by attaching some strips of skin onto it, by creating slits in the side. Opening -Character-, I applied the helmet-mask.

**{You have equipped Horn Rabbit Skull.}**  
**[Horn Rabbit Skull] The skull of a Horn Rabbit that has been fashioned into a crude helmet. Provides ample protection to the head, but not so much to the back.**  
**Rank: Inferior**  
**-HP +10**  
**-END +1**

I felt something place itself onto my head, darkness covering the edges of my vision. Touching the object, I felt bone. Smiling at my success, I continued my original work.

...

Piling the meat atop each other, I fastened them together with the two grass ropes. Once they were ready, I made my way back to the others who were finishing up the body. Grabbing one of the few intact pieces of meat left, a hand in my case, I listened to Rou as he began talking about what we would hunt tomorrow. Finishing off the hand, I nodded to him as I placed down the bound pile of meat. Seeing the skinned, and blood-free meat, he gave me an approving nod. No one questioned where the pelts had gone, which I didn't question either. The stupidity of goblins saved me from making an explanation.

When we finally began to move, we relied on Kichi and his unnatural strength to carry the meat. Mi and I kept guard, gripping our sling and pickax respectively as we followed Rou. When we finally reached the cave, I waited for Kichi to pass, before following after. Kichi had surrounded Rou with the skinned meat, using some rags to make sure it wasn't so dirty. Standing in the middle of the circle of meat, Rou gave all of the other goblins a stare.

"Eat," He spoke, arms crossed. I looked around, examining the shocked and tearful expressions of all the other goblins. Without warning, the goblins all surged forward, grabbing and gorging on the skinned meat without hesitation. I raised an eyebrow at their savagery but didn't say a word. They must have been truly hungry if they were acting like this. Turning around, I walked off to where some flat rocks were and began the slow process of tanning the pelts, skins, and hides of all the prey I had skinned up to this point.

Thankfully, whenever I began tanning something, it would take around five minutes, rapidly turning to leather. The reason I said it would take a long time, is that I had over thirty, ready to be tanned. When I had first begun to tan the hides, I had gained a new skill for it.

**[Tanning] An olden method used by the first hunters of an ancient civilization, that uses a method that processes the skins of beasts, into leather.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Greatly reduces the time required to process leather, at cost of quality.**  
**-Processed Leather quality is reduced to Inferior.**  
**-10% chance for Process Leather quality to remain as Normal.**

The fact that by rapidly reducing the time needed to create leather would reduce its quality was saddening, yet understandable. As I tanned the skins, pelts, and hides, I idly heard the goblins shouts of gratefulness to Rou for his generosity and mercy...

...

As Rou taught the other goblins how to hunt properly, I finished off the last of the pelts needed. Sitting, side-by-side, stacked atop each other was a pair of a nice pile of leather. Of the thirty pelts, ten were of normal quality, the other twenty, being inferior. Nodding at my work, I went off to sleep, after being praised by the elder goblin for my work. I just scratched my head, a bit pleased at the praise.

As I lied down to rest, a message box appeared.

**{You have reached the designated level of 100. You are now eligible to rank up.}**  
**{Alert! You have fulfilled the secret requirements "? ?", & "? ?".}**  
**{Would you like to evolve from Goblin to Hobgoblin Shaman-Variant?} [Yes/No]**

With but a mental nod, I accepted. When I did, I was inflicted with a state of intense lethargy. Suddenly unable to resist, I succumbed to sleep.

**()()()**  
**Rukku has been granted the Blessing of The God of Sacrifice.**  
**()()()**

**{Day 14}**

When I awoke today, I felt something about me has changed.

Immediately, I searched my surroundings, finding that I could examine the details of the ground in greater detail than before. I then turned my vision to my hands, which had matured to that of a young man, a teenager at best. My skin tone had also changed, the pigment of green, turned to gray. Scrambling about for a bit, I searched for some sort of reflection until I felt the crude obsidian knife. Whereas before where I could hold it with my hand, it was now too small to hold properly. Gazing upon my reflection, I couldn't help but stare at myself.

My body was that of a young teenaged human now, short brown hair adorned my head, where it was once bold. My eyes, once blank and white, remained the same, except, if I looked closely, I could see a faintly visible pupil staring back. My mouth and nose remained the same, though, two small canines stuck out of my lower jaw As my body had grown, it had become too big for the clothing I wore, forcing it to tear itself apart. As my torn clothing fell apart, I slowly got to my feet.

As I had once done when I had been reborn and capable of movement, I began to stretch. Slowly, I regained access to my motor skills, remastering them shortly afterward. When I finished, I was alerted to a message box.

**{Congratulations! You have successfully evolved into a Hobgoblin Shaman-Variant, or Hob-Shaman Variant.}**  
**{You have been accomplished the following feats; Evolve in less than 30 Days; Consume 30+ Beasts in less than 15 Days.}**  
**{You have been given access to the following skills: Bone Attribute; Spirit Attribute; Curse Attribute.}**  
**{You have been rewarded the following rewards.}**  
**[You have gained 50 Pts.]**  
**[You have been granted the skill: Gluttony]**

**{Name} Rukku**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Hobgoblin Shaman-Variant**  
**[Age] 14 Days**  
**[Description] A former reincarnate who had once been a goblin. Recent experiences have caused him to evolve into a hobgoblin.**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 200 +10 +5 = 215**  
**[MP] 300**  
**[Str] 30**  
**[End] 40 +1 = 41**  
**[Agi] 20**  
**[Mag] 50**  
**[Int] 50**  
**[Luk] 20**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Exp] 0/300**  
**[Pt] 200**

**{Blessing}**  
**[God of Sacrifice] Those under the blessing of this god are given access to unique spells, rituals, skills, and etcetera depending on how much, favor they possess.**

**{Equipment}**  
**[Horn Rabbit Skull] +10 HP| +1 END**

**{Development}**

**[Skinning] An olden art predating most civilizations, that uses a method that separates furs and skins from the meat itself.**  
**Rank: 9/10**  
**-Processed Skins & Pelts have a 40% chance to be of (Rare) quality.**

**[Extracting] A method used by practitioners of old, that involves the use of removing all the parts of the body that can be used.**  
**Rank: 3/10**  
**-Parts that can be harvested are outlined in yellow.**  
**-Parts used in crafting are outlined in blue.**  
**-Parts with other properties are outlined green. Unlocked at Rank 7.**

**[Sacrifice] Sacrifice the chosen living or dead, unto your God's name, gaining favor in return.**  
**-Living: Increases favor by 10. Increases by +10 if their level is 10 levels above yours. Increases by +10 if their level is 20 levels above yours and so on.**  
**-Dead: Increases favor by 5. Increases by +5 if their level is 10 levels above yours. Increases by +10 if their level is 20 levels above yours and so on.**

**[Sacred Vow] A enemy in the vicinity is selected at random. Killing or crippling them will award you with a great amount of favor.**  
**-Killed by Caster: +30 Favor.**  
**-Killed by Other: -15 Favor.**

**[Sacrificial Circle] A magic circle made from blood. When a being has been sacrificed onto it, the amount of favor received is greatly increased.**  
**-Increases favor by 3x.**  
**-Must be maintained once, every 3 Days. Failure to do so decreases increase to 1.5x. Failure to maintain will cause favor to increase by 0.75. Failure to maintain will cause the circle to become ineffective.**

**[Circle of Sacrifice] A magic circle that is made in the image of the God of your choice. Maintaining the circle will provide a daily amount of favor, per hour.**  
**-Ink: Must Be Maintained every 60 Days. +1 Favor per/hour. Allows access to Inferior-Rare Crafting recipes.**  
**-Blood: Must be maintained every 30 Days. +2 Favor per/hour. Allows access to Unique-Legendary Crafting recipes.**

**{Spells}  
[Bone Attribute] A sub-element of Earth. Allows the creation and manipulation of bone marrow.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Bone Spear: A spear made of bone marrow that is quickly launched at the target. Possesses six different variations;  
Requires 50 MP to cast.**  
**(Lancer) A lance made of marrow, that when fired, it will home in onto the nearest enemy. It is more fragile than the standard spear and can be destroyed easily.**  
**(Pronged) A spear possessing two spearheads. It is designed to restrain and restrict and is difficult to ue when attempting to kill the target.**  
**(Barbed) A spear possessing sharp thorns on the spearhead. When it makes contact, the spearhead will shatter, forcing its thorny fragments throughout the targets internals.**  
**(Drilling) A spear with a curved ridge spiraling down the shaft, beginning at the spearhead. It is designed to spin at a rapid pace and can easily pierce through armor.**  
**(Scatter) A spear that explodes shortly after launch, causing its fragments to shoot forward at an alarming rate, dealing widespread damage.**  
**(Pummel) A spear possessing a denser frame and a blunted spearhead. It is designed to cause concussions and broken bones, then to kill.**

**[Spirit Attribute] A sub-element of Wind. Allows the creation and manipulation of souls and essence.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Soul Finder: Causes the caster's eyes to glow. Anything that possesses a soul and are within five meters, will become visible and can be tracked through walls.**

**[Curse Attribute] A sub-element of Arcane. Allows the creation and manipulation of hexes and witchcraft.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Brittle Curse: Plants the rune, ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ onto the target. For 60 seconds, the area that the curse is planted on becomes extremely fragile and sensitive.**

**{Rituals}  
[Ritual of Marrow] By praying to your god(s), the caster becomes capable of creating a Marrow Hilt.  
-Requires 3 Beast Bones.**

**[Ritual of Corruption] By praying to your God(s), the caster becomes capable of creating a Corrupted Root.  
-Requires 3 Fiend Fragments.**

**[Ritual of Essence] By praying to your god(s), the caster becomes capable of creating an Essence Scale.  
-Requires 3 Soul Shards.**

With my evolution, my stats have changed, some different, some not, yet still being lower than before. Perhaps I can be considered lucky that I possessed two-hundred points, instead of zero. I refrained from allocating the points, deciding to do so on another day. Also, I seemed to have gotten an overflow of new skills, ones that I would probably need to go over later, to remember. Whatever the case, if I had evolved, then Kichi and Rou may have as well. Gripping my pickax which I could now carry in a single hand, I equipped my cloth bandana, wrapping it around my head, keeping my hair out of the way.

Walking through the cave, I noticed a few odd and shocked stares from a few awake goblins, as I searched for the two possible hobgoblins. It took me a few more minutes of searching, but I did end up finding them. They were over by the Elder Goblin. As I was coming up behind the two, they didn't notice me. The Elder Goblin did, however.

"Oh Gods, there's another weirdo..." The goblin trailed off, stroking his beard. Oi, I resent that. Turning, Kichi noticed my new appearance.

"Gobu-Rukku?" He asked. I grinned and nodded. His expression brightened as he approached, swinging an arm over my shoulder. Rou was deep in thought, so he didn't notice me. As the two of us congratulated each other, the Elder Goblin continued his conversation with Rou. It had something to do with blessings of the gods. From what I could understand, considering I was only listening to half of the conversation, depending on the color of your skin, it would determine the type of blessing one has been given.

There apparently existed many gods in this world, yet many remain unknown, their domains and names being unknown to the vast populations that called this world their home. As I had been thinking to myself, I had pretty much ignored the rest of the Elder Goblins explanation. It was only the end of the conversation that I caught. As a hobgoblin, the three of us were at the top of command, giving us first pick to the treasury and women. My ears perked up at the sound of the word treasury, but then perked down at the sound of women.

"Ano, Elder Goblin? What if I don't care about the women?" I asked, only to get a disbelieving stare from him.

"...I take back what I said. You aren't a weirdo." Oh, thank- "You're a god damned eccentric." Oi, the hell did you call me?! Kichi must have realized what I was about to do to the elder goblin because he was holding me back. As I tried to wrestle myself out of his hold, Rou seemed to finally collect himself. As the hobgoblin walked off, I calmed down, enough that Kichi released me, in order to follow the black-skinned hobgoblin. Grumbling at the Elder Gobin, I followed after my burly friend.

Since I had followed after the two a minute later, I wasn't able to hear what the two were saying. I did understand the premises though, the two were sparring. The two engaged in a full-frontal brawl, uncaring on how much damage they accumulated. When they had finished, Rou coming out as the victor, I fought against him. Unlike Kichi who attacked head-on, I used my head, going after the bruises that had formed on his body. Knowing that I fought more of an ambusher, Rou attacked accordingly, delivering feints and attacking me every time I overextended myself.

In the end, I had also lost, yet I managed to last longer than Kichi, solely due to the movement I employed and the increase of speed I surpassed Kichi in. After I had a final spar, this one with Kichi, who I lost to, due to being incapable of withstanding his attacks, unlike Rou, the three of us spent the rest of the day, adjusting our equipment.

...

I ended up 'molesting ' Rou as I designed him new clothing. I never molested him, though I may or may not have rubbed my hands along his waist, and thighs to see what his measurements were. Kichi agreed with me, saying how he was overreacting.

**{Day 15}**

Today, since we had evolved the day before, we decided we would attack one of the monsters we had once avoided when we were still goblins. These monsters were humanoid canines, who Rou dubbed as 'Kobold'. The armor the two kobolds we encountered wore was unique, much different than what I had seen in the treasury. Speaking of which, since we had first pickings to the equipment in there, I took a unique stone, called a whetstone. Using it, I sharpened my pickax, turning it into a one-handed scythe. It could no longer be used for its original purpose, but at least now, I could properly use it now.

Rou, Kichi, Mi, and I were perched high up in the trees, keeping us from being spotted by the kobolds, With a thumbs up from Rou, Mi aimed her sling staff, before hurling a poisoned stone rock at one kobold. Holding its weapon, a rusty-looking sword, it blocked the projectile, leaving it wide open for Rou, who had jumped through the air, kicking the back of its head, and knocking it off its feet.

Seeing him going in for the kill, I supported his attack, by swinging my pickax, severing its leg muscles, forcing it to fall to its knees, the perfect height for Rou to initiate the kill. Stabbing an animal horn into its brain, we stopped, letting momentum take its course as the monster fell forward, its knees forcing it forward. Turning, the two of us watched Kichi attack the second kobold, who defended itself fiercely. Both fighters were bruised and had minor injuries scattered throughout their bodies. I moved to assist my friend but stopped when Rou held his hand out.

Without a word, I nodded in understanding and sheathed my weapon. Watching the battle, I watched as Kichi slowly gained the upper hand, making the kobold flinch by releasing an empowered roar, forcing it to instinctively loosen its grip on its weapon, forcing it out of reach as it fell. Unable to attack now, the kobold seemed as though it was going to howl. Instead, the monster let out a barely audible whimper as its skull was shattered from the impact of Kichi's club as he swung it to the side. The kobold fell to its side and didn't get up.

Trembling, Kichi roared into the air.

"I did it!" He yelled with glee. Wordlessly, I released my own yell, pumping both of my fists. Noticing me, Kichi's yell was doubled, almost drowning out Rou's praise. Calming down slightly, we turned to Rou who gave us approving stares. Without hesitation, the two of us slammed into him, wrapping our arms around him, Mi joining after getting off of the tree. Seeing Rous flustered face was rather funny.

...

While Kichi was getting his wounds treated by Mi, Rou and I were salvaging the equipment of the kobolds. After separating them from the corpses, I quickly got to work, slowly removing the plates from the cloth. Once that was over, I got to skinning the kobolds. As I did this, Mi finished patching Kichi up and had gone over to Rou, holding out several shiny stones. I was curious at what they were, though that turned to shock when Rou ate one. My shock grew, even more, when all of a sudden, he held his hand up and summoned a ball of fire.

"Gobu-Rou, you're a mage?!" I asked, shocked. I went ignored, however, as he was fixated with the ball of fire. Seeing I wouldn't be getting an answer, I grumbled a bit before returning to my task. By the time the others had joined me, I had already deboned, skinned, cleaned, and bled out the corpses. After hacking up the meat into smaller, and more managing pieces, we dug in. Kobold meat has a strange texture, yet tasted a bit sweet.

The meat became even more delicious when Rou began to cook the meat, turning them into a mouth-watering brown. I had to force down my drool as I stared at the delicious smelling meat. Grabbing my portion, I bit into it, falling in love with the now juicy and cooked meat.

When it was time to return, I was still somewhat in a daze as I subconsciously carried the armor plates, cloth, and pelts.

...

Later, when everyone was sleeping, I walked out of the cave, towards a tree stump a couple minutes away from the entrance. Walking towards it, I pulled out an armful of bones. Dropping them onto the stump, I whispered the ritual.

"_Ritual of The Marrow._" Nothing happened, however. Frowning, I tried again, and again until finally, I grabbed a bone and threw it into the thicket. I stopped my minor tantrum when I heard a squeal. Walking over, I found the bone I had thrown, lodged into a horn rabbits side. Blinking, I thought of something. Weren't rituals usually done with blood? Grabbing the dying rabbit, I walked back to the tree stump, and yanked out the bone, causing a small waterfall of blood to gush out of the rabbit. It died from the pain. Dropping the body onto the stump, I tried the ritual one final time.

"Ritual of The Marrow." In-front of my eyes, I watched, completely amazed, as the blood stopped gushing from the corpse, instead, it began to curve outwards, slowly forming a circle around the stump. As the circle slowly completed itself, I noted with awe as the circle completed itself, as the bones and corpse began to emit small orbs of light. Within moments, the bones began to dissipate, becoming nothing but motes of light trailing upwards. When everything on the stump had been transformed into light, said light then slammed into the stump, as the blood circle began to quickly evaporate.

Once the circle had evaporated entirely, all that was left was what seemed to be the hilt of a sword, made of bone. What seemed to be wrappings around the hilt, was revealed to be paper-thin marrow wrapped around the hilt. There were twelve hilts in total. Still completely in awe at what I saw, I didn't move for around half an hour. When I finally did, I made sure to read what the hilt's description was.

**[Marrow Hilt] A catalyst used in conjunction with Bone-related spells. Can be used to substitute mana, and causes spells to become twice as powerful when used. Dissipates upon use.**  
**-Composed of 50 MP.**

**{Day 16}**

"Please, we're begging you!" I heard a commotion. Walking over, I was able to witness every other goblin in our generation bowing down to Rou... What am I looking at?

"Please teach us more on the art of killing!" The lead goblin, a she-goblin wearing a headband spoke, head low. Rou, meanwhile, stared down at the crowd questioning.

"And what exactly do I get out of this exactly?" He asked after a minute of pure silence. Some began to fidget as the she-goblin spoke.

"We'll offer you a part of our spoils for the day." She bargained. It wasn't a good deal honestly. Our leader would be teaching something that would last with them for a lifetime, while they would offer him part of their catch for a single day. This deal was rather one-sided honestly.

Our leader accepted the deal anyway.

...

With the help of Mi, Kichi, and I, we put the goblins to training... Although, I say we, I more or less mean Rou himself. When he began to train us, he taught us all various moves and attacks, before demonstrating them on us without warning. It was painful, it was harsh, I thought I was in hell at one moment, and I was left physically broken, especially when he muttered something that started with "Su-" as he grabbed me from behind, and flipped me over. Landing on my head, I was left dazed, and incapable of movement. As my conscience left me, I glanced to my side, where Mi and Kichi were already dead to the world. I followed them shortly.

I later found a messily skinned horn rabbit in my mouth when I awoke. Without a word, I scarfed down the meal, leaving only the horn as I licked my lips. With my hunger sated, I went back to sleep. I had noticed Rou heading towards the treasury, but I didn't say a word. Whatever h was up to, it didn't involve me.

**{Day 17}**

The women in the treasury were found dead.

While many of the goblins openly wept at the deaths of the women, I could only stare at their corpses suspicious. Who or what could have possibly killed them? Discreetly, I glanced at all of the goblins, sweeping past their tearful expressions, before finally landing on the unchanged expression of Rou who seemed as though he didn't care... I see. Well, I can't say I'm angered at the deaths of the women. I had no interest whatsoever in humans I had found, so while their deaths were tragic, it wasn't one that I would care about.

...

The atmosphere was rather somber today, though a bit of it was alleviated when I saw Mi, who'd evolved into a hobgoblin. Of course, since she had evolved, her clothes no longer fit her, and so she was unwillingly stripped from her now torn clothing. Only her necklace survived. Unwilling to stare at my friend's nude body, I offered her one of the intact cloths I had taken from the kobolds.

Watching Rou's reaction to her new form was rather hilarious, though I made sure to hide it, by standing behind Kichi. Said hobgoblin just gave me a questioning stare. Later, I was overseeing Rou as he crafted Mi a new set of clothing. With my careful gaze and his newfound skill in the craft, Mi's new clothing came out pretty decent. And all it took was several rocks to the head before he finally stopped making mistakes.

At first, he tried to intimidate me into not hitting him, but once I gave him a smile, he shuddered and stopped trying. Was my smile scary or something? I asked Mi about it and she thought I was about to butcher her...

**{Day 18}**

We went out hunting, specifically looking for kobolds, so that Mi could test out her new body, and clothing. We found a trio, one carrying a bow, so we targeted it first. Once that kobold had been taken care of, we attacked the distracted kobolds, one being decapitated by Rou, another having his face caved in my Kichi's club, and the bow-wielding kobold being cut down by a combination of my pickax and her dagger. Somehow the bow-wielding kobold was still alive, so after placing its head below my pickax, I pulled, severing the head and spraying my face with its blood.

I pointedly ignored both Mi and Rou's disturbed faces as I got to work.

...

When we returned to the cave, one of Rou's disciples gave me a wet rag. Thanking him, I wiped my face, until lit was clean of blood. Dropping the rag to the side, I walked off, finding myself in the treasury, looking over at the contents before me. Digging into one of the crates rewarded me with these torn black robes. Raising an eyebrow at the state of the robes, I equipped it, eyes widening at what I saw.

**[Robes of the Necromancer] A unique robe with a hood. When worn by a mage, specifically attuned to the dark arts, they are capable of casting such spells at half the cost. However, when they do, they sacrifice a small portion of their health, which makes the spells used, slightly more effective.**  
**-Reduces cost of spells by 50%.**  
**-Sacrifices 10 Hp to increase the damage of a spell by 2%.**

Unequipping the robes, I immediately got to work, grabbing some ivy, and beginning to sew up whatever parts I could. Using similar colored cloth, in the treasury, I finished repairing the robes in under a few hours. Equipping the robes once more, I once more felt the effects.

When I showed off my new clothing to Kichi, he said I looked like a mage. I agreed wholeheartedly.

**{Day 19}**

Today, I, along with Kichi and Mi, was helping Rou clear out the treasury... Or at least, I thought that was what we were doing.

When we arrived, all we saw was Rou eating a few broadswords.

"Stop!" Mi cried. "He's eating the weapons!" Kichi panicked. "Stop eating them!" I pleaded. Hearing us, he stopped munching on what used to be a longsword. He had the nerve to give us a questioning stare as if wondering what he did wrong.

...

Clearing out the treasury took a bit of time, but when we had finished, we began distributing them to the other goblins, outfitting them with some basic armors and swords. In particular, we had also taken new weapons as well. Mi had replaced her bow & arrow, and sling staff for a crossbow, Kichi now carried a large handaxe, while also wearing some sort of helmet, resembling a turtle shell, and Rou took to wearing a spiked gauntlet. For myself, I just modified my pickax, making the pick pointed upwards and sharpening both sides. I then replaced the shaft with a longer staff, creating a spear. I'd also took what looked to be a scimitar as well. It curved to the point of resembling a hook.

...

I found myself rather busy today, having to skin and extract everything the goblins caught today. It was tiring, I was mad, and I may or may not have sparred with Kichi to vent some of my frustrations.

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**As you may have noticed, there are various changes to the story. For one, Clo does not exist in this story. Why? I realized later in the story, that I made her without any actual reasoning, thus making her use in the story nil. There will be many changes, such as, should I have Arue and Kirue still be in his harem? I likely will, but without Clo, what can I use to trigger this event?**

**As stated and shown in this chapter, Rukku possesses literally no interest in humans. Why doesn't he seem attracted to them, who knows?**

**To replace Clo, I decided to add a character that while is seen in the manga, doesn't possess much screen time. Note, she isn't a goblin.**

**It will likely take me two weeks or so before chapters begin uploading past chapter 10.**

**Though as I rewrite this story, I wonder, should I continue Rukku's own arc, or start a new one, with a new plot? I have the new one ready to be written, and it doesn't involve being missing and reported dead for seventy days.**

**I got rid of the Sacrifice Milestones and such. Favors will still function, but as with canon, his spells are now learned through leveling his attributes. I also gave him the soul ritual early because even though he's a shaman, he didn't have access to it. Not sure what to do with the blood ritual part.**

**There are other things that I had changed as well. I may also be adding a few new things as well.**

**A guest seems to think that just because I'm writing a rewrite, I'm discontinuing Knight. That's not the case at all. I'm not abandoning it, I'm just preparing to transfer it to another account. Which account that is, is unknown, to everyone except me at least. When am I gonna do it? Don't know. If I do transfer it, when will I make it available for reading? Don't know.**


	3. Day 20-29

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 20}**

With our new equipment, our hunts had become not only easier but also more efficient.

Just from one hunt along, we somehow caught thirteen, night vipers, seventeen armored tanuki's, and six kobolds. This was through the combination of Mi's precise aiming and poisoned arrows, Kichi's heavy attacks and equally heavy defense with his handaxe, my quick and rapid stabs with my spear, and Rou's numerous skills and leadership.

When we returned from the hunt, everyone became excited, probably thinking of how easier it will be to hunt and catch their food. While Kichi, Rou, and Mi were examining their equipment, or in Rou's case, reading, I instead opted to sew leather pieces together. This was so I could craft leather chestplates. When I had finished, I reinforced some of those chestplates with the armored plating I had taken from the kobolds.

I then spent the rest of the day, sewing everyone a new set of clothing, be it pants, shirts, or both. Those who gave me some of their spoils were treated to getting another set of clothing made, these ones having leather reinforcing them.

**{Day 21}**

The results of the training, that Rou had instilled onto us had begun to show.

A few goblins had begun returning to the cave, night vipers in their clutches. While Rou gave them approving nods, I gave them my own version, which was just sharpening their weapons and repairing their armor.

...

Later, while hunting, Rou began to teach us some specialized techniques. While Kichi was taught a bit of grappling, in order to show his overwhelming strength, Mi was taught how to precisely jab someone's joints, both stunning and injuring them. Unfortunately, I was the practice target, so I was in pain for a while. To make up for my injuries, Rou taught me something called Taekwondo. It was a style that focused on dealing strikes via kicks. It was a strange, yet fun style to learn.

**{Alert! You have learned a new skill: Taekwondo.}**  
**[Taekwondo] A martial art that puts an emphasis on kicking, focusing primarily on head-height kicks, jump and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques.**  
**Rank: 1/15**  
**-Axe Kick: Raising your foot up to the height of the head, slam your foot down, similar to an ax. Reinforcing attack with MP will reduce damage, but increase the speed of the attack.**

...

Today, we would be bringing someone with us while hunting today.

That goblin was E, the she-goblin who had pleaded for more training a few days ago. To help her get started, I made her a custom outfit, made to protect against the basic elements while also providing a bit of defense. She was then given a bag to carry, Mi's old sling staff, Kichi's old shield, and Rou's old obsidian knife and a bowie knife. Overall, it was much better than that simple animal horn she had been using.

With another goblin in our midst, our hunt became a bit faster, as E got used to the sling staff... Maybe she'll join us as a hobgoblin soon.

**{Day 22}**

Some goblins were getting cocky, so everyone was put into a spar against Rou, everyone against him. As it was, the first time we sparred, he put us through hell. Even with the new techniques he had taught us, we still lost miserably. I can say it proudly, however, that Kichi, Mi and I managed to land a few solid hits against him. He doubled the pain he inflicted on us, but it at least showed, we improved.

Later while hunting, we came across a group of six kobolds. We could take them if we planned carefully. Unfortunately, another kobold appearing, increasing their numbers to seven. I turned to Rou, who held his hand up, signaling that we watch them. I nodded, as the five of us tailed the group.

Eventually, the group came across a green slime, a monster that was immune to physical attacks. The mage waved its arms, destroying the slime with a blast of fire. Rou grunted, waving his hand now. Attack. We nodded and prepared to charge. In my case, I held up a hand, not to stop them, though they did. When the others stared at me questioning, I concentrated.

From my palm, white powder, or in my case, bone dust came into existence, forming a small orb. When it was completed, it shot forward, almost instantly taking the form of a spear. The spear flew towards the kobold, skewering, and killing the mage while embedding itself into another. As the kobolds recoiled from the ambush, the others took advantage. Between Mi's arrows, to Kichi's battleax, then to Rou's spells, it took around fifteen seconds to kill them all.

While we skinned and looted the bodies, Rou pulled me aside.

"You can use magic." He stated, crossing his arms. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes, I evolved into a hobgoblin-shaman," I answered, causing to him to glare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned, eyes narrowed. My eyebrow raised itself higher.

"I did when the Elder Goblin was talking about the gods. You can ask both him and Kichi, they'll confirm." I answered once more, examining his shocked expression. My eyes narrowed.

"Were you perhaps..." I trailed off, as he suddenly walked away.

"What a good talk we had. I'll see you later then." He said, ignoring my narrowed gaze... Suspicious...

...

While returning from the hunt, we intentionally walked through a path, where only armored tanuki and night vipers appeared. While E hunted the beasts, I was fiddling around with the equine skull I had taken from the kobold mage. It had three horns which were weird, so I was trying to see if I could do anything with it. When I couldn't find one, I just placed it on my head, before taking it off, as it conflicted with my horn rabbit mask.

The mask had gone through much, so I had to expand it, so it would fit on my face, attaching leather so it could also act as a helmet.

**{Day 23}**

Today, it rained, so we were all participating in a tournament of power.

This was so we could determine the social hierarchy of our tribe. After a series of brawls, which I admit, were becoming fun, the tournament ended with these results.

Great General = Rou

General = Kichi, Rukku, Mi, & E

10-Man Squad Leader = Fu, Je, Sum, Kli, & Mal

Infantry = Everyone else

We were told that, determining what rank everyone possessed, it would distinguish what duties and responsibilities each person had. He continued on, saying how, the higher your rank was, meant how many more goblins had to follow your orders... Seems basic enough, though I had to wonder, did Rou come up with these ranks, or...

In any case, I also wanted to know who these ten-man squad leaders were. Glancing around, I found a group of four goblins and a she-goblin huddled together, whispering to eachother excitedly. Ah, I see, they must be Rou's disciples... Well, good luck to them then. It will be difficult to command the rest of the goblins below them, though I could be wrong.

As it took the entire day to decide our hierarchy, I spent the rest of the night, fiddling with the equine skull, and offering a horned rabbit as a sacrifice to my god.

**{Day 24}**

I didn't join the others on their hunt today. Neither did Kichi, who was moving some of the bones and skins I had extracted, to the side. A lot has accumulated over the few weeks. I spent a good half of the day, simply refining my tanning technique, in order to upgrade the skill.

**[Tanning] A method used by olden hunters of a bygone era, which involves refining skins, pelts, & hides, turning them into leather.**  
**Rank: 3/10**  
**-Leather being processed have a 30% chance to be of (Rare) quality.**  
**-15% chance to yield a second leather of (Normal) quality.**

When I had gained this skill, the time it took to process leather had been drastically, shortened. It was strange, yet not unwelcome. While I was processing leather, I had also taken the time to begin teaching some of the goblins, on how to skin horn rabbits and night vipers. When asked why I didn't include the armored tanuki's, I replied about how there was a different process needed to skin those.

When the others had returned, by then I had already begun modifying some weapons that I had made. The first had been a crude spear, made up of a long stick, with an animal horn attached to it with ivy. I improved on it by cutting down and making wooden poles. I then carved out a segment at the top of the pole, making two holes. I then took an animal horn and carved part of the bottom off, making sure that two round branches remained. When finished, I then pushed the horn onto the pole, forcing the branches into the segmented holes.

With the weapon now improved, I made sure it stuck together by separating them a bit and applying tree sap onto the horn, before pushing it back in place. To finish it off, I took a knife and cut off the excess branches, and sap. Leaving it to dry, I did the same for two dozen more spears, before I just stopped, resting my cramping hands.

**{Day 25}**

While hunting, we heard the sound of fighting.

Creeping our way through the thicket, we soon came upon the sight of black-furred wolves, feasting on the corpses of a few kobolds. Was it considered cannibalism, considering they were both parts of the canine family? Well, both were monsters, so even if they are essentially cousins, they're probably going to kill and eat each other again regardless, I suppose. With a single shot from Mi, whose poison-tipped arrows pierced the side of the wolf pack leader, any cohesion, the pack had once possessed, was now gone. While the wolves panicked, we pounced on them.

Within minutes, the last wolf fell to the ground, dead. While we began stripping the mauled kobolds of their worldly salvageable possessions, and the bodies of the black-furred wolves, I thought to ask something of Rou.

"Hey, Gobu-Rou. Can I ask something?" I asked. Rou stopped munching on the skull of a wolf, nodding as he then continued.

"How are you able to use the skills of the monsters we encountered, and why do you keep eating everything that could benefit our tribe?" I wondered, making him choke. I waited for him to answer, which he never did. When he stopped choking, he just walked away, ignoring my narrowed gaze.

I pestered him for answers until it was time to leave... Actually, I still pestered him, somehow roping Kichi into doing the same.

**{Day 26}**

The battle with the wolves caused E to evolve into a hobgoblin.

When I saw her today, my eyebrows raised high into the air. I then glanced to my side, finding Kichi to be slightly blushing. My eyes narrowed as I smiled. Oh ho... We celebrated her evolution by gifting her new armor, clothing, a pickax, and some other things. When I saw her bond with the pickax, my mind blanked. How does something like that happen, and why did I have to witness it?

...

Rou suddenly announced that we were to assault the nearby Orc Mines.

Unfortunately, no one was prepared for such an event, so we would be heading off, first thing in the morning. As we prepared for the coming battle, I began discussing the designs of the armor with Mi and E. The three of us did so because, what better way for us to kill the Orcs, then with style and force.

And so, after a bunch of modifications, everything was ready. The new armor for our goblins consisted of three pieces. The chestplate had been modified to be a sort of cloak with leather stitched atop it, resembling a chestplate. Not only was it comfortably, but a goblin would be able to move almost as though they weren't wearing it in the first place. The second piece of armor was the gloves which had slits on the back of the hands and reached the elbow. The reason was so it could hold onto the third piece of armor. Said armor piece was a small buckler designed to provide ample protection, while still providing maximum mobility.

We didn't make anything for the legs, considering the goblins were small, and besides, who covers their feet in the first place?! For the weapons, with the spears out of the way, we began creating some bows, shortbows in our case, seeing as longbows wouldn't be truly effective for where we're going. The arrows were a bit more difficult to make, but with the help of several of the goblins who learned under me, we managed. Creating the quivers were rather simple, so it only took around an hour to finish.

One final thing we prepared were some stone swords. As we didn't have any actual method of making iron weapons, we resorted to stone. It took a good chunk of the day, but soon we had around three dozen stone chunks in the form of a sword blade, We then attached them to copious layers of wood, using thin layers of sap to reinforce the wood and ivy for added insurance.

When we had finished, we got started on our own, or rather, mine. While we had been making the modifications, Rou gave me control of half of our current troops, which was around sixty, so I had control over around thirty. And so, in order to show that I was the leader, I made my own armor similar to the others, except mine was made from black cloth in the treasury and a crossbow.

The weapons, I would be using was my three bone stiletto's, and my pickax-spear. The knives were made from the horns of the equine skull. I couldn't find a use for it, so I ended up snapping off the horns and repurposing them, fashioning them into knives. After creating the required sheathes for them, I attached them to my armor, which I also made a loop for my staff, which I had so it hung above my waist, horizontally. In order to not make my spear a hassle, however, I had the staff be able to split in two, making it a bit easier for carrying.

Once everything was complete, I headed off to bed, the entire project taking the entire day.

**{Day 27}**

As the sun began to rise, we rose up.

As the skies turned blue, we grabbed our spears and bows. We donned our armor, fastening our straps, pulling up our hoods, and shifting our weapons into place. After making sure we had everything, we began to prepare a bit more. While Mi and E made sure we had enough food for the battle, Kichi and I were making sure our equipment wouldn't break. We knew they wouldn't, but it was always good to check, in case. When they were all confirmed to be good, I nodded to Kichi as I left to report to Rou.

Stepping out of the cave, I saw the appearance of a crowd of unknown goblins, Rou and the Elder Goblin speaking with them. Pulling up my hood, I made my way towards them. When I reached them, I saw the leader of the unknown goblins, a hobgoblin, grab our leader by his collar. My eyes narrowed. Rou easily slapped his arm away, causing the unknown hobgoblin to step back in surprise. As the goblins grew hostile, I gripped our leader's shoulder.

"Gobu-Rukku?" He glanced at me. I ignored the startled expressions, nor the intrigued expressions of two more hobgoblins near the side of the unknown goblins.

"If you're going to do something, make it quick. Our forces are ready for the assault. Shall I begin scouting the perimeter?" I asked, drawing a nod from the hobgoblin. Without a word, I snapped loudly. From the cave, five of our troops walked out, each garbed in the armor we had modified the day before. Nodding to Rou, while ignoring the surprised expressions of the unknown goblins, I marched into the thicket, the five goblins following. Glancing back at them, I realized, it was Rou's disciples who were with me.

After an hour of marching, we reached the Orc mines. Peering through the trees, the six of us began jumping through the trees, slowly scouting the perimeter. The mines were rather large, yet possessing only one entrance. There had been sentries, so after a few planned yet complex ambushes, the few sentries not near the entrance were eliminated. Meeting back, a mile away from the entrance, we moved back a bit farther, before making camp. From where we were, it would take an easy ten minutes to get back to the mines, so we began preparing the orc bodies for the main forces when they arrived.

After stripping the bodies, folding the clothes they wore, and placing them aside, we began to slowly roast the bodies, cutting them into smaller pieces, so they would cook faster. When half an hour passed, our forces finally arrived. Ordering the others to begin distributing the meat, I made my way over to Rou, a nice brown roast of pork wrapped in clean cloth in hand. Reaching him, I noticed he was with the three hobgoblins from the unknown goblins. Said unknown goblins were mixed in with the others.

"Gobu-Rou." I greeted, handing him the pork. He grinned in response, before ripping a small chunk off, tossing it back to me. Without a word, I caught it, smiling as I bit into it.

"How many Orcs are in there? What forces do they possess? What weaknesses can we exploit?" Rou fired off. I stayed silent, gulping down the last bit of meat before speaking.

"There are an estimate of around sixty Orcs, one in the garbs of a mage, the other, in heavy armor, possible leader. Only around twenty of the Orcs possess actual armor and weapons, though said armor covers their upper torso, their stomachs bare. There is only a single mage, a second mage having been dealt with when we arrived. The only weakness we've uncovered that exists is that due to their excess bodies, they are weak towards attacks from behind." I reported, ignoring the somewhat amazed expression of the only male unknown hobgoblin, and the two female hobgoblins, the mage giving me an interested stare.

"Then we strike at dusk. Can I trust that your troops will be ready?" He asked, gulping down the last of the meat. I simply grinned under my hood, making him grin back.

"Don't let me down." He stated. I wouldn't.

...

As the moon began to rise, our forces began to mobilize. I glanced behind me, staring at my troops, all thirty, spears readied as they prepared to charge, their lines neat and crisp. Nearby the other goblins, who I learned was composed of three older generations of goblins, the male hobgoblin being the former leader of the tribe, and the two female hobgoblins being from the generation before us, were all ready to charge as well, their forms crude as they wore mismatched clothing and crude or rusting weapons.

Pulling out my spear, I attached the staff together. Slamming the pole to the ground, I garnered the attention of everyone.

"When Gobu-Rou begins the attack, remember your roles. We are to ensure that the main force, as well as the older generation, are capable of rushing in and taking care of their main forces. Many of us will be injured, some of us will be crippled, but I say this. None of us will die this night. Do you know why?" I asked aloud, not getting an answer. Turning to face them, I studied the troubled expressions of my troops and the confused expressions of the older generation.

"That is because, if Rou finds out that one of us died from this, he'll not only send us to hell, he'll probably revive whoever died and subject them to hell as well. Do you want to go to hell once more?" I called out, watching as everyone's expression turned from worry to shock, to horror, then to grim understanding, and finally, determination.

"No!" They yelled as one. The older generation was just giving us odd stares. They never went through hell, so they wouldn't understand.

"Then what will you do?" I wondered aloud.

"Survive!"

"And what will happen to the Orcs?"

"Die!" I pointed at the direction of the mines. I heard the soft shuffling of the main force beginning to move.

"Then on my mark. One." Everyone gripped their spears.

"Two." The older generation tensed as everyone's hood was pulled up, including my own.

"Three." I turned towards the mines and tensed. I heard metal clashing.

"Charge!" I howled, as I rushed forward. Behind me, all thirty of my troops howled with equal fervor, some almost reaching the same pace of my own as we charged out of the thicket, and into the side of the defending Orcs, who squealed in surprise. Stabbing them with my spear, I pulled out my crossbow, shooting without aiming, which managed to puncture the eye of an Orc, who was then cut down by an older generation goblin.

Carving a hole into the defending Orcs, we sliced down all who tried to fend us off. When all of the defending Orcs, twelve in all, we regrouped outside the entrance. Gripping my shoulder, Rou spoke.

"Gobu-Rukku, give us an entrance." He ordered. I nodded, aiming my spear at the entrance. Ignoring any confused expressions and sounds, I concentrated a bit. Narrowing my eyes, I aimed.

"Bone Spear." Inside a pouch, a dozen marrow hilts dissipated as three dozen spears took form. "Take form. Barbed." I stated, as the spears began to ripple, as small spikes began to appear throughout its body. Once all thirty-six spears were covered in thorns, I waved my spear. Without warning, every single spear shot inside, the startled and pain squealing of the Orcs being heard.

"Hn," Rou grunted, before releasing some sort of aura.

"Attack!" He ordered as everyone felt his power. Without hesitation, Kichi and I roared, charging forward, everyone from our generation doing the same, spears pointed forward, as we entered the cave, skewering injured Orcs, or outright killing them. Initiating combat with one of the few uninjured Orcs, I swung my spear, severing one Orcs' fingers off its pickax. As the Orc squealed in pain, I raised my foot, high in the air.

'Axe Kick' I thought, as I slammed my foot down, smashing its foot. Using the momentum, I then spun in the air, lashing out my spear, watching, satisfied as the Orcs' head rolled onto the ground, a moment after. Landing onto my feet, I watched as blood gushed forth from the decapitated body. Watching as blood was spilled was oddly satisfying to watch.

"Heh heh heh..." I chuckled, unknowing of how demented my smile was at that moment. It was so bad that everyone instinctively began distancing themselves from me. Glancing up at the other Orcs, when the one I was watching stopped gushing blood, I felt a desire for more blood to be spilled. Smiling at them, I ignored their disturbed and terrified expressions, as I shifted in place, before leaping forward. I never made an intentional sound as I rushed past the Orcs, leaving nicks and cuts into their body. As they began to bleed, my attacks became even more excessive.

When I finally reached the Orc leader, who was being attacked by every other goblin, I leaped at his back, digging my spear deep into his spine. Squealing in surprise, it tried to shake me off, only to fail as I simply dug deeper into the Orc. Unsheathing one of my stiletto's, I tried to stab it into the Orc, yet I failed, the bone cracking as it impacted its iron armor. I tilted my head, confused, unknowing of the approaching arm of the Orc. Grabbing me by surprise, I was thrown into the ceiling, impacting it with great power.

As I fell to the ground, I stared, as the others attacked with renewed vigor. Holding an arm out, I aimed at the Orc.

"_Brittle Curse..._" I whispered as the rune, ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ shot forward, its murky purplish taint being felt as it shot towards the Orc. In response, the Orc tried to avoid the rune, yet failed, when Kichi smashed his shield against the Orc, pushing it into the path of the curse. I then threw my cracked stiletto at the Orc, smiling with satisfaction when it struck its armor, just as the curse took effect, forcing the armor to crumble from its sudden brittleness. Landing on the ground, I felt and heard a sickening crunch, before everything went black.

...

When I awoke, I was met with a splitting headache.

Thankfully, the pain soon disappeared. Opening my eyes, I realized, I was still at the mines, though it was apparent we had won. When the others learned of my recovery, a bit of the tension disappeared. One of Rou's disciples, Mal even began relaying to me what had happened. He also mentioned how scary I became when I was making the enemies bleed. When I asked him to describe what I looked like, he told me something odd. He told me that a shadow covered my face, leaving two round pupiless white eyes, and an open grin that reached my ears, no teeth in sight.

Huh, didn't know that I could look like that...

Looking around, I found Rou cooking literally all the Orcs on a metal table, over a bonfire. Nearby, was a cauldron. I walked over to the fire, yet found myself by the cauldron. Picking it up, I glanced around, finding no one nearby, yet unknowing of several goblins from the old generation, and stored it away. To the others, it looked like I literally forced it into some sort of ripple. Glancing around once more, I then joined the others, unknowing of the shocked expressions of the older goblins.

The hobgoblin mage was even more interested now...

**{Day 28}**

While everyone left for home, I opted to stay in the mines.

When asked why I said, I wanted to turn it into a second home, in-case we needed to relocate. I was given Rou's approval. The thirty goblins who fought with me stayed as well. When I asked why they stayed, a fourth revealed themselves as my students, while the others revealed themselves as best friends with some, wanted to learn under me, or in one goblins case, was the lover of one of the she-goblin students.

As we were settling in, I quickly had some of the goblins head out and search for food. Thankfully, the Orcs had stored away some food, though it was mostly berries and a few horn rabbits. As I prepared a meal for everyone, using the new cauldron I had pilfered, I suddenly found myself lifted in the air, and carried back to the cave. Looking at who was carrying me, I realized it was Kichi and Mi.

"Oi, what're you guys doing?" I had to ask.

"The humans cooking is good, great, but we miss your cooking." She answered as the cave came into view. I tried to struggle but then realized, somehow I was bind in some rope. How did this happen, I didn't know. Once we were inside the cave, I was released. Face-planting on the ground, I stayed silent as I waited for someone to say anything.

"Gobu-Rukku." I heard E speak.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I couldn't see her reaction, though I did feel a faint disturbance. I also heard someone laughing in the background.

"We need you to make your famous soup." She stated seriously. I heard grunts of agreement, mixed with grunts of confusion.

"In what way is it famous. Also, I was making it, at least, until Kichi and Mi kidnapped me." I said, somehow getting to my feet.

"We didn't kidnap you, we just brought you back to where you belong." Mi countered, her chest puffed out. I nodded my head, eyes closed.

"I see, I see. Then, can you two stand in front of me for a moment?" I asked. The two complied, unknowing of what I would do next.

"I need to te- achoo." I gave a monotone of a sneeze as I headbutted Kichi. The impact was so strong, I forced his feet into the ground, going down until he was at his knees. Gripping his forehead, Kichi sort of waved about, crying in pain. Shifting in front of Mi, I gave her a stare, reveling in her suddenly terrified face.

"... Boo." I said as I headbutted her with slightly less power. She still ended up on the ground, clutching her head in pain as she did some sort of twitch. I then turned to E and hopped over to her. She bolted.

"Come back here," I stated with a monotone and blank stare as I hopped down E, who was running with fear.

"Wait, I can explain please!" She pleaded. I blinked but still continued hopping.

"I see, I see. Alright, I'll hear it, just come over to me first." I offered, only for her to start running around the purple-haired hobgoblin and the white-haired hobgoblin. The former was possibly dying of laughter as I chased E around the two. I could keep hopping forever if I had to.

"I can continue hopping for hours. How long can you keep running?" I asked as I hopped faster.

"Eek! Help me!" She pleaded, running towards one of Rou's disciples, Kli. Kli in response ran off. As she gave the retreating goblin a betrayed look, I took the opportunity. Leaping high into the air, I aimed my feet at her head. She saw me too late. Without delay, I hopped off of her face, making her hit the ground with her head, knocking her unconscious. Landing on my feet, the rope unraveled itself, falling to my feet. Rotating my wrists, I turned to leave the cave. As if realizing my intentions, literally every goblin from our generation dogpiled me.

"Really?" I had to ask. They all gave me a determined stare...

... As I walked out of the cave, I felt resistance. Looking down, I found Kichi, gripping my leg. I smiled at the pleading goblin and raised my foot. slamming down at the still resisting hobgoblin, I tried to shake him off, by spinning. Inside the cave, Rou returned from his conversation with the humans, only to find every goblin from the younger generation on the ground, as well as the figures of Kichi hanging onto the spinning Rukku.

...

And so, despite my attempts to leave, I found myself making my so-called 'famous' soup. I ignored the humans who tried to keep their distance. Finishing the soup, I walked out.

"Alright, it's done. I'm leaving now." I muttered as I stepped on the unconscious bodies of goblins, who subconsciously moved to the pot of soup that was my -Caterpillar Herbal Soup-. The older generation gave me a wide berth, though for some reason, the two hobgoblins, Sato and Sei, as they introduced themselves, acted a bit comfortably with me.

Making my way out of the cave, I heard someone approach. In response, I tensed, before bolting off into the trees.

...

When I made it back to the mines, everyone was eating some soup. Apparently, they tried to finish making my soup, but it ended being subpar compared to my own, which is weird since I was the one to make it in the first place.

Looking around, already, the others had begun making progress in renovating the mines. Or at least, preparing the groundworks. The ground had been remade, pulling out or mining down all the stray rocks and boulders, and replacing them with some nice smooth, and soft dirt. Pulling out some of the parchment that one of the goblins had found, I began drawing out a basic blueprint, using a piece of charcoal. With the groundworks in place, all of us began to fix up the entrance. We carved the entrance a bit, making it a bit smoother while taking the stone and turning them into two separate piles.

Some of the stone we found was made of gravel and sand, so mixing it together with dirt, and pouring water in it resulted in this muddy mess. I thought of scolding the ones who did this when I discovered why they had done so. The new mud, when applied to a surface, would rid itself of any odor that existed, or blocks off the ones that emitted it. Also, the mud possessed a sort of sticky texture, making it possible to keep objects together. Or at least, it does if we apply another helping of water.

While we were fortifying the mines, I heard movement. Turning, I found a couple Orcs approaching. In response, I summoned a dozen bone spears, saving my marrow hilts for another time. Changing them into its -Pummel- form, I let them hover in place as I activated and fired several ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ runes at their direction. When it impacted them, I then fired the spears, forcing the Orcs down, as the spears smashed the areas where the runes had been placed, the chest in this case. When they smashed into the runes, the Orcs began to suffer, incapable of breathing as the spear had crushed their windpipes, and parts of their lungs.

As the Orcs literally choked to death, I called for several goblins to grab the dying Orcs and roast them alive. As if hearing this, some Orcs attempted to off themselves, only to fail as a few approaching goblins took, or kicked away their pickaxes. As the bodies were dragged away, I continued planning out the entrance.

...

I found the rest of the tribe approaching, bags, crates, and barrels with them.

"?" I glanced at their approaching figures. When they reached me, I waved one over.

"Did something happen?" I asked. The goblin shook his head.

"The old cave was becoming cramped. We need a new cave to settle in." He answered. I hummed before shaking my head.

"Alright, just be sure not to touch the mounds of mud over there," I said, pointing at the mounds of mud to the side.

"We're going to be doing stuff with them, and it would be great if they weren't tampered with," I warned, getting a nod of understanding from the goblin.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell the others." He nodded.

"Thanks. The mines have already been cleared of anything that could cause a hassle." I called to him as he walked back to the crowd.

...

After the renovation of the mines, with the help of the tribe, we held a party, the food being a pile of roasted Orcs, their intact bodies causing some goblins to salivate at their golden brown bodies. Surrounding the bodies was several stone bowls of my caterpillar-herbal soup and a bunch of other dishes. I felt a bit of inspiration and decided to have the food served with style.

An example would be the -Laying Tanuki- dishes, which displayed a raw tanuki head, with its paws also raw, as it laid on its back, the cooked slices of meat arranged so it seemed as though it died on its back. I even added slices of fruit at the bottom to mimic the plating.

Another would be the -Stuffed Vipers- dishes. It was a descaled night viper that had been defanged, deboned, and had its poison and eyes removed. To replace it, I shredded its meat, some fruits, and armored tanuki meat together, before stuffing them inside the serpent. I then spit-roasted the body, turning it into a nice crispy black, before curling it into a roll.

I also made -Rabbit Skewers- which were horn rabbit meat that had been minced and rolled into a patty, before cooking it on that metal table we had used before. When they had been cooked, I then rolled the patties into a ball, used a bit of fat to stick them together, and stuck them on a sharp branch, three per skewer.

Perhaps the best dish I made, was the -Fried Bat Mix- which I simply stuffed some bats with caterpillars, and fruit, before roasting them on the metal table, cooking both the bats and the bugs inside.

The final dish that I made, involved a few of the Orcs, which was that I simply exposed their stomachs, filling it to the brim with a mixture of night viper meat, armored tanuki meat, horn rabbit meat, and some kobold meat I had been saving, before roasting them. As a side dish, I fried some viper skin, resulting in a nice crispy snack.

It was odd, seeing everyone not eating the food, instead, marveling at the food before them. Well, I would have done the same, if I hadn't gotten a skill for the effort.

**{Alert! You have learned the skill: Cooking}**  
**[Cooking] An olden art that predates history, a method used by all beings with sentience. Using the element of heat or fire, they create dishes that not only satisfies hunger but may also provide beneficial effects.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-10% chance to add one random beneficial effect for thirty seconds.**

The dishes were so elaborate, that even the humans were mesmerized with the appearance. Two of them were even writing something down on a piece of wood, drawing a sketch of the dishes on the back...

**{Day 29}**

"Hi," I said smiling, waving at the crowd of older generation goblins.

I was helping out training, with Rou, who wanted the goblins to get in with our training. I originally didn't want to do it, but he asked if I wanted to double the training tomorrow, so I offered to help out.

"Once you've finished your set of exercises, you will be sparring with Gobu-Rukku here. If you lose, you have to repeat your exercises again." He instructed them, before turning to me, clapping my shoulder.

"If you fail, I'll triple your training tomorrow." He stated aloud, causing me to freeze in horror. When he released my shoulder an walked off, I shivered, staring at his retreating figure. Calming myself, I turned to smile and perhaps offer my sympathies with the older generation, unknowing of the shadow covering my face, nor of my blank round white eyes, or even the ear-reaching toothless smile I displayed.

"Well, then. Let's treat each other well, yes?" I asked, staring at their terrified expressions. Only the hobgoblins, Ken, Sato, and Sei weren't shivering in terror, though they were scared nonetheless.

...

As Rou drilled the older generation like the instructor from hell he was, a goblin finally completed his set and rushed me. Without hesitation, I socked him in the face, before grabbing his falling figure and spinning around, throwing him at the next goblin, who flew over him and landed in front of Rou, who gave him this terrifying stare. The goblin promptly fell unconscious.

The second goblin grew enraged and charged me.

"You damn brat! I'll kick your a-" I cut him off, by raising my foot, and slamming the ground between us, creating a crater. Smiling at his shocked expression, I swung at his gut, pushing him off his feet. Without pause, I grabbed his face, and threw him at the next goblin, forcing him off his feet. Charging at the bundled goblins, I punched the third goblin in the back, forcing the two out of the sparring ring.

Returning back to my spot, I waited. A minute later, the hobgoblins, Ken and Sei entered the ring. Sei prepped a spell, fire forming at her palm, while Ken charged forward. Rou never said anything about spells... I see.

"Bone Spear," I spoke, as four dozen spears formed, using up most of my MP, the rest being substituted with the marrow hilts. Shifting them into its -Pummel- variation, I launched a dozen at Ken, while directing the rest at Sei. Tensing my feet, I launched forward, swinging my arm back, just as the first spear reached Ken. The hobgoblin jumped to his left dodging a spear, before changing to the right, dodging another. Unfortunately, he was too focused on the spear, and not me. When he finally noticed me, I was within a foot of distance. Swinging my fist forward, it dug into his own, blood spurting out of his nose as he flew off his feet.

I stopped, watching as the blood flew through the air. Nearby, Sato had arrived and had blocked most of the spears, allowing Sei to finish her spell.

"Firestorm Calamity!" Sei cried, launching a small fireball at my direction, four following after it. I ignored it, favoring instead, to watch the still flying blood. As the fireballs made contact and exploded on me, I ignored the pain and smell of burnt flesh, watching the blood. Slowly, a feeling began to spread through my body, that of excitement.

"More," I spoke from the fire. Tensing my feet, I pushed myself off the ground, my burning body flying towards Ken, as I grinned.

"I need to see more." I continued, as I reached the hobgoblin. By then, half a dozen goblins joined the ring. I ignored them as I swung my fist, it being caught by Ken, who immediately winced from the pain. When I saw the small river of blood trailing down his nose, my grin grew wider. Swinging my other fist, I watched with glee as blood flew out of his mouth. Pulling my still burning fist out of his grip, I landed on my feet, before stamping my foot on the ground, Drawing upon all of my strength, I swung both of my fists, into his gut, eyes sparkling at the mouthful of blood he had spat out, which landed on my face.

I should have been disgusted, yet I was not. I just felt excited.

"More," I stated, pulling back my hands, briefly admiring the burn marks I left on him, before punching the burn marks rapidly, forcing more and more blood out of him. Behind me, the growing crowd of goblins looked on with pure fear. When Ken stopped responding, I stared down at his unconscious, bloodied and burnt body. By now, my jaws were hurting from how much I was grinning. Turning to face the others, all I saw was red as Kichi slammed his fist into my face. Feeling the back of my head slam into a wall, I wasn't given time to react as a torrent of water splashed in my face, extinguishing my burning body.

I then felt someone clamp their hand on my face, as a force of healing spread through my body, as new skin regrew, while my old ones flaked off. I'm fortunate that I was only wearing some pants... Actually, what am I saying? As the unknown feeling cleared out, I slowly became aware of my state. Staring down at my exposed member, I coughed.

"Does anyone have any spare cloth?" I asked. Kichi handed me some. While I fashioned myself a loincloth, I noticed that many of the she-goblins in the area was staring at my crotch, Mi and E being the exceptions. Even the hobgoblins, Sato and Sei were staring at it...

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Many things are being added in. Should I add the two hobgoblins as his lovers in the next chapter, or wait? I'd wait, but maybe you'd like something different.**

**By the way, I should note that since I want this story to be different from canon, I'll be changing a few things, like for one, Kichi. I won't say what I have planned for him but just wanted to let you know.**

**Rukku's reaction towards blood is a side effect towards his blessing. It will be shown next time I show his stats... What else can I add? Guess that's all I have to say for now at least...**


	4. Day 30-39

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 30}**

Since it was pouring out today, we held a second hierarchy tournament.

The fact I didn't seem to go berserk, as some of the others had described me to have been yesterday, seemed to be extremely relieving. When the tournament was over, the results were expected. Surprisingly enough, Ken reached fourth place, just below my own, the hobgoblin, Sato taking fifth place. When I tried to congratulate Ken, he visibly flinched away from me and tried to escape. Turning to Fu who was walking past us, I had to ask.

"Am I intimidating?" She glanced at me, before grinning.

"Not really. When you become a berzerker, then yes. Otherwise, you're as scary as Gobu-Kichi." She responded, before walking off, leaving me to my thoughts. Hm, well Kichi isn't all that intimidating, though that's just me...

...

I was passing by Rou, Sato, and Sei as I made my way over my room, a small little area that I had been assigned. It was not only where my cauldron was, but also my bed, and a bookshelf filled with nothing, and an empty space for anyone who was learning under me.

"Currently, I possess three attributes; fire, abyssal, and aqua," Sei said to Rou, while Sato stood nearby, hands on her waist. Noticing me, he called out to me.

"Hey, Gobu-Rukku. What attributes do you possess?" He asked. I stopped and glanced at their direction. I held up three fingers.

"I only have three attributes; bone, spirit, and curse," I spoke, before nodding to him and continuing my walk.

...

While teaching my students, thirty in all, one final lesson in skinning, and tanning, I heard a sound.

**{Alert! Through constant practice, you have learned the skill: Mentor}**  
**[Mentor] When delving into a subject of interest, the mentor is capable of instilling the knowledge required to know of the subject, into their students.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Those taught more than five times, are given the title, Student. Entities with this title learn skills 25% faster.**  
**-A maximum of 30 Students can be possible at once.**

Almost immediately after gaining this skill, the word -Student- appeared over every single one of my students. I froze for a brief second before regaining my composure. Continuing the lesson, I watched as everyone began understanding in three-fourths of the usual time needed.

This skill... Is very useful.

**{Day 31}**

I stood at the cauldron I had pilfered from the Orcs.

Staring down at the contents, I stirred the bubbling blue mass with a massive stick. I was doing so because I had seen Health and Mana potions from one of the human women, an actual alchemist. After expressing my disinterest in humans and that I swore not to touch any of them indecently, she agreed to teach me. When she had finished her lecture, I gained the skill.

**{Alert! You have learned the skill: Alchemy.}**  
**[Alchemy] An ancient art that involves the usage of herbs and extracts. Using specialized tools, one becomes capable of producing potions, antidotes, poisons, and a wide variety of other products.**  
**Rank: 1/10**  
**-Potions have a 5% chance to become twice as effective.**  
**-Potions have a 2% chance to yield twice its product.**  
**-Antidotes have a 5% chance to heal a second negative effect.**  
**-Antidotes have a 2% chance to increase a grade.**  
**-Poisons have a 5% chance for their duration to increase by twice.**  
**-Poisons have a 2% chance to become twice as deadly.**

And so, I found myself concocting a vast amount of mana potions, which I consider something of importance. If I'm successful, I would be capable of casting more spells, and that was always a plus. Unfortunately, I only had a limited amount of bottles I could use, the human blacksmith taking her sweet time creating even a clay pot... I only met humans a few times in my short life, but I'm beginning to truly dislike them. I'm not yet hating them, but I'm close.

As I created the potion, I watched as it slowly turned a sickly blue. Alarmed, I scooped up a bit in a bottle, and stored it away, glancing at its properties.

**[Shamanic Brew] A potion brewed by a shaman. Unlike a regular mana potion, the shamanic brew will restore both the user's mana, and restore a small portion of health. If blood is applied to the potion, its secondary effect is greatly enhanced.**  
**-Restores 30% MP.**  
**-Restores 5% HP.**

Eyes widening, I took out the potion and slit my finger. Letting a few drops of blood mix with the potion, I closed it and shook it a bit, before storing it away once more.

**[Shamanic Brew] A potion brewed by a shaman. Due to the mixture of a shaman's blood, the potion has been greatly enhanced.**  
**-Restores 50% MP.**  
**-Restores 25% HP.**  
**-Removes Poison debuff.**

Eyes sparkling at what I read, I began filling as many potions as I could, before resorting to filling the rest with what containers I had, which were mostly clay pots left behind by the Orcs. Some had been cracked, but after slathering mud that had been created a few days ago on some well-placed areas, the problem had been resolved. When the cauldron had finally been emptied, I began making myself some soup.

Recently, I had to barricade my room with an actual door. I don't know why everyone likes my soup, nor why they become so obsessed with it. It's literally just caterpillars minced and dropped into a boiling pot of herbs, with another set of caterpillars dropped whole... As such, I had to only make a pitiful amount, lest my door gets knocked down for the fourth time these past two days.

...

Finishing my meal, I decided to walk around the area. My eyes widened when I noticed the figures of Ken and a few other goblins. From their attire, it was shown that they were from the older generation. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, I slowly followed after, pulling out my spear. After the massacre in the mines, I had taken the Orc mage's staff for my own, integrating the gem on its staff into the spear. The human blacksmith had been reluctant to do so, but she did it anyway.

As I neared them, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. Glancing back, I found giving me a stare, one that conveyed many words. Without hesitation, I followed, slowing down so I walked behind Rou. The two of us silently walked towards the human's room, eyes closed. I didn't like the humans, but if Rou wanted them to be saved, then so be it.

When one of the goblins began assaulting one of the human women, the redhead, Rou grunted. Without hesitation, I swung down my spear, the blade splitting the goblin vertically in half. Before the other seven remaining goblins could react, I had already moved, bisecting both of a goblins arms off. Somehow, my mind didn't react to the excess amount of blood, which was strange considering the events of two days ago.

I stared at them, my eyes dull as I discarded my spear, beating down the rest, until Rou stopped me, tying them up with string. Picking up my weapons, I stared down at the terrified women, before walking to stand by Rou's side. Said hobgoblin was standing over the bound goblins, hand gripping his halberd.

"I told you guys just recently. And yet, your desires are out of control already? Why not satisfy yourself with other goblins?" Was what Rou asked, glaring down at Ken, who had led the group of goblins.

"Damn it, a brat like you ain't gonna get it!" Ken growled. "Once you try a human, a goblin can't satisfy you anymore!" He continued, before rambling.

"Back when-" He was kicked in the face, knocking him unconscious. As the hobgoblin landed on his back, Rou crouched near the frightened girls.

"Now then, you girls must have been scared." He said, somewhat calming the girls. He began to hug the woman with red hair.

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm get to you anymore." He promised as the redheaded woman began to sob. I stood nearby, standing guard. When Kichi and the others approached, I wordlessly shook my head.

"Gobu-Kichi, Gobu-Rukku." He stated, gaining our attention.

"Carry these guys towards the cave entrance. Also, wake everyone up and have them gather there." He said as he continued to comfort the woman. I wordlessly nodded and picked up one of the bodies, silencing him with a blank stare. Before I left the treasury, I heard him mutter.

"I want everyone to witness what I'm about to do."

...

When the last goblin filtered out to the mine entrance, Rou began the execution. As he spoke of several rules he would be implementing, he also began speaking of the punishments that he would be invoking, should anyone break them. With that, he began to torture one of the goblins, cutting into his nerves, before healing them. He repeated this process, occasionally severing his limbs before reattaching them. After half an hour, the goblin was finally granted death.

Another goblin had the same treatment, except he was gutted, and his wounds cauterized, before finally being healed. One by one, the pile of bound piles shrunk every half hour, some even pleading at me to release them. Unfortunately for them, Rou put that to an end, however, as he tossed one dying goblin at my feet.

"P-please...h-help...m-me...!" The goblin stuttered, eyes soaked in tears. I raised my foot in response, and stomped down on his skull, causing brain matter to splatter everywhere. Staring down with blank eyes, I resumed my previous position.

Finally, only Ken remained, who at this point had wetted his pants, a puddle of urine forming around him. He begged, and wailed for mercy, as his tears mixed with the urine. He stared up at me with great terror, yet also with hope. I stared back down at him, before crouching down. Gripping at his upper jaw, I ripped out his teeth, reducing his wails into just incoherent screaming. Ripping out his lower teeth afterward, reduced his screams into whimpers. It didn't take until sunrise, before Ken finally perished, his face lacking his teeth, tongue, and eyes.

"Well then." With that, Rou sighed with relief, facing the crowd, his face and hands bloodied. "Do you understand the consequences now?" He continued, only getting silence as everyone stared at the corpses with pure horror and fear. Heading off deeper into the mines, Rou gave everyone the morning off and allowed them to skip morning practice. When he left, they all stared at me. When I took a step forward, they all took a collective step back. Grimacing at the sorrow I felt as I stared at their fearful expressions, I turned and left the cave.

...

It took a while before anyone approached me. Leaving the others to come to terms with what had happened earlier, I joined Rou, with Kichi and the others as we went hunting. While hunting down some horn rabbits and night vipers, we came across a pair of armored horses. These horses were unique as they possessed three horns, growing off their nose.

What occurred next was nothing more than a mess. When we had attacked the horses, we expected it to be a simple fight, yet it was not to be. The armor of the equines mad it almost impossible to damage them. It was only after somehow dislodging/ripping off their armor, did we finally manage to injure one.

Though that did almost result in my death, as I felt and watched as the horse somehow struck three times instantly. The fact one of the attacks grazed my cheek didn't make it any better. Once the beasts were dead and I was skinning them with a vengeance, did I begin to feel better.

While skinning the horses, I ended up taking both of their heads, or rather, their skulls as I proceeded to create more stiletto's. While I did this, I also took the time to reinforce my mask, which had suffered from the attack. Somehow, I managed to mend the mask by applying some bone paste onto the cracks. The paste was just bone powder mixed with a bit of water.

The meat was a bit too thick for my liking, so I only ate as much as I could, before stopping. Kichi took whatever I didn't eat.

…

When we returned to the cave, everyone welcomed us back, still a bit wary.

**{Day 33}**

It was morning, and usually, Rou was up at this time. As I passed by his room, I decided to see what had happened to him. Perhaps he decided to sleep in, though I discarded this thought immediately. The hobgoblin would never waste his time sleeping in. When I entered the room, I discovered the reason for our leader's absence.

There lying on his bed, was Rou, with Mi and the human, Redhead sleeping on both of his arms, trapping him. Noticing my presence, he stared at me, his gaze conveying his desire for help. After staring at the scene for a few moments, I nodded, taking a step forward. One step was all I could make before I froze in fright.

I did so because Mi suddenly faced my direction, directing me this glare, as though daring me to attempt to remove her. I felt a sort of trepidation. Gulping, I clasped my hands together, offering him a silent prayer before backing off slowly. When I reached the entrance, I ran off.

Uwah, that was scary…

…

With the death of Ken and the seven goblins, they left behind several empty positions waiting to be filled. And so, with the exception of the hobgoblins, a third hierarchy tournament was held, taking several hours to finish. After the positions were filled I went off towards the human's rooms, where something I had one of them makes was. After the incident, the humans had slowly begun to warm up to me, doing so in appreciation for my help, and the fact I still had no interest in women. One of them even jokingly offered to sleep with me, which I blanched at, making them light up even more.

If there was a positive side to this new behavior of them, it was that they no longer reluctantly made anything I asked for. Since I usually only asked for simple things, my orders were usually made fairly quickly.

When I reached the room, upon entering, I walked over to the alchemist, Spinel Fean. Next to her was three boxes, one of them slightly open, revealing glass. I pointed at them after gaining her attention.

"Are they finished?" I asked. She wordlessly nodded before turning back to her latest experiment. She had recently managed to duplicate my potion, but it was vastly inferior, and could only restore 0.2% of both health and mana. It was really sad to look at, but her determined expression made me step back when I attempted to console her. Grabbing the three boxes, I slowly made my way back to my room, where my cauldron of bubbling sickly green potion gathered. Setting the boxes down, I added a few slices of meat, eyes widening as the sickly color turned a transparent green.

Scooping out a bottle, I examined it in my -Inventory-.

**[Shamanic Concoction] A potion brewed by a shaman. Unlike regular health potions, the shamanic concoction will not only greatly restore health, but will also negate the effects of poison, numbness, cursed, and blinding. If blood is mixed into the concoction, its effects will be greatly enhanced.**  
**-Restores 20% HP.  
-Removes Poisoned.**  
**-Removes Numb.**  
**-Removes Cursed.**  
**-Removes Blinding.**

Slitting my finger, I pushed out a few drops, smiling when I saw the potion bubble slightly. Examining it now, my smile grew wider.

**[Shamanic Concoction] A potion brewed by a potion. With the blood of a shaman mixed in with the potion, its effects have been greatly enhanced.**  
**-Restores 40% HP.  
-Removes Poisoned.**  
**-Removes Numb.**  
**-Removes Cursed.**  
**-Removes Blinding.**  
**-Removes Crippled.**  
**-Removes Silenced.**

My eyes sparkled at this new potion. Bottling as many as I could, three dozen in all, I placed all but two potions, one -Shamanic Brew-, and one -Shamanic Concoction-. Placing them into my pockets, I left to find Rou. I couldn't find him.

"Do you know where Gobu-Rou is?" I asked Sato and Sei. Sato just grinned as she crossed her hands on the back of her head.

"No idea!" She laughed. I frowned, before nodding for their help. As I turned to leave, she spoke up.

"By the way, why did you need to see him anyways?" She asked. I didn't see the harm in showing her. Holding up the two bottles, I began to explain as she stared at the bottles in both shock and disgust. I held up my left hand.

"I've managed to create these two potions. This potion is a brew that greatly restores mana, while also restoring a small portion of health." I then held up my right hand. "The other restore a large portion of health, as well as ridding the body of several negative effects." When I finished explaining, I slid the potions back into my pockets. When I looked up, all I found was Sei, whose face was an inch away from mine.

"Give me the potion." She stated, dropping her tome as she began searching my body, eyes kept on mine. I grunted uncomfortably as she began to grope at places dangerously close to my crotch. I took a step back, only for her to push me off my feet. Landing on my back, she crawled up on me, continuing her groping. I looked over her, at Sato, silently pleading for assistance. Unfortunately, her view was directed solely on either one of two things; my crotch, or Sei's ass...

Looking around, I spotted a few of my students gathered in the crowd that had...crowded around us. I could only watch in shock as they all clapped their hands in prayer, giving me sheepish smiles before turning away. It was only when E appeared, did I find an opportunity.

"Hey, have you seen Gobu-Rou?" She asked. Sato was too busy ogling either my crotch or Sei's ass to answer, and I was being assaulted by the mage. As such, the mage looked up to answer. Fortunately, I took the chance.

"Chance!" I yelled, flipping her off me. Getting to my feet, I dashed off immediately. I heard Sei say something to E before rushing after me. Unfortunately for her, she had not participated in the morning exercises for as long as I have, nor is she as physically fit as I am. And so, it was only natural that I left her in the dust.

**{Day 34}**

I was awoken to the sound of my door being knocked down. There standing with a dull yet determined expression, she took a step forward, freezing when she took in all the potions I had lined up, shelved, and still unbottled in the cauldron. I took that chance to rip off some ivy growing from a wall, and knock her down. Quickly tying one end to her hand, I rolled her the rest of the way. Reaching the end, I tied the other end of the now hogtied mage, with the first end.

I fended her off with physical combat, knocking onto her back, and kicking out of my room, as she rolled away from me. Releasing a sigh, I went back to sleep.

...She ended up moving to my side, like a caterpillar, determination welling deep in her eyes. I responded with literally punting her out of my room. A few minutes later, she returned with a vengeance. This time, she tried to stop my movements by flopping atop me. Too bad for her, I was rather strong for a shaman. Pushing her off, I grabbed her, lifted her over my shoulder and walked to where Sato usually slept. I didn't even make it past ten steps before finding her peeking over a corner. I gave her a dull stare before dropping the bound Sei onto her. Ignoring her cry, I walked off.

Settling in my bed, I went back to sleep. I ignored Sei when she rolled back up to me. I ended up pushing Sato when she thought it would be a good idea to sleep next to my face with only a foot of distance.

...

When I awoke, later on, I found myself in a strange predicament. My head was being bearhugged by Sato, who was still sleeping, and Sei, still bound, was flopped on my stomach. I really didn't know what to do at this point. Kichi popping in didn't help me at all.

"Hey, Gobu-Rukku, want to go-" He paused upon seeing my predicament. I gave him a suffering expression. He had the nerve to give me a mischievous smile and clapped his hands, before disappearing...

"It's an ogre!" I heard a goblin cry out. I could only blink, before Sato's eyes snapped open, and got up cracking my neck in the process. Suddenly disoriented, my head slammed into the ground, dazing me in the process. Sei had disappeared by then, her rolling figure quickly disappearing from view. In her haste to get to the entrance, she ended up kicking my face as she ran past. Twitching in pain, I slowly got up, my body numb from lack of blood circulation.

When I finally reached the mine entrance, all I saw was some black-skinned muscular man with white hair, a pair of horns, and tattoos forming around his body. Well, that and the brute being lectured by Mi. When she mentioned Rou's name, my mind deduced what happened. He did something spectacular and evolved as a result. Was this new form called an ogre then?

Nearing the group that had gathered around Rou, I heard mention of something called a Red Bear, which made the older generation freeze. Glancing at them questioning, I listened as Sei began to explain the significance of the defeated Red Bear. It seems this forest was occupied and ruled by a species of bears, known as Hind Bears. The Red Bear was a stronger variant of the Hind Bear, as it possessed red fur, and could breathe fire. It was also known as the 'Lord of The Mountain', and with its death to the hands of Rou, who should have died from the battle...

"I'm going back to bed," I muttered aloud, as I turned and walked off. As I did, I heard the following;

"If the resident eccentric can't handle this turn of events, that means you're a whole other level of weird," Gobu-Ji commented. I then felt the ground tremble slightly, but didn't turn around.

**{Day 35}**

Today, three of Rou's five disciples have evolved into Hobgoblins.

As I passed them, I offered my congratulations.

"Congratulations Gobu-Je, Gobu-Kli, and Gobu-Sum on evolving." I praised them as I hefted a crate of alchemical ingredients. They responded with a mixture of both excitement and bashfulness. I was clueless about their behavior until later in the day when I learned why. It was the first time anyone had ever heard me praising or complimenting another, other than Kichi, or Rou.

...

Rou offered to spar with me. I agreed. In the end, I was left on the ground with multiple bruises and a pair of broken arms. As I lied face-down, I wallowed with depression. The fight, if it could even be called one lasted not even a minute. Even when I was eventually pulled from my position on the ground, and into my room to rest, I continued wallowing in my depression.

When I managed to pray to my god, my depression wore off somewhat. I still felt worn about it though.

...

The depression wore off almost entirely when I drank one of my concoctions, which almost immediately began relieving me of broken and bruised limbs. Drinking another to bring me back to a full and healthy state, I continued my praying, as I pointedly ignored the somewhat bitter aftertaste of the potion.

**{Day 36}**

While I had been offering my daily sacrifice to my god, I heard a soft ping in my mind.

**{Through continuous and loyalty to the God of Sacrifice, you have been awarded three new spells.}**  
**[Marrow Soldier] An animated construct made from the marrow found in bones. Garbed in red-striped leather, the soldier appears, equipped with both a marrow sword and bow.**  
**-Requires 150 MP to cast.**  
**-Possesses a 5% chance to inherit skill: Immunity to Sunlight.**

**[Marrow Mage] An animated construct made from the marrow found in bones. Garbed in red-striped cloth, the mage appears, equipped with a wooden staff.**  
**-Requires 300 MP to cast.**  
**-Possesses a 5% chance to inherit skill: Summon Marrow Soldier.**

**[Mending Marrow] A spell that utilizes the marrow in the target, allowing their bones to mend at an accelerated pace.**  
**-Requires 50 Mp to cast.**  
**-Possesses a 5% chance to add a special effect: Lesser Resistance to Fire.**

Smiling at the new spells I had gained, I bowed before the altar dedicated to my god, before getting up and running off to test my new spells.

...

Through the efforts of my minions and the benefits of the shadows, my small army of skeletons marched forward, stopping every now and then, hunting down anything that entered our path, should it be a Horn Rabbit, Armored Tanuki, or even a Night Viper. Even if they attempted to attack us, it was almost impossible to do as not only did each of my -Marrow Soldiers-, fifty in all, and my -Marrow Mages-, four total, I also possessed -Mending Marrow- which made any damage inflicted obsolete.

Marrow Soldiers were unique constructs as, while they were weak individually, they possessed a few unique skills that made them invaluable to me, same with the Marrow Mages;

**[Marrow Soldier] A skeleton that has grown from the forming marrow, created from mana. These constructs, though weak individually, they possess a moderate amount of health and can withstand multiple attacks before being destroyed.**  
**-HP: 250**  
**-MP: 100**  
**-STR: 15**  
**-END: 25**  
**-MAG: 10**  
**-INT: 10**  
**-LUK: 10**  
**(Strength In Numbers I) +1 STR for Additional Marrow Soldier**  
**(Destruction Avoidance) 5% chance to avoid Fatal Blow.**  
**(Siphon Health I) Steals 5% Maximum HP upon hit. 3% of stolen HP regenerates caster, while 2% regenerates Minion.**

**[Marrow Mage] A skeleton formed from the mana-grown marrow. Pathetically weak on their own, they boast a great amount of power, magically wise.**  
**-HP: 100**  
**-Mp: 250**  
**-STR: 10**  
**-END: 10**  
**-MAG: 25**  
**-INT: 25**  
**-LUK: 10**  
**(Shivering Needle) Create and launch a volley of needles made from ice.**  
**(Shivering Aura) Creates a dense cloud around the target, lowering their speed to 80%.**  
**(Siphon Mana I) Steals 5% Maximum MP upon hit. Also reduces MP Regeneration by 3%.**

With these numbers, I even managed to kill a Hind Bear, though it was by accident on my part. I had knocked down a tree, which rolled down a hill and landed atop a Hind Bear, crushing it from both the momentum and power. It had been fighting Rou, so when I killed the bear, I noticed him. Waving, I disappeared, before I could hear if he said anything.

I proceeded to train with my new spells until I gained the idea of possibly fusing my creations together. Thus, it created another pair of spells for me to use.

**[Marrow Tyrant] A giant animated construct made from the bodies of dozens of -Marrow Soldiers-. Garbed in crude armor, composed of still shambling bodies, the tyrant charges in with its crude cleaver and javelin.**  
**-Requires 1500 MP to cast.**  
**-Possesses a 1% chance to produce a second -Marrow Tyrant-.**

**[Marrow Reaper] A big animated construct made up of a handful of -Marrow Mages-. Garbed in a tattered black cloak, the reaper swings its sharpened bone scythe.**  
**-Requires 3000 MP to cast.**  
**-Possesses a 1% chance to inherit skill: Reduced Cooldown.**

And, similar to my soldiers and mages, they had their own stats and skills.

**[Marrow Tyrant] A giant construct composed of dozens of -Marrow Soldiers-. It's only visible feature is the large skull that acts as its head. It doesn't possess armor, as its body is covered in plating made from bones, tattered pieces of leather scattered around several areas of its body at random, providing a slightly higher amount of protection in that area. Its only weapons are a trio of javelins on its back and a massive crude cleaver.**  
**-HP: 4000**  
**-MP: 1000**  
**-STR: 250**  
**-END: 400**  
**-MAG: 100**  
**-INT: 100**  
**-LUK: 100**  
**(Brutal Cleave) Swings its cleaver at unimaginable speeds, ignoring defense and dealing pure damage. Has a low possibility of killing targets instantly.**  
**(Brittle Morale) Harshly lowers the morality of a number of enemies in a three-yard radius. Anyone affected and witness one of their own killed will panic immediately.**  
**(Bone Replacement) Upon grabbing an enemy, it replaces their bones with air, absorbing the bones and mending its injuries. The target dies from the aftermath.**

**[Marrow Reaper] A big animated construct formed from a handful of -Marrow Mages-. Its only visible feature is its glowing flaming eyes appearing under its hood, its body cloaked entirely by its cloth. Its main weapon is a large sharpened scythe made from bones. Its secondary weapon is a large featureless orb.**  
**-HP: 1000**  
**-MP: 4000**  
**-STR: 100**  
**-END: 100**  
**-MAG: 400**  
**-INT: 250**  
**-LUK: 100**  
**(Despairing Aura I) Reduces enemy attacks and defense by 10%**  
**(Decay Aura) Enemies lose 1% HP & 2% MP every 4 seconds.**  
**(Zombify) Resurrects the corpses of their enemy, turning them into mindless, but powerful minions.**

Though I had lost my army, I gained a pair of overpowered creatures...To me at least. When I examined a few of the resurrected zombies, I learned they all possessed the same stats.

**[Zombified Minion] A corpse that has been animated, so that it can serve and do the biddings of its master.**  
**-HP: 500**  
**-MP: 100**  
**-STR: 30**  
**-END: 50**  
**-MAG: 10**  
**-INT: 10**  
**-LUK: 10**  
**(Rotting Body) Possessing no natural armor, yet possessing maximum resistance. Damage taken is treated as Pure Damage. MAximum resistance towards poison.**  
**(Decaying Body) The body is decaying, thus eventually losing all functions to operate. -1 HP per/second.**  
**(Mindless) Thoughts cannot be processed, and spells cannot be activated. MP is treated as HP.**

Taking this in mind, this meant a zombie could last a maximum of ten minutes, since healing magic would have no obvious effect on them, or rather, would have the opposite effect. After learning, and harnessing my new spells, I made sure to dispel them, forcing them back into their base form; Mana. When I did this, I was surprised to see that several of the Marrow Hilts I had used, were returned to me. The total only made up about an eighth of the amount I wasted, but it was still enough to put a smile on my face.

Returning to my room in the cave, I began thinking over to everything I had discovered today. I was so happy with both the results and the new knowledge that I attained, that I began to laugh. It was slow and quiet at first, but it slowly grew louder and more maniacal as time passed. Soon I was cackling so much, that it was causing the cave to tremble a bit at the number of soundwaves I was producing. It was so loud, that my cauldron began to bubble, the concoction I was making, beginning to both smoke and bubble.

I may or may not have gotten out of hand. And Kichi may or may not have come over to check out the ruckus I was making. And he may or may not have run off in fear when I stared at him, still laughing.

**{Day 37}**

My throat was sore today.

To remedy that, I went out searching for some honey. I was told the day before that where the Hind Bears usually frequented, honey was always nearby. And so, here I was, with Sato assisting me for some odd reason. Did she like honey as well?

"So, Gobu-Rukku," Sato spoke as we crept through the foliage. Pricking my ear, I gripped my scythe as I peered around a tree. The coast was clear.

"Yes, Hobu-Sato?" I spoke, gripping the tree as I climbed up.

"What's your opinion on human women? In general at least." She asked as she pulled out a jar. Reaching the top of the tree, I began inching along a branch, where a hive laid perched under.

"I don't see what's so interesting about human women honestly. The others boast of how wonderful they feel, but in my honest opinion, who cares?" I said as I focused on extracting the soothing honey from the hive. Below, Sato began to smile, though the expression was unknown to me.

"So, would you consider goblin women more attractive, or human women?" She then asked. I gripped the hive as I pulled out a stiletto, carving out the bottom.

"Goblin women. They're really attractive in my opinion." I answered immediately. Her smile widened. Pulling out my knife, I was awarded a waterfall of honey, as it trickled down the hive and into the jar. Once a sufficient amount had been harvested, we bolted from the area, especially so when a trio of Hind Bears appeared.

As we neared the cave, Sato glanced at me, the corner of my vision catching her gaze.

"So, would you consider Hobgoblins like me or Sei to be attractive as well?" She asked, some sort of unknown emotion hidden behind her words. I closed my eyes in thought as we reached the cave entrance.

"..." I stayed silent as we entered. Before we separated, I opened them.

"...Yes, yes I do." I stated as I slid the jar of honey out of Sato's grip, avoiding eye contact with hers. As I walked towards the human's room, I didn't notice her smiling expression. Nor did I see the blush beginning to form, though Sei did when she walked up to her.

...

As I sipped some honey-laced tea, I listened as Rou made plans to help our neighbor, a dungeon in expelling its trespassers. I didn't want to go and tried to leave, only for both Rou and Kichi's hand to clamp down on both of my shoulders. I attempted to still leave, but with the combination of Kichi's ridiculous strength, and Rou being Rou, I couldn't. And so, I found myself sitting between Sato and Sei as I listened.

...

Entering the hole that E had mined out, I shifted my mask, my hood keeping it in place. The room was immaculate, marble pillars and flooring, filled with intricate patterns, all separate, yet connecting together in the end. Placing my hand on one of the pillars, I strangely felt...compelled. Compelled to protect this dungeon... I must protect this dungeon. I must pro- I was startled from my thoughts when we heard voices. With but a hand, we moved out of sight, Sato and Sei following shortly after, unused to such commands.

"This dungeon not only has just Greater Skeletons, but they also have Ogre subspecies here. This piece of a shit place has lots of weaknesses. Even though it's a troublesome opponent, it's no match for us. Let's just kill it quickly. If we let it go we're not gonna find anything like it ever again." I heard Rou attempt diplomacy, only for the sound of combat to begin... Our leader has attempted to extend a hand in friendship and they spat in his mouth. Well then.

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}  
{Repel The Invaders} Human adventurers have invaded the dungeon -Velvet's Hidden Treasury-. Kill, expel, or capture the Invaders.  
[Objective]  
-Kill Human Crusader**** (0/1)****  
-****Kill Human Guardian**** (0/1)****  
****-****Kill Human Priest**** (0/1)****  
****-****Kill Human High Wizard**** (0/1)****  
****-****Kill Human Assassin**** (0/1)****  
****-****Kill Human Enchanter (0/1)  
**

**[Reward]  
-3000 Experience  
-****Hosrepeluderare  
-****Scribothographia**

Creeping behind the group of humans. I called forth three spears of bone, before shifting them into their -Drilling- form. Once they had changed fully, I launched them, idly hearing the alarmed cry of one of the humans, a knight of sorts. The knight died immediately. Well after gaining a hole where your heart, nose, and liver, its only natural to be dead.

Before the other five humans could react, the others leaped from their hiding spots, ambushing them all. Soon enough, they were all dead. As we gathered up the bodies, I heard a ping.

**{Repel The Invaders} Human adventurers have invaded the dungeon -Velvet's Hidden Treasury-. Kill, expel, or capture the Invaders.  
[Objective]  
-Kill Human Crusader**** (1/1)****  
-****Kill Human Guardian**** (1/1)****  
****-****Kill Human Priest**** (1/1)****  
****-****Kill Human High Wizard**** (1/1)****  
****-****Kill Human Assassin**** (1/1)****  
****-****Kill Human Enchanter (1/1)  
**

**[Reward]  
-3000 Experience  
-****Hosrepeluderare**  
**-Scribothographia**

Looting the bodies, I took the visor of the knight for my own, switching out my mask. It fit well with my cloak. I also took the knives that the assassin carried, a bandolier of about forty iron knives. Storing them away, I then grabbed one final equipment, or rather, I stripped the bodies of their cloth, rolling them up and storing them away. I trust the others at this point to reveal my -Inventory-. And so, when I revealed my pocket dimension to them by storing away the cloth, they were reasonably surprised. When Rou questioned why I never revealed such a skill to him, I simply responded.

"You never asked, and I never had a reason to tell you," I responded. He huffed before saying how it would have still been better if I had informed him at the very least. I just shrugged, especially so when he began munching away at several pouches. When he then created a bigger version of the pouch, he told us how it could store items. I just hummed.

"So it's a greatly inferior version of my -Inventory- skill?" I said with a smile, as he gave me a glare. When we stored everything of value, ignoring me when I fashioned a bag of sorts and deboned the bodies, taking the bones and began munching on them like they were a snack, we made our way towards the end of the dungeon, where we found the mummified corpse of the one who was likely Velvet, and thus the creator of this dungeon. Returner, the Carbuncle and the one that had asked for our help gave her creator a fond, yet wistful stare.

Glancing back at Rou, we gave witness to the death of Returner as she passed on, giving her farewells to the Ogre. What remained of her was the large gem that once protruded from her forehead. Rou stared down at the gem with an indescribable emotion before promptly swallowing the gem. I stayed silent, watching at the corner of my vision as E went sullen. I looked away when Kichi placed a hand to comfort her.

Opening Rou's new spacial chest, we began storing away everything in the room, even the throne. After cremating the mummified corpse, Rou found a metal arm. I could only watch as the arm brutally attach itself to his stump of an arm, like a leech. The agonized face Rou made was a cross of pain and constipation. When his pain was finally reduced, he began to marvel at the usage of his new arm.

...

After returning to the cave and collapsing the opening, Rou gave us this extremely excited expression.

"Prepare the food and bring out everyone! We're having a feast!" He announced, catching us completely by surprise.

"Eh?" Mi voiced our confusion. He didn't elaborate, except continuously running around, carrying some strange bottles.

Soon enough, everyone was drinking alcohol, the drink that got Rou so excited. It tasted good, but it wasn't something I thought would be worth celebrating over.

**{Day 38}**

A great majority of my day was spent outside.

I was only out here because I was collecting herbs. I also may or may not be collecting Night Viper poison. I was doing so because I was attempting to create a new potion or poison. And so, here I was extending the agonized pain of the serpent as I slowly tore off its fang. Squirming underneath my foot was another serpent, a third lying nearby, unmoving. After getting most of the flesh off of the fang, I ripped it out, pocketing the fang as the serpent in my grasp struggled once more with renewed vigor. Due to its squirming, I was left with a fang with meat on it as the serpent died in my grasp.

I dropped the body and leaned down to grab the other snake.

It squirmed with intense vigor.

I still didn't care.

...

Chewing on a skewered snake, I returned to the cave. By the time I reached it, it was already night. Entering, I found Sato and Sei rolling about, what they were doing exactly, I didn't know. As I passed them, I learned what they were fighting over. It was one of my -Shamanic Brews-. Noticing my presence, they glanced up at me, only to flinch when I gave them a blank, yet judgemental stare as I passed them.

...

No one approached my room tonight, as I brewed my poison.

**{Day 39}**

Rou gave me a war-scythe and a grimoire.

The war scythe's blade was made up of silver, making it extremely effective against undead-type beings, with a shaft made of both steel and wood, and laced with gold to increase its magical output.

The grimoire was unique as it was as thick as a textbook, and was made out of purple leather. It was blank, though I would soon learn why.

**[Hosrepeluderare] A unique war-scythe that are capable of casting magic through its shaft and blade. It possesses the unique effect to cast the spell it last cast, eight more times, at no cost, and triple the number of spells cast in one casting.**  
**Rank: Ancient**  
**-Two additional copies of spell cast.**  
**-Eight additional spells of the same name is cast at no cost.**

**[Scribothographia] A blank tome that inscribes the name and knowledge of all the spells known to the user. It then creates variants of the spells and allows the user to cast each new spell with no cost for free, once per day. Used spells are greyed out and cannot be accessed until the sun rises once more. When used under moonlight, the spells are enhanced.**  
**Rank: Ancient**  
**-Imprints the knowledge of all the spells known to the user and creates variants.**  
**-Under the moonlight, all spells are twice as powerful and effective.**  
**-All spells can be cast once per day and can be used for free.**

Strapping the grimoire to my waist, I gripped the scythe, discarding my old one as I placed it to the side, as I began working on the cloth and leather I had taken from the tomb and adventurers.

It took the rest of the day, but the new clothing I made was something I was proud of.

It was an article of one-piece full-body clothing, comprised of what seemed to be a hoodie, with its chest, arms and knees reinforced with leather. I then had bits of iron hidden between the leather and cloth, providing just a bit more protection. The leather had been dyed black, while the cloth was gray. I also added loops around the leather, so that I can slide weapons and armor pieces onto it, to further add to its protection.

The hood has also been reinforced, though it wasn't visible, as I had also added a cowl around my neck. I had also taken the time to integrate the visor into my horn mask, turning it into a hybrid of bone and steel. Now it resembled an ivory-steel visor with a single horn jutting at the top, from the middle. Using some leftover cloth and leather, I created a new strap to keep over my head. Placing it on, I glanced at my reflection via my blade, and marveled at how different I appeared, appearing more professional and intimidating.

Liking my appearance, I then turned to bottle my poison.

**[Shamanic Poison] A poison brewed by a shaman. Unlike standard poisons, the shamanic poison simply reduces the victim into a living effigy, a sort of humanoid creature that fights for the user.**  
**-Creates Living Effigy: A shriveled humanoid corpse that exists only to act as cannon fodder to the shaman.**  
**-HP: 3000**  
**-MP: 3000**  
**(Castling) Switch places with a shaman.**  
**(Sacrifice) Sacrifices its MP & HP, before creating a massive explosion.**

This...This will be very useful.

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Day 40-49

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 40}**

As I went about with my business, between teaching my students on alchemy and learning more about what kinds of potions I could create, I found myself a favorite drink, tea. Or at least, the process of making tea.

While the cauldron was brewing, a silky blue, a smaller pot stood nearby, this one full of boiling water, a powdered mixture of various herbs mixed in. As it boiled, I was also taking the time to continue writing on a piece of parchment that was in the treasury in our old cave. What I was doing was writing the goblin language. I was given the knowledge of the language but wasn't given access to the written language, which at first was strange. I later learned from Gobu-Ji that it was because any and all writings of the language had been burned away by zealous humans, in an attempt to weaken us intellectually.

Well, it worked to some degree I guess. As I wrote on the parchment, I smelled a whiff of the tea finishing. Taking a wooden spoon, I extracted the foam that had formed atop the boiling tea and tossed it aside as I then poured it into a clay pitcher. Pulling out a wooden cup, I poured myself a cup and blew on it. Setting the pitcher down, I then relaxed, as I sipped on the freshly brewed tea. It tasted great.

**{Day 41}**

Mi had taken the time to force me into listening to her frustrations.

She spoke of her growing jealousy over the attention that Rou has been giving the humans. When she began describing his body, I instantly knew I was going to be here for a long time.

...

It took two hours before she returned to the previous topic, going into great detail on the length and denseness of his abs. When she asked for my opinion, I just muttered a half-slur of an agreement. She accepted it, as she began to vent her desires to ambush and defile him. At this, I blinked and asked her if she wanted to rephrase what she just said. She didn't.

Eventually, her frustrations ended and she was relieved at the loss of stress. As she left, I laid back, trying to fend off an approaching headache, grumbling at why I had to listen to her rants about Rou and his body.

...

Sei had offered some sort of salve that helped ease my headache. When I thanked her, she had this light and mysterious blush on her cheeks.

**{Day 42}**

I was talking to Sei about the greater points of having the Spirit attribute, which I had leveled up, giving access to a new spell.

**[Soul Siphon] When used, the target's soul will have its spiritual energy siphoned to the caster. The caster can then either restore mana using the energy or imbue it into an inanimate object, allowing them to harness mana from it at a later date.**  
**-Requires 80 MP to cast.**  
**-Additional 20 MP to maintain the spell every minute.**  
**-Siphoned Energy restores Mana at a ratio of 3:1.**  
**-Imbuing into objects are at a ratio of 8:1.**

I had also leveled up bone attribute as well, which like the Spirit Attribute, has given me a new spell.

**[Bone Pillar] Call forth a pillar of solid bone, forcing the bone to sprout from the earthly ground, and pierce the target.**  
**-Requires 100 MP to cast.**

And almost instantly, Scribothographia had created various variants of the spell, such as one called -Bone Cage-, which surrounded the target(s) with multiple -Bone Pillars-, forcing them to remain in a select area.

While I spoke with the Hobgoblin, I heard a bit of noise at the cave entrance and turned, eyes widening slightly at the appearance of our leader, Rou. The ogre had these strange markings, resembling lips around the base of his neck. It took a bit of time before I realized what he had done. Oh my.

As the ogre passed, I quickly excused myself from Sei's presence and fell in step behind him. Despite no longer needing a bodyguard, I was still his left-hand man, thus I was obligated to do my role. Nearing one of Rou's disciples, Je, I noticed two more of his disciples, who were displaying forms of magic.

"Dunno what they're doing but..." Je said, trailing off so he could continue watching the two use their magic.

"I want these two in Agony," Rou stated. I nodded.

"Understood." I turned and moved towards Sei's room, glancing back and motioning for the two to follow. I continued moving when they did. When the three of us reached the mage's room, I pulled open the wooden board that acted as a door. Inside, I found our resident mage on her head, as she read a tome upside down. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem..." I stared down at the mage, blinking once. When I opened my eyes, she was already on her feet, tome closed and under her arm.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked. I simply waved a hand at Rou's disciples, Fu and Mal, who were rather confused.

"Rou wants these two to join Agony. Gobu-Mal possesses a fire-attribute, while Gobu-Fu possesses a wind-attribute." I responded. I had been offered to join Agony, by both Rou and Sei, but I had initially refused. When I had refused the offer the first time, Rou had accepted it, but when I had refused the second time, I actually witnessed Sei began to silently weep. When I mentioned this to Mi, she just gave me a snort, grinning as she did.

"Ho ho ho ho, this is a joyous occasion! For me to finally gain my own subordinates...no, disciples!" She gave the two new members of Agony a wicked smile. "I'll be sure to educate the two of you properly, so do look forward to it." She then turned to me.

"And you, Gobu-Rukku? Will you join Agony?" She asked, hopeful. I must be imagining things, but she seemed rather desperate to have me in her group. I hummed in thought, before sighing.

"If you instruct these two properly, then I'll consider joining." I offered, only to squint when she gave me this smile, sparklings appearing, as her expression became quite bright. Too bright actually...

...

Apparently, the wooden board that is used as Sei's door, also acted as her teaching board, as she slammed it onto the wall. I marveled at how it stuck in place, before pulling up my hood, leaning on a wall, as I stayed to the side, ensuring I wouldn't cause much of a distraction.

In order to use magic, it was required that the caster understood the three components of magic casting; Spell, Odd Control, and Mana Operation. Beginning with Mana Operation, a fixed amount of mana is separated from the mana pool, allowing for the beginning of a spell to be cast. Continuing forward, Odd Control would force the spell to travel through the body, allowing excess bits of mana to be discarded, lest the spell overload or fail. Finally, once the fixed amount of mana has been refined, it can be used to cast spells, by first mentally visualizing the image of a spell, then expelling the fixed mana, causing the spell to take form and be cast.

Continuing onto the lesson, elemental attributes, everyone with the mage class, or variant, have access to one of the five basic elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. Sub-Elements are only given to those who access to the rarer variants, otherwise known as Sub-Variants, such as I, a Shaman. As a Shaman, instead of having access to the basic elements, I instead had access to two different elements, instead of one; Spirit, and Bone. everyone with the mage class, or variant, have access to one of the five basic elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. Sub-Elements are only given to those who access to the rarer variants, otherwise known as Sub-Variants, such as I, a Shaman. As a Shaman, instead of having access to the basic elements, I instead had access to two different elements, instead of one; Spirit, and Bone.

In order to learn more spells, a steady control and daily usage of the attributes will cause the attribute to grow and level up. Attributes differed from one another, some having fixed levels, while others do not. What also makes the difference between the two are that no two attributes learn the same spell, whenever it levels up. For instance, a level two fire attribute could learn 'Fireball', while another learns 'Firestorm Calamity'.

Sometime during the lesson, Rou had joined us. He seems oddly fascinated with the magic branch, 'Enchanting'. I learned I was capable of using it, however, I didn't try and learn it. I already had multiple spells, which I hadn't fully mastered yet, so I thought I'd hold up on learning something complex like that until after I gained more experience.

...

I agreed to join Agony. When Sei learned of this, instead of getting a wicked grin at the prospects of getting another member, she instead, began giving me this strange smile, along with a light blush. Noticing her expression, Rou clamped a hand on my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. I just raised an eyebrow, confused.

**{Day 43}**

Mi and all of the human women were in foul moods today.

When I questioned Mi's strange behavior, she vented to me of Rou's escapades with some woman. I had thought he had found a female Ogre, but I refrained from saying anything as I stared at Mi's enraged expression.

...

While listening to Sato explain why my soup was considered legendary, Rou approached.

"Do you three know what's wrong with Gobu-Mi and the others?" He asked.

"Think about it yourself," Sei stated, while Sato laughed.

"Youth sure is nice," Sato commented. I meanwhile, looked away.

"Gobu-Rukku?" Our leader asked. I continued looking away. When he leaned in, I sighed.

"Maybe, you should go and ask an expert..." I said finally. He frowned when I glanced at him.

"An expert? At what?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"I can't say. I want to, but I fear Mi a lot right now." I responded. I honestly have no reason to fear the hobgoblin, but something about her, whenever she's involved with Rou, I can't help but feel a chill crawl down my spine.

"..."

"..."

"... Just go ask one of the humans." I just stated.

"...Fine." He then left. When Sato and Sei glanced at me questioning, I could only huff.

...

I noticed Kichi and E staring at the entrance to the human's room, which had been webbed up. I was about to comment when I heard a female's voice moan Rou's name. I never sped-walked away so quickly in my life. I accelerated when another rolled his name.

**{Day 44}**

While brewing several -Shamanic Concoctions-, I heard a disturbance near the entrance.

Bottling several bottles, I got to my feet and walked towards the entrance, whilst carrying a box of the potions. When I did, I was insulted.

"Who do you think you are, savage?! Would it not be the civil thing to do, but to receive me?" A rather pompous man...no, elf spoke, his tone filled with arrogance. Not used to dealing with beings with this kind of attitude, I could only hum.

"Eh? Ah...sorry." I muttered aloud, doing a small bow while I did. I then realized what I was doing, an cleared my throat.

"Did you need something?" I then asked, putting away the potions in my hand. This was my first time dealing with people with attitudes like this, so I wasn't able to properly formulate a proper response. The elf seemed pleased with my current demeanor.

"Give thanks, barbarian! We have deemed it fit to add you to our noble army." He spoke, only to pause when he noticed something behind me. Turning, I noticed it was Rou. Without a word, I took a step back and cleared my throat.

"Gobu-Rou, these elves wish to add our forces to their own," I spoke, falling silent when he acknowledged my words. While the elf and Rou conversed, I made my way to the two elves behind him. Noticing my approach, the two elves did a short bow.

"We apologize for his behavior. He's only like this to outsiders because he was born into a good lineage." The elf on the left spoke. I waved off their apology.

"It is of no worry. I simply wasn't used to being subjected to such behavior. There is nothing to apologize for." I spoke easily. We stayed silent for a moment before the elf on the right spoke.

"Arue," She introduced while holding an arm out to the elf on the left. "And, my sister, Kirue." She did the same for her. I hummed, before waving at myself.

"I am Gobu-Rukku. Rukku, if my name is too troublesome to say." I introduced myself.

"Of course, we don't expect you to do this for free. You will be given a suitable reward for your service. Firstly, foodstuffs." I heard the lead elf say.

"As well as a unique magic item, or these two elven beauties for yourself." The lead elf continued, gesturing to Arue and Kirue. Gobu-Ji seemed to think this was a good deal. I didn't but before the lead elf continued, I thought I would say something.

"Don't you already have a harem, Gobu-Rou? Are you looking to add two more? What would Gobu-Mi say about this?" I asked, turning to the ogre. The lead elf went silent for a moment, and looked like he was about to insult me for interrupting him, but didn't as something impacted my head. As I landed face-first into the ground, I heard the deal continue.

Getting to my feet, I subconsciously realized I was heavily bleeding. Glancing up, noticing the elf twins looking down in slight concern. Ignoring their glances, I pulled out one of my concoctions, unsealed the potion, and slowly drank the contents, savoring the taste.

"Hm, tastes fruity," I commented as my wound sealed up, steam rising from where the wound once occupied. Once healed and rejuvenated, I licked my lips, trying to find any leftover bits of the concoction. The blood on my face dried up, before flaking, rising upwards as it visibly dissolved. Hearing a gulp, I glanced at the elves, finding them giving my empty concoction a somewhat hungry expression, as though they wanted to taste the potion for themselves. Unfortunately, for them, we weren't on the same side, so I wasn't going to offer them any.

Putting away the empty bottle, I heard Rou refuse the deal.

"I don't know anything about your decision or whatnot."

"I see, you'll happily agr- Eh?" The elf trailed off. A moment later, the elf began to unsheathe his sword.

"Bastard, how dare a lowly ogre to try to disgrace me-" He promptly froze as Rou glared at him. Since I was nearby, I was also subjected to his glare... Hm, these chills traveling down my spine seems to signify something. Next, to me, Arue and Kirue have frozen up in fear.

"Okay, now if you don't want your head liberated from your body, you'll tell your friends over there to lower their bows." He said before catching an arrow by his teeth. Eyes marginally widening at the attack, mentally summoned a trio of -Bone Spears-. Said spears then began to crack and splinter in place, before revealing themselves in their -Lancer- form. Without moving, the three spears shot towards the perpetrator.

"Gobu-Rukku." My leader stated. The spears froze an inch away from a visible and terrified elf, before dissolving into the air. Turning to the scared elf twins, I gave them an apologetic nod.

"My apologies, Arue, Kirue. It seems it would be best if every elf were to flee. Otherwise, Gobu-Rou may do something drastic." I said, just as golden summoning circles appeared throughout the forest, copies of Rou's spear, Kazikli Bey rising from it, all of the blades, poised at all the hidden and visible elves.

"Should you try to get revenge or the such for today's events, or try and harm my people in any way, I will devour your men!" He threatened, before dropping the elf. Said elf immediately got to his and without looking away from Rou with a terrified expression, ran off with the other elves present. I walked to his and Gobu-Ji's side.

"What a waste," Gobu-Ji muttered. What waste?

...

When I mentioned about the elf sisters to Sato and Sei, the two got an extremely dark expression.

I have no idea what they're going about, muttering about rivals... Rivals at what?

**{Day 45}**

I ended up leveling my -Curse Attribute-. I did so, by casting the -Brittle Curse- onto multiple armored tanukis. The new spell was rather... unique.

**[Lethargy Curse] Plants the rune, ᛚᛖᚦᚨᚱᚷᛃ onto the target. For 60 seconds, the target becomes extremely fatigued and incapable of complex though**ts.

Using this new curse, Sato, and I witnessed a new side of Sei. When she was really lethargic, she became extremely possessive and clingy. I immediately regretted casting the curse on her, as she clung to me, and refused to release me, even with Sato's help. When she learned what had happened, Sei ended up avoiding me for the rest of the day.

Nothing I did made her look at me.

...

I noticed that we had an excess amount of meat, along with an excess amount of bones just lying around. And so, while no one was paying any attention to me, I systematically deboned every single piece of meat, until all that remained was this weird mushy pile of meat. Putting away the pelts and bones into my -Inventory-, and walked out of the room where we stored the meat. Noticing a few other goblins entering the room, I bolted, accelerating when I heard several disbelieving cries.

**{Day 46}**

I spent the day hunting with Kichi, just like old times.

While we hunted, we came across a trio of Orcs. Remembering the succulent taste of pork, we attacked, confident in our chances of victory.

... To be honest, it was really easy for us to defeat the Orcs. They were to slow, compared to us who was both fast, and nimble.

When we got back, we were both nibbling on cooked Orc limbs.

...

Sato got jealous of the fact I got to eat some Orc, so I shoved some of it in her mouth when she continued complaining. Pulling out another limb, I chewed on it.

She had an intense blush on her face, as she stared at me, still chewing on the Orc limb. Sei looked scandalized when she heard what I did and began to mutter how lucky Sato was. My response was to push the limb I was eating, into her mouth, causing another blush to appear, this one on her face.

Mi somehow learned what had happened and began teasing the three of us about something. While Sato and Sei were blushing so much more intensely, I was not, only because I didn't know how to feel about all the innuendoes she was spouting.

**{Day 47}**

I was gathering some more of the miracle mud that we had made a few weeks back when I heard movement.

I was about to turn around when I felt something impact my hood and shoulder. It was a trio of arrows. If it wasn't for my mask, it would have punctured through my head and killed me immediately. Feigning death, I unceremonially fell to the ground, allowing a bit of blood to form, as the arrow still caused a wound to form. I heard several muffled noises, a few being distinctively female, and familiar ones at that, as well as the voice of some arrogant one as well...

Peeking my eyes open, I glanced to my right, allowing me to glimpse the faces of several elves, each lightly armored, as well as the face of Kirue who noticed I had survived. She raised her voice to tell the others, but by then, I had already acted. Summoning my scythe, I used the pole to knock a great majority of the elves to the ground and pushed myself up and into the air.

Landing onto my feet, I pointed the tip of my scythe at the lead elf, arrow still embedded into my mask, and by extension, my head, as well as my shoulder and arm.

"My my, truly what a strange coincidence. To be encountering each other once more, even in the same area." I then held a hand up to my mouth.

"We need to stop meeting like this. People are going to talk." I gave the lead elf a smile, as my scythe pressed onto his cheek, causing a small trail of blood to flow. Putting my hand down, I frowned.

"So? What exactly made you come back? It would be troublesome if you did so because you desired revenge." I spoke, as I gave him and the elves by extension, a dull glare.

"Silence you damn beast. Your leader has sullied my honor of a few days prior. I will exact my vengeance upon your barbaric community." The lead elf said, spitting at my feet. I hummed, even as Arue spoke up.

"Apologies, he ref-" "Silence." I interrupted, aiming my scythe in her direction. She froze, glancing up, a fearful expression on her face... Or at least, as fearful as she could, considering her eyes were squinted. I stared down the group.

"Barbaric? Isn't that rather rude of you to say? In what way are we considered barbaric? Is it because we are goblins?" I asked the lead elf, crouching down so I was on a somewhat eye-level. All I got was him spitting by my feet again. I responded by glaring at him as I got up.

"~Sigh~ No matter. Even if I wanted to kill you, it wouldn't be up to me. Be fortunate that I don't slay you all here. No matter how much I want to." I spoke, lifting my scythe into the air. Without words, mana condensed. Through will alone, marrow took form. From it, layers of bone took its place, spears of ivory forming into the air itself. More gathered, more formed, never stopping until a total of three hundred formed.

Without pause, they changed. Pointed tips changed to flat surfaces, condensing onto itself, forming layer-after-layer of marrow. Finally, the transformation came to a stop as the three hundred spears turned to three hundred staves.

"Mah, until we meet again, Lead Elf, Arue, Kirue, Elves," I spoke as the spears rained down on the elves. Cries of pain were heard as bone impacted on flesh. As the spears rained down on the group, dust formed and gathered as the volley of pummeling continued. I heard twangs of arrows being fired before the sound of wood snapping was heard. I continued staring at the dust cloud, even as arrows shot into me, sticking out of various areas, one even landing near my heart.

Even as I bled, I continued watching, my body numb to the pain as I watched the raining bone spears come to an end. When the dust had cleared, all that remained was a pile of unconscious and bruised elves. Huffing, I grabbed the rope I was going to use to bring the drying dirt and tied all the elves up. I then turned and with a heave, began pulling the bodies with me back to the cave.

...

Everyone in the cave surrounded the bound elves.

When some of the goblins noticed my appearance, there was a great amount of drama. The first part of the drama was simply ridding my body of the arrows. There was a lot of cautious pulling when dealing with the arrow in my head. When I mentioned feeling light-headed from the loss of blood, Sei and Sato began to panic. Sato then gripped my shoulder and told me not to approach the light.

We were finally able to get rid of the arrow, though the method was rather simple. Breaking the arrow in half, I pulled down my hood, allowing my black hair to flow out. Gripping my mask, I pulled it off, revealing my face to everyone for the first time in a while. While getting my head treated, the elves began to awaken. Upon noticing my face, Arue and Kirue began to mysteriously blush, followed by a few of the female goblins. Healing the rest of my body, Rou glanced at me.

"Gobu-Rukku, what happened?" He asked. Hearing my name, a few of the elves actually began looking around, looking for me.

"These elves have returned, attempting to exact their revenge on the slight we have given them when they had first made contact with us," I responded evenly, watching as the elves all gave me shocked expressions.

"Hm, I see. Since you're the one to have defeated and captured them, what do you wish to do with them?" He asked. I hummed for but a moment.

"Kill them. They tried to kill me, so it would only be reasonable to return the favor." I responded, not reacting to the flinch some of the elves had.

"Wait, let's enslave-" "No, let's kill them." Gobu-Ji tried to say, only for me to interrupt. The elder goblin turned to me with a glare.

"Shut up you gods-damned eccentric!"

"Be silent you perverted goblin." We insulted each other.

"Gray-faced Weirdo."

"Hairy Walking-Vomit."

"Crazed Infant."

"Bearded Corpse."

"Shitty Brat!"

"Old Geezer!"

The two of us continued our insults, forgetting entirely about the elves as we devolved ourselves in our petty argument. Rou and the Lead elf were having their own conversation at this point.

"Our forefathers would be turning in their graves just hearing about you-you damned eccentric!" Gobu-Ji roared, waving his staff. I scoffed.

"I'll dance on your goddamned grave you damned perverted corpse!" I countered as I waved my scythe. Growling, the elderly goblin then aimed his staff at me.

"This is why you're always on your own! You'll die alone at this rate!" Most of the audience and a few of the elves were just watching our spectacle now. I felt the electricity course through my mind. He's right. Dropping my scythe, I fell to my knees and planted my hands onto the ground.

"You're right... What have I been doing up to this point? Am I really going to be alone in the end?" I muttered. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, Gobu-Ji was giving me a smile.

"It's alright Gobu-Rukku, you still possess a long life ahead of you. You still have time for that to change." He then pumped a fist as his eyes narrowed, sparkles forming around us.

"Hang in there." He stated as tears formed in my eyes. A ray of sunlight formed over us, from the cave entrance, bathing us in its light.

"Guide me, Gobu-Ji," I stated to the elderly goblin. He nodded before looking ahead and falling onto his back, clutching his eyes.

"It burns!" He cried in pain. I looked at the source, questioning, only to do the same when I stared directly into the sun. I fell to the ground posturing as I clutched my eyes.

"Make it stop burning!" I cried. Nearby the two of us was a series of battles, some elves winning, and some elves losing.

**{Day 48}**

I was out hunting with Kichi again.

The two of us were duking it out with a pair of Hind Bears, though to call it such a thing would be an exaggeration. In reality, I was simply supporting Kichi by slashing at their limbs, while he dealt the heavy and fatal attacks. Whenever one of the bears were about to retaliate, I would slip under their limbs and deal a rather painful, yet not so fatal blow, usually around their hind legs.

When the second bear finally fell, the two of us were left heavily breathing. While I tried to catch my breath, I heard Kichi's breath hitch. Glancing over, his eyes had widened, though why, I didn't know. Did he remember something?

Grabbing one of the bear corpses, I began the menial task of skinning the bear and the shorter but equally menial task of tanning the pelt. Once the two tasks had been finished, I got to deboning the meat and separating everything that wasn't red, meaty and juicy. Idly chewing on a bone, I slowly gathered a pile of fallen branches and grass, before then grabbing a pair of pebbles. Using the pebbles, I began the slow process of attempting to light a fire.

When I finally managed to light one, Kichi joined me. Picking up the skinned bear, Kichi began hacking at it, cutting the meat into smaller chunks. Once finished, we both got to roasting the meat chunks, before digging in.

The meat was so gamey, yet also so delicious.

...

Due to the fact I had been the one to capture the elves, it was primarily my duty to feed them.

After calming down from the attempted murder of my person, I found I didn't hold a grudge against the elves, seeing as they were only following the orders of the lead elf, who was dead and being digested in Rou's gut. That and the small tidbit of racism that they couldn't be faulted for carrying about us, considering what we were.

Since all of the elves were given individual rooms, in other words, individual cells in a room, I didn't have the luxury of just giving them a massive platter of food. No, instead, I had to carefully divide the amount of food they were given so they would all have equal portions. I also had to take into consideration of their diet. Since I wasn't sure if they were omnivores, carnivores, or even herbivores, I had each meal separated, so that herbs and meat weren't mixed together. Collecting the platters of food from the human twins, I somehow balanced seventeen wooden plates on my upper body as I entered the prison room.

Thankfully, a few she-goblins were loitering around, openly ogling the elf males. Noticing my presence, a few relieved a bit of my burden, reducing my load from seventeen to a mere five. Placing three meals into three cells, I held the last two plates towards the last two prisoners, Arue and Kirue. The two displayed a bit of fear at my approach, but upon noticing my indifference towards them, calmed down enough to take the plates.

Making my way out of the room, one she-goblin elbowed my side.

"Hey Gobu-Rukku, any of these elves catch your interest?" She asked, catching the attention of several of the elves, a pair having stopped eating their meals entirely. I huffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Who I desire is none of your concern," I spoke, only for the goblin to chuckle.

"You sure? You're treating the two elves back there a lot better than the others." She continued, laughing a bit when I pushed her on her head.

"Hmph, you must be blind if that's what you saw." I ended the discussion as I walked out of the room.

**{Day 49}**

When I had awoken today, I was met with surprise.

Kichi had evolved this morning. I learned of this as I walked into the gathering area of the cave. The Hobgoblin has evolved into an Ogre, differing much differently than to Rou. Kichi possessed metallic red skin, similar to copper, and has grown to two, point eight meters tall, his body similar to a sentient and flexible robot. My thoughts on this were later reinforced when I heard a sound similar to flicking metal when I touched a muscle.

Since he had evolved, I was given the task of outfitting him with new equipment. These days, I was left with the duty of issuing new clothing, though to say Rou was bad was an exaggeration. He was good but not as good as me. While I was sewing some new pants for Kichi, Rou was having the newly evolved ogre test out his new capabilities.

I didn't know why but watching him breathe fire wasn't all that surprising to me. Nor was the spar that the two had, already expecting that he would be stronger than our leader. He still lost though, which didn't surprise me at all. To be honest, them sparring made me also want to spar with someone. Unfortunately, no one wanted to spar with me, still fearful of the berzerk-like behavior I exhibited during the older generations first training session. Only Sato was willing to spar with me, though she usually used swords, which I was at most, an amateur at using.

Rou has gone off to visit the imprisoned elves. Since I would be seeing them later anyway, I didn't follow. Instead, I was holding a class session or was trying to. For this class, we were holding a practical lesson, yet for some reason, they were incapable of brewing a simple health potion. They kept wasting so many ingredients, that Spinel Fean had been generous of offering for the session.

"... If you can't brew a simple potion, we may as well just spar." The moment I mentioned sparring, every one of my students froze what they were doing. Then one student failed to brew a potion. I hummed and nodded.

"Yep, we're sparring. Everyone, head over to the training area, we're sparring." I said. They stayed silent, before bolting off, trying to run away.

I spent the rest of the day hunting down all of my students.

...

While I was preparing for the next day, I heard a ping. Ah, I haven't seen one of these in a while.

**[What Is It You Desire?] In life, everyone has a desire, a goal in life that they all strive to achieve, though whether they do accomplish such a goal is unknown. What drives you to do the things you do? What exactly is it you seek to accomplish or strive for?**  
**(Objective)**  
**-Discover a Focus/Drive/Desire/Goal.**  
**-Discover Docus/Drive/Desire/Goal within time limit: 04:30**

**(Reward)**  
**-50 EXP**

**(Failure)**  
**-Crippling Despair for 3 Days.**

Eh?

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The quest at the end is just something I needed in order to instigate his evolution. If you thought there was an actual reason for getting this quest, then you thought wrong.**

**So Kichi has evolved. That's good. His next evolution will signify how the story is going to go, however. He isn't going to be a Minotaur, that is a given. What he is going to be, is something I will not spoil. The reason for this divergence is due to the influence Rukku has over Kichi. It isn't evident, but Kichi is supposedly calmer.**

**I'm not sure what to do about Mi, though. Should she still become a Dhampir, or should she also become a new race as well?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I originally was going to do this as a weekly update thing, because I wanted to look at any reviews that you guys may have typed, but such things never came. Are you guy's interest in Re: Monster has gone already? Have you guys moved on already?!**

**You know what?! I don't care anymore, I'm just going to post chapter after chapter, every time they finish. Since this is my fanfic, I'm just going to post whatever I like, and ignore what you guys think!**


	6. Day 50-59

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 50}**

To say I found my desire, drive, goal, or focus would be a lie. I didn't even get a chance to ponder on this thought, because Kichi had accidentally torn his pants at that moment, forcing me to spend a great deal of time just fixing it.

And thus, I failed my first quest. When I had failed, I felt a bit of disappointment, before being attacked with an intense feeling of loathing. I suddenly felt burdened, losing the will to move, though I still did. Every movement I made was sluggish at best, and I was incapable of speaking, only being able to express my thoughts through eye contact.

This crippling depression has gotten to the point where, whatever anyone says about me, makes me extremely depressed.

...

I found myself not as depressed while remaining in my room, brewing potions.

**{Day 51}**

I felt even worse than before, so in a random act of depression, I ended up trapping myself inside my room by barring the way into my room, sprouting three rows of -Bone Pillars-. Since I wasn't prone to falling into extreme bouts of depression while by myself, I spent the day experimenting and attempting to level up my attributes.

Constant summonings of -Marrow Soldiers- and -Marrow Mages- quickly filled up my room, so I had my army begin expanding my room, using their swords and spells to do so. While my army was doing this, I kept summoning more and more skeletons, until I heard a ping.

**{Alert! A Skill has been upgraded.}**  
**{Undead Rank: Marrow has advanced to Undead Rank: Bone.}  
{A new skill has been rewarded.}**

As I summoned a regular -Marrow Soldier-, instead of the undead skeleton I had been used to, a new one appeared. It didn't appear to differ from the other skeletons, except it was a foot taller, its bones a bit denser, and instead, of leather, it wore chainmail, reinforced with bits of leather.

**[Bone Soldier] A skeleton formed from mana-grown marrow and condensed into bone. Stronger than their Marrow predecessors, these constructs are capable of withstanding a moderate amount of damage, are strong on their own, and possess a natural weak resistance towards the sun, allowing them to walk in broad daylight for a limited time.**  
**-HP: 450**  
**-MP: 200**  
**-STR: 35**  
**-END: 45**  
**-MAG: 20**  
**-INT: 20**  
**-LUK: 20**  
**(Strength In Numbers II) +2 STR for Additional Bone Soldier.**  
**(Destruction Avoidance) 10% chance to avoid Fatal Blow.**  
**(Siphon Health II) Steals 10% Maximum HP upon hit. 6% of stolen HP regenerates Caster, while 4% regenerates Minion.**

The same upgrade has also been applied to any skeleton mages that I summoned.

**[Bone Mage] A skeleton formed from marrow grown from mana and then condensed into bone. While physically weak on its own, these constructs boast a great amount of magic power.**  
**-HP: 200**  
**-Mp: 450**  
**-STR: 20**  
**-END: 20**  
**-MAG: 45**  
**-INT: 35**  
**-LUK: 20**  
**(Shivering Spike) Create and launch a trio of spikes made from ice.**  
**(Frost Aura) Creates a dense cloud around the target, lowering their speed to 60%.**  
**(Siphon Mana II) Steals 10% Maximum MP upon hit. Also reduces MP Regeneration by 6%.**

Also, as it has mentioned, I have gained a new skill as well. It was another summoning skill.

**[Bone Graveyard] Injects the ground with a bone totem, which produces reanimation magic, forcing the bones of the deceased to rise one final time. The bones of the deceased are strong, yet incapable of sustaining damage, and are thus fragile.**  
**-HP: 500**  
**-MP: 1000**  
**-Summons Skeleton;**  
**(Skeleton) 1 HP, 3 STR | 5 MP**  
**(Skeleton Warrior) 10 HP, 8 STR | 15 MP**  
**(Skeleton Archer) 8 HP, 9 STR | 15 MP**  
**(Skeleton Rogue) 4 HP, 8 STR | 15 MP**  
**(Skeleton Knight) 18 HP, 15 STR | 30 MP**  
**(Skeleton Mage) 12 HP, 15 MAG | 30 MP**  
**(Skeleton Assassin) 8 HP, 16 STR| 30 MP**  
**(Natural Decay) -Skeleton +3 STR| -Bone Graveyard -10 HP per/second.**

I tried out this new spell, and though it created groups of these skeletons at a time, these skeletons were pathetic. At best, I would use this skill as a distraction at best. Flicking at a summoned skeleton, I sighed when it scattered, dying from mere touch. Picking up the bones, I noticed they were rather dense... I got an idea. Grabbing some more bones, I took out a knife and began carving into it.

...

I was still carving at the bones when I heard a knock. Looking over to the bone wall that barred my room entrance, I got up and walked over. Pushing against a few pillars, I soon made a hole for me to pop out of. Popping my head out, I was met, face-to-face with Sei, who looked remarkably different. Had she evolved? Sei resembled more of a young human woman with bluish-white skin, emerald-colored eyes, and ashen-white hair which lengthened to her waist. She also possessed a pair of small horns sprouting from her forehead, with a three-centimeter gem embedded between them on her forehead.

When I said I was face-to-face with Sei, I meant I was so close to her, our noses were almost touching. Her eyes focused on my face before a light blush appeared.

"Gobu-Rou needs you in the prison." She said before taking a deep breath. She then turned and walked away. My eyes followed her before I focused on pulling myself out of the hole. When I did, I got to my feet and walked over, or rather, I tried. I got depressed... Wait... Pulling out one of my enhanced -Shamanic Concoctions-, I drank its contents, eyes widening when my crippling depression disappeared entirely... I feel like I wasted a bit of my life from this process.

...

Entering the prison, I was greeted with Rou, standing in front of a desperate elf, Sato, and Gobu-Ji nearby. While Sato was just laughing at the desperation of the elf, and Gobu-Ji clearly revealing his lust, Rou turned to me and state.

"Gobu-Rukku, I need you to bang this elf." Sato abruptly stopped laughing, while Gobu-Ji gave him a shocked stare, jaw dropped. I meanwhile, turned around and moved to leave. He clamped a hand onto my shoulder, stopping me in place.

"I'm not doing it." "Do it." Eh? Why?

"Why?" "I'm likely going to focus on the pleasure." Hm, hm, I see... That still doesn't explain why I should do it...

"So why am I designated to do this?" "I want to have the anatomy and physiology of an elf to be written down." I see, but we have a problem.

"But, I'm inexperienced in this kind of sit-" "I have no doubts that you will prioritize." Oi, don't interrupt me.

"I don't have any sexual experience though." "Don't worry, I have full and complete trust that you will succeed." ...

"..." I gave him a blank stare. Gobu-Ji then coughed. We turned to him.

"You do realize how much of an eccentric Gobu-Rukku is, right? Since Elves resemble Humans, he isn't going to be interested, nor attracted to them." He explained, making Rou's eyes widen in surprise. He placed a fist on an open palm.

"Ah, that's right." He exclaimed, before immediately placing his hand on my shoulder again.

"I still believe you can do this." He didn't care...

"..." I tried to turn away, only to come face-to-face with the desperate elf, who was giving me a face similar to a puppy...

"Please, please help me..." She breathed heavily. I gave her a blank stare. Nearby, Sato was glaring at Rou, the Ogre wondering what he had done to warrant such treatment.

...

I experienced something tonight... I also lost something, I know I will never regain, and yet... I also gained something as well.

... I also learned many things on the body of elven women...

**{Day 52}**

"So, you're Gobu-Ji II?" I asked a meek-looking hobgoblin.

"Yes, big brother Gobu-Rukku," Ji said cheerfully. I grimaced at the title he has given me...

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to that..." I muttered as the hobgoblin began speaking to a pair of female hobgoblins. Ji was a variant, a cleric, which allowed him to heal... Lucky...

...

I contemplated the actions I took the night before, as I stood behind Rou, who was assigning the elves who succumbed to their lust, rooms. I don't regret the act of debauchery, but I didn't see the appeal the goblins of the older generation has regarding the act. There seem to be a few consequences about the actions I took as well. For one, both Sei and Sato were depressed, though refused to elaborate why. When Sato asked if I enjoyed the body of the elf woman, I just told her my thoughts, which ended with the two regaining a bit of their composure, depression somewhat lightened.

Another thing was the stares the elf woman from the night before, Feno. She was consistently blushing when staring at my general direction and was holding her cheek with a hand while blinking every now and then. When I held my hand up in greeting, she gave me a shining expression, so bright, I thought I went blind for a moment. I was about to move to leave when Rou mentioned something to me.

"Why're you wearing your hood and mask? There's no reason to wear them right now, is there?" He asked. I stopped and looked up in thought.

"... Huh, you're right." I muttered, as I pulled down my hood and took off my mask. I heard a strange squeal. Turning towards the elves, the three male elves were giving Feno a wide berth as she gave me another smile, an intense blush on her face. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. Turning, Rou gave me a smile. I just sighed.

**{Day 53}**

While on a rare hunt with Mi, Rou, E, and Kichi, I heard a ping.

**{Alert! You have reached the designated level to Evolve}**  
**{You have achieved the secret requirements; "?" "?" "?" "?" "?" "?"}**  
**{You can now Rank-Up into "Half-Lord-Extinct"}**  
**{Do you wish to Rank-Up?} [Yes/No]**

I was smiling for the rest of the day, much to the confusion of the others. When I reached my room, I squirmed into the hole n the bone wall, before moving the pillars, until it covered the room entirely. Smiling, I laid down to sleep.

As I did, I heard a whisper as I accepted.

**{Do you wish to Rank-Up?} [Yes/No]**

**()()()**  
**Gobu-Rukku has obtained [Demigod of Curses' Blessing]**  
**Gobu-Rukku has obtained [Demigod of Marrow's Blessing]**  
**Gobu-Rukku has obtained [Demigod of Spirits' Blessing]**  
**()()()**

**{Day 54}**

When I awoke, I felt the difference immediately.

Opening -Character-, I gazed at my stats immediately.

**{Name} Rukku**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Half-Plague Lord**  
**[Age] 53 Days**  
**[Description] A former human who has reincarnated into a goblin.**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 800**  
**[MP] 1400 + 150 = 1550**  
**[Str] 80**  
**[End] 80**  
**[Agi] 80**  
**[Mag] 140 +15 = 155**  
**[Int] 120**  
**[Luk] 80**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Pt] 300**

**{Favor}**  
**[God of Sacrifice] 143**  
**[Demigod of Curse] 0**  
**[Demigod of Spirit] 0**  
**[Demigod of Marrow] 0**

**{Blessing}**  
**[God of Sacrifice] Those under the blessing of this god are given access to unique spells, rituals, skills, and etcetera depending on how much, favor they possess.**  
**-Those under this blessing may suffer from -Blood Rush-, a symptom where the Blessed One becomes enamored with blood and will seek ways to spill more, no matter the cost. They tend to have tunnel vision when this happens.**

**[Demigod of Curse] Those under the blessing of this demigod are given access to unique spells, and skills, depending on how much, favor they possess.**  
**-Those under this blessing are given access to the unique skill -Seal Skill-, which allows the Blessed One to seal the victim's last used skill for 24-Hours.**

**[Demigod of Spirit] Those under the blessing of this demigod are given access to unique spells, and skills, depending on how much, favor they possess.**  
**-Those under this blessing are given access to the unique skill -Spiritual Presence-, which allows the Blessed One to project their spirit out fo their body.**

**[Demigod of Marrow] Those under the blessing of this demigod are given access to unique spells, and skills, depending on how much, favor they possess.**  
**-Those under this blessing are given access to the unique skill -Bone Armor-, which allows the Blessed One to grow bone-plating onto their body.**

**{Equipment}**  
**[Bone-Iron Stag Visor] +15 MAG | Unbreakable | Repair**

**8x [Triple Horn Horse Horn Stiletto] +1 STR**

**[Hosrepeluderare] **

**[Scribothographia] **

**[Demon Orb: Right Eye]  
-Self-Destruction  
-Summon Sacrificial Tyrant**

**[Demon Orb: Left Eye]  
-Magic Wave Pulse  
-Summon Ritual Reaper**

**{Development}**  
**[Skinning] An olden art predating most civilizations, that uses a method that separates furs and skins from the meat itself.**  
**Rank: 10**  
**-Processed Skins & Pelts have a 50% chance to be of (Rare) quality.**

**[Extracting] A method used by practitioners of old, that involves the use of removing all the parts of the body that can be used.**  
**Rank: 10**  
**-Parts that can be harvested are outlined in yellow.**  
**-Parts used in crafting are outlined in blue.**  
**-Parts with other properties are outlined green.**

**[Tanning] A method used by olden hunters of a bygone era, which involves refining skins, pelts, & hides, turning them into leather.**  
**Rank: 10**  
**-Leather being processed have a 40% chance to be of (Rare) quality.**  
**-35% chance to yield a second leather of (Normal) quality.**

**[Cooking] An olden art that predates history, a method used by all beings with sentience. Using the element of heat or fire, they create dishes that not only satisfies hunger but may also provide beneficial effects.**  
**Rank: 10**  
**-50% chance to add two random beneficial effects for thirty seconds.**

**[Mentor] When delving into a subject of interest, the mentor is capable of instilling the knowledge required to know of the subject, into their students.**  
**Rank: 5/10**  
**-Those taught more than five times, are given the title, Student. Entities with this title learn skills 40% faster.**  
**-A maximum of 70 Students can be possible at once.**

**[Alchemy] An ancient art that involves the usage of herbs and extracts. Using specialized tools, one becomes capable of producing potions, antidotes, poisons, and a wide variety of other products.**  
**Rank: 6/10**  
**-Potions have a 30% chance to become twice as effective.**  
**-Potions have an 8% chance to yield twice its product.**  
**-Antidotes have a 30% chance to heal a second negative effect.**  
**-Antidotes have an 8% chance to increase a grade.**  
**-Poisons have a 30% chance for their duration to increase by twice.**  
**-Poisons have an 8% chance to become twice as deadly.**

**[Sacrifice] Sacrifice the chosen living or dead, unto your God's name, gaining favor in return.**  
**-Living: Increases favor by 10. Increases by +10 if their level is 10 levels above yours. Increases by +10 if their level is 20 levels above yours and so on.**  
**-Dead: Increases favor by 5. Increases by +5 if their level is 10 levels above yours. Increases by +10 if their level is 20 levels above yours and so on.**

**[Sacred Vow] A enemy in the vicinity is selected at random. Killing or crippling them will award you with a great amount of favor.**  
**-Killed by Caster: +30 Favor.**  
**-Killed by Other: -15 Favor.**

**[Sacrificial Circle] A magic circle made from blood. When a being has been sacrificed onto it, the amount of favor received is greatly increased.**  
**-Increases favor by 3x.**  
**-Must be maintained once, every 3 Days. Failure to do so decreases increase to 1.5x. Failure to maintain will cause favor to increase by 0.75. Failure to maintain will cause the circle to become ineffective.**

**[Circle of Sacrifice] A magic circle that is made in the image of the God of your choice. Maintaining the circle will provide a daily amount of favor, per hour.**  
**-Ink: Must Be Maintained every 60 Days. +1 Favor per/hour. Allows access to Inferior-Rare Crafting recipes.**  
**-Blood: Must be maintained every 30 Days. +2 Favor per/hour. Allows access to Unique-Legendary Crafting recipes.**

**{Spells}**  
**[Bone Attribute] A sub-element of Earth. Allows the creation and manipulation of bone marrow.**  
**Rank: 2/10**  
**-Bone Spear: A spear made of bone marrow that is quickly launched at the target. Possesses six different variations; 30 MP is required to use.**  
**(Lancer) A lance made of marrow, that when fired, it will home in onto the nearest enemy. It is more fragile than the standard spear and can be destroyed easily**  
**(Pronged) A spear possessing two spearheads. It is designed to restrain and restrict and is difficult to ue when attempting to kill the target.**  
**(Barbed) A spear possessing sharp thorns on the spearhead. When it makes contact, the spearhead will shatter, forcing its thorny fragments throughout the targets internals.**  
**(Drilling) A spear with a curved ridge spiraling down the shaft, beginning at the spearhead. It is designed to spin at a rapid pace and can easily pierce through armor.**  
**(Scatter) A spear that explodes shortly after launch, causing its fragments to shoot forward at an alarming rate, dealing widespread damage.**  
**(Pummel) A spear possessing a denser frame and a blunted spearhead. It is designed to cause concussions and broken bones, then to kill.**

**-Bone Pillar: Call forth a pillar of solid bone, forcing the bone to sprout from the earthly ground, and pierce the target; Requires 100 MP to cast.**  
**(Cage) Surrounds the target(s) with multiple bone pillars, entrapping them.**

**[Spirit Attribute] A sub-element of Wind. Allows the creation and manipulation of souls and essence.**  
**Rank: 2/10**  
**-Soul Finder: Causes the caster's eyes to glow. Anything that possesses a soul and are within five meters will become visible and can be tracked through walls; Requires 30 MP to use.**

**-Soul Siphon: The caster siphons spiritual energy from the target. The siphoned energy can be used to restore mana or can be imbued into an inanimate object, allowing them to be used as catalysts; Requires 80 Mp to use, and 20 additional MP to maintain it every minute.**

**[Curse Attribute] A sub-element of Arcane. Allows the creation and manipulation of hexes and witchcraft.**  
**Rank: 2/10**  
**-Brittle Curse: Plants the rune, ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ onto the target. For 60 seconds, the area that the curse is planted on becomes extremely fragile and sensitive.**

**-Lethargy Curse: Plants the rune, ᛚᛖᚦᚨᚱᚷᛃ onto the target. For 60 seconds, the target becomes extremely fatigued and incapable of complex thoughts.**

**[Bone Soldier] An animated construct made from the marrow found in bones. Garbed in leather-reinforced chainmail, the soldier appears, equipped with both a bone longsword and longbow.**  
**-Requires 200 MP to cast.**  
**-Possesses a 5% chance to inherit skill: Immunity to Fire.**

**[Bone Mage] An animated construct made the marrow found in bones. Garbed in leather-reinforced cloth, the mage appears, equipped with a gnarled staff.**  
**-Requires 350 MP to cast.**  
**-Possesses a 5% chance to inherit skill: Summon Bone Soldier.**

**[Mending Bone] A spell that utilizes the marrow in the target, allowing their bones to mend at an accelerated pace.**  
**-Requires 100 Mp to cast.**  
**-Possesses a 5% chance to add a special effect: Greater Resistance to Fire.**

**[Bone Graveyard] Injects the ground with a bone totem, which produces reanimation magic, forcing the bones of the deceased to rise one final time. The bones of the deceased are strong, yet incapable of sustaining damage, and are thus fragile.**  
**-HP: 500**  
**-MP: 1000**  
**-Summons Skeleton;**  
**(Skeleton) 1 HP, 3 STR | 5 MP**  
**(Skeleton Warrior) 10 HP, 8 STR | 15 MP**  
**(Skeleton Archer) 8 HP, 9 STR | 15 MP**  
**(Skeleton Rogue) 4 HP, 8 STR | 15 MP**  
**(Skeleton Knight) 18 HP, 15 STR | 30 MP**  
**(Skeleton Mage) 12 HP, 15 MAG | 30 MP**  
**(Skeleton Assassin) 8 HP, 16 STR| 30 MP**  
**(Natural Decay) -Skeleton +3 STR| -Bone Graveyard -10 HP per/second.**

**[Gluttony] Absorbs the target completely, granting access to all of their skills, experience, classes, etc.**  
**-Reduces Level by 30.**  
**-Requires 35000 MP to cast.**

**[Seal Skill] Seals the last used skill of the target for 24-Hours.  
-Can be stacked a total of 7 times.**

**[Spiritual Presence] Creates a spiritual projection of the caster.  
-Intangible.  
-Incapable of physical interactions.**

**[Bone Armor] Grows platings of bone throughout the body.  
-Strong as Bone.**

**[Taekwondo] A martial art that puts an emphasis on kicking, focusing primarily on head-height kicks, jump and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques.**  
**Rank: 2/15**  
**-Axe Kick: Raising your foot up to the height of the head, slam your foot down, similar to an ax. Reinforcing attack with MP will reduce damage, but increase the speed of the attack.**

**-Back Kick: Turning, raise your front leg a bit, before kicking back. Has a chance to stun the target.**

**{Rituals}**  
**[Ritual of Marrow] By praying to your god(s), the caster becomes capable of creating a Marrow Shard.**  
**-Requires 3 Beast Bones.**

**[Ritual of Corruption] By praying to your God(s), the caster becomes capable of creating a Corrupted Root.**  
**-Requires 3 Fiend Fragments.**

**[Ritual of Essence] By praying to your god(s), the caster becomes capable of creating an Essence Scale.**  
**-Requires 3 Heart Husks.**

I am overcome with amazement.

Looking around for a reflective surface, I grabbed a piece of iron that I had for some reason and began to marvel at my new appearance. I wasn't disappointed.

I have grown to around two, point seven meters, retained my gray skin, but now possessed ashen-silver hair, which reached my waist. Atop my forehead, was a single ivory horn of about twelve-centimeters. My body has become rather toned, becoming muscular, yet only being somewhat visible. My eyes, which were apparently something called -Demon Orbs-, were of two colors. My left eye was scarlet red, while my right eye was that of amethyst purple. I also possessed a total of three tattoos on my body, one being that of what seemed to be a ghost, another being of a rib, and the last being of unknown runes.

My visor which although isn't part of my body, I consider it to be as it has been with me since the beginning. It now resembled what seemed to be the skull of a stag, though it was metallic, yet still made of bone. Growing from above the slitted eye sockets was a pair of antlers. I wasn't sure if the antlers would serve some sort of purpose.

I decided to spend the rest of the day simply testing out both my new body and my new skills.

...

My -Demon Orbs- are amazing.

...

I had the bone wall barring entry to my room removed.

I then spent my evening brewing potions. Or at least, that was the plan, until I heard scuffling outside my room entrance. After creating some makeshift pants from some hides and a rag, I walked out, finding the elf Feno, who was muttering to herself as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Hm? Ah, Feno. Did you need something?" I asked the elf. Said elf froze upon catching sight of my new form. I calmly watched as the elf slowly made her way to me, and begin petting my gut.

"Ah, this feeling, this smell." Feno creepily muttered. I blinked.

"Eh, Feno?" I asked as she began pushing me back somehow. When I was at the mat I used as my bed, she somehow forced me onto my back, in which, she then climbed onto. Planting herself onto my stomach, she placed her head on my chest, before closing her eyes. I then heard a nigh-soundless snore. Glancing down at the sleeping elf, I sighed, and sat up, careful so the elf wouldn't awaken. Positioning her so that she was leaning on me, I pulled and opened one of the books I had made, on the writings of the -Goblin Language-.

...

"Gobu-Rukku! Gobu-Rou wants everyone in the-" Kichi trailed off as he stared at me. Feno had woken around an hour prior, and was currently learning to write the -Goblin Language- even if it was considered extinct, literature-wise. The ogre strode through the room until he was standing across from me. He was slightly taller than me, so he glanced down at me. Without hesitation, he grinned as he gripped my shoulders.

"You evolved! " He congratulated me, laughing. I grinned back while chuckling. Eventually, the two of us calmed down, enough that Kichi could relay what Rou wanted. I told the ogre that I would be right over, which he grinned to before leaving. I then got to quickly dressing, putting on some spare clothing that I had made for Kichi should he need it. Funny, that it was I who needed it, considering my size. Due to the fact it was made with an ogre in mind, it was somewhat baggy, though such a thing wasn't a problem for me.

Making my way out of my room, Feno quickly abandoned her writings and quickly joined me. When the two of us reached the main room, there was a long table, an assortment of food prepared by the human twins Felicia and Alma Timiano. Quickly noticing my new appearance, Rou quickly made his way towards me, while everyone was still arriving. Gripping my shoulder, he grinned.

"Congratulations Gobu-Rukku." He simply stated. In response, I nodded while chuckling a bit, one he partook in. Releasing my shoulder, he stood beside me as we stared at the gathering goblins.

"We've come rather far for goblins haven't we?" I stated, staring at the abundance of hobgoblins, mind remembering of the supposed rarity and difficulty of the transition from goblin-to-hobgoblin. Crossing his arms, Rou chuckled once more.

"When one fights for survival, isn't it best to include the others, lest they are lost to the tides of time." He spoke, making my eyes widen ever-so-slightly. I see, so this was his intention. Humming, I half-way turned to him.

"If this is your plan, then I'll be doing my best to help out then. Ah, but don't forget, should you require help, you have us to assist you." I said giving him a thumbs up, as I began to walk off. The ogre remained silent for a few moments before a grin broke out. He didn't speak, but he didn't need to. There are times when actions spoke louder than words after all.

Once everyone had gathered, some stopping to marvel at my new form, Rou began to speak. He spoke of a previous event that had occurred during a hunt he had participated in, with Kichi. Five goblins of the elder generation had deserted our ranks, disillusioned with Rou's leadership. Unwilling to follow his orders any longer, they fled, but not before given the mercy of not being followed, nor killed. All, in all, it was unlikely for them to survive for more than a month at most, seeing as we were in territory infested with beasts of greater physical power.

"To that end, if there are any others who wish to leave, don't be afraid to let me know." He took a breath. "I will not hinder you, nor will I bear any resentments. I'll even send you on your way with a parting gift." He spoke, his eyes revealing his hopes. I closed my eyes and tilted my head low. As he revealed his intentions, his goals, and his visions for the future, I felt something take place.

Our leader possessed something that separated him from the rest of us. Where Sei desired only the pursuit of knowledge, Sato and her thirst for battle, and even Kichi and his desire for personal strength, no one else exhibited the traits that Rou possessed. He was a being of character, one willing to do what is needed to achieve his goals. When he spoke, underneath his words was a single line, a single sentence, one that cemented my loyalty.

"**Follow me, and I will show you the future.**"

Words were no longer needed. Should he desire the world, I will offer it on a silver platter; Should he desire the lands around us, I will ensure such a desire come to fruition; Should he pave a way to the heavens and hells, I will gladly follow. I would follow this ogre from dusk to dawn, wage wars will the world itself if needed.

"Well then, with the hope of a brighter future, let's push forward together..." Our leader held his glass to the air. We did the same.

"Cheers!"

**{Day 55}**

In order to increase the potential of our tribe, I've taken to teaching the willing, on some of my mastered skills, such as -Skinning-, -Extracting-, and -Tanning- itself. Upon learning of my desire to share my skills, I was bombarded with almost the entirety of the tribe, each desiring to remove the skin from the meat with ease, removing any and all non-edible substances from the body, and the creation of leather. I found it somewhat funny to find the human blacksmith, Emery amongst the crowd.

And so, the entire day was spent on mastering those three skills. I learned from the blacksmith that Rou had wanted to join in, but was currently invested in some sort of project he has been conducting since this morning.

Whatever he's doing, must be beneficial to the tribe in some way, though I wouldn't put it past him to just be creating something for himself. Emery couldn't counter the argument, so she just sheepishly laughed.

...

Sei and Sato were both giving Feno the stink eye as I taught her more words of the -Goblin Language-. Ji was also with us, becoming extremely interested when he learned of the existence of -Goblin Language- literature.

...Why exactly were they glaring at her? All she was doing was leaning on me as I taught the two.

**{Day 56}**

I was fixing up some breakfast for the imprisoned elves when Rou stumbled in, eyes filled with lethargy.

"Fua, Ah... Sorry 'bout that. I didn't get any bloody sleep last night." The ogre muttered as he stumbled about, "Alright, you lot... I've got a present for each and every last one of you." He said as he presented some kind of trinket. The object itself was a bit shiny, but I did have to wonder, what purpose did it serve?

"So, with this yeah... You'll be able to contact me any-time ya want!" He missed a step and corrected himself. "Oh, oh I forgot to mention..." He trailed off, head dipping a bit.

"These cuties are designed so that once you put them on, they will fuse itself with your flesh." Eh? "So the only way for you to remove them is by me, or by lopping your ear off." He said casually, almost tripping over himself.

"But, but, but! To make up for that, I've put several beneficial enchantments onto them." He said, leaning on a wall for support.

... I see, but the question I need to know the answer to is...

Where is it being put?

...

It was supposed to be worn as an earpiece. Ah, makes sense I suppose.

Once my earpiece was fused to my ear, I continued my lesson to Feno and Ji.

...

Tonight, Feno awakened me, having stripped me, and was caressing my crotch. I would have said something at this point, but her pupils had already changed to what resembled hearts, and I knew, I wouldn't be able to sway her of anything. And so, I didn't do anything, except go along with her little scheme.

**{Day 57}**

When Feno learned that the magic I primarily used, wasn't necromancy, she asked to learn. Especially so, when she learned I also possessed the -Spirit Attribute-. I just nodded as I passed some breakfast to the remaining imprisoned elves, Arue and Kirue, who'd had been restraining themselves when the others had given in. I couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for them, especially when I learned that the twins were actually Feno's distant cousins and childhood neighbors.

As I placed down their meals, I paused when they grasped at my outstretched hands. They were gasping heavily, clutching their chest with a single hand as they attempted to speak. I gently pulled out of their grip, before getting up, staying quiet while Feno offered comforting words to her relatives. When she finished, I turned and walked off, the elf woman quickly following.

...

While instructing my students on the ratio of ingredients needed to concoct a potion properly, Rou returned with several docile beasts, our usual party + Sato, Sei, and Redhead following after. When he approached, I paused the lesson.

"Gobu-Rou? Did you need something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not really. Just curious about what you're doing exactly." He gestured towards the gathered mass, a vast majority being goblins, a small portion being elves. I cleared my throat, before gesturing towards a wooden board nailed onto the wall, a parchment with a pie-chart on it.

"I am using this diagram to properly instruct everyone the proper method of creating a potion. It is vital that they follow the diagram thoroughly, lest they create a chemical explosion, or causes it to combust onto itself." I spoke as I pointed my stick onto a part of the diagram. When I turned back to Rou, he had disappeared. Glancing around, I found him next to several hobgoblins, an open book in his hand.

Nodding, I returned to the lesson.

**{Day 58}**

While I cleaned my scythe, I heard movement. Turning, I watched as Rou entered the cave, shortly followed by a literal pack of wolves. I watched in silence as he noticed my stare and gave me a thumbs up. I just gave him a dull stare before returning to my task.

...

I had just placed down Arue and Kirue's meals, Sato helping when Kirue gripped my arm.

"Mou, D-do as you like! I can't take it anymore!" "Just do what you want with us! But p-please, make it stop!" The two were moaning, sort of rubbing themselves on my arms. I stayed where I was, petrified from both what I heard and the sensation. Next, to me, Sato was giving me a horrified expression. Gripping my shoulder, she spoke.

"Gobu-Rukku, resist! You must resist!" She said, just as Rou entered the room. Noticing what was happening, Rou walked over, kneeled down, and gripped my other shoulder.

"I leave them to you." He grinned, as Sato gasped in horror. Meanwhile, I was still frozen from the feeling alone. Said feeling was also spreading throughout my body, causing my body to act up.

...

In the end, I was incapable of resisting the base instincts of being a goblin. When I came to, I found the twin elves, Arue and Kirue embracing me on both sides of a bed. Lying atop on my chest was Feno, who had joined in halfway through the session. Seeing as all three elves were fast asleep, and I was likely to be unable to escape without waking them, I settled down, and closed my eyes, steadying my breathing so that I would doze off.

**{Day 59}**

I found both Sato and Sei facing a fall, along with a depressed aura. It was more of Sato sulking and Sei just gloomily staring at a wall, but still... When I attempted to gain their attention, I was met with silence, though their expressions did change to glares when Arue and Kirue wandered nearby. From what I learned about elves, where they are extremely affectionate creatures when directed at the person that has garnered their interest. As shown with Feno, Arue, and Kirue, due to their instincts, I was labeled as their husband, despite only having slept with each other once.

I also learned that polygamy was a moderate part of their society, having instances throughout their history of women with multiple husbands, men with multiple wives, men with husbands, and women with wives. I had only partially believed what the three elves told me, but after witnessing the three indulge in an act of incest, what I learned was slowly becoming something I accepted...

...

Sato ended up earning both my ire and wrath when she broke my cauldron, during a lesson. When I was finished with her, she was four feet under, only her upper half remaining visible. When she muttered on whether her legs were broken, I reinforced that statement by stomping down on her head, causing two distinct snaps to be heard underground. When she began moaning in pain, I forcibly pulled her from the ground and began to toss her around, smashing her into walls and throwing her at the ceiling. It was only when Emery welded my cauldron back together was my anger quelled. Dropping the hobgoblin on the ground, I cheerfully asked why she was on the floor. All I got was a... aroused moan?

Seeing as I wasn't going to get an answer, I turned and walked off, unknowingly of Ji's frantic healing of Sato, Rou also healing her as well.

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**I somewhat did. I meant to put this out on Saturday, but things happened and so I just forgot about it.**

**The interactions between Rukku, Sato, and Sei could have been better, so there's that.**

**Elves: I decided to make elves practice polygamy and become extremely affectionate because I can, and so I can establish this story as a proper AU.**

**Feno: So Feno replaces Clo... The elf was a spur of the moment, but I don't regret writing her.**

**Harem: So, I made Rukku have a harem again... Oh well... The current roster follows so;**

**[Feno]**

**[Arue]**

**[Kirue]**

**[?]**

**[?]**

**[?]**

**Going to stop at six, but if things happen after Day 100, then I might add another. The harem itself isn't meant to be serious, due to my incapabilities of fleshing out characters...**

**-/[Author Notes End]\\\\\\-**

**I'll add more author notes to this chapter at some point.**

**The next chapter won't come out for another few weeks... Or maybe in a few days. Who knows.**


	7. Day 60-69

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 60}**

Due to drinking a concoction, I learned it could act as an energy drink, considering I was still wide awake.

Next, to me, my three elven lovers were sleeping peacefully, having forcibly moved into my room, somehow commandeering a good portion of my skeletal army. Strange it was that the three got used to the presence of animated skeletons than that of goblins faster, but I digress. Since I was awake, I spent my night rereading the first volume of theoretical magic. While I read, my eyes widened slightly when I heard a ping.

**{Alert! The System has updated.}**

**{Name} _Rukku_**  
**[Sex] _Male_**  
**[Race] _Half-Plague Lord_**  
**[Age] _60 Days_**  
**[Affiliate] _Demon - Goblin Tribe_**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 2000**  
**[MP] 2300 + 150 = 2450**

**[STR] 140 + 8 = 148**  
**[END] 200**  
**[AGI] 120**  
**[MAG] 230 + 15 = 245**  
**[INT] 150**  
**[LUK] 80**

**{Level} 17**  
**[PT] 8**

**{Favor} 235**  
**[God of Sacrifice] 180**  
**[Demigod of Curse] 10**  
**[Demigod of Marrow] 20**  
**[Demigod of Spirit] 15**

**{Blessings}**  
**[Bloody Rampage]_ Those under the blessing of the -God of Sacrifice- may periodically possess a temporary obsession over spilled blood, to the point where they gain tunnel-vision._**  
**[Skill Sealer] _Those under the blessing of the -Demigod of Curse- are capable of sealing the victims last used skill for seventy-two hours. The skill is also capable of permanently sealing away the sealed skill at the cost of temporarily reducing the stats of the caster by 1. Stats are also reduced by an additional 1 for every other skill permanently sealed. Reduced stats are restored once 72 hours have passed.  
_****[Spiritual Vision] _Under the blessing of the -Demigod of Spirit-, the caster is capable of transmitting a corporeal manifestation of their soul, allowing them limited access to the physical world._**  
**[Bone Armament] _Those who possess the blessing of the -Demigod of Marrow- are capable of growing a layer of bone plating, which possesses the strength of steel._**

**{Appearance}**  
_**A Half-Lord of two-point-seven meters tall, Rukku possesses gray skin and ashen-silver hair which reaches down towards his waist. Atop his forehead is a single twelve-centimeter ivory horn, and now possesses heterochromic eyes, his left being scarlet red, and the right, amethyst purple. His body is even-toned; muscular, yet only somewhat visible.**_

_**On his body are four distinct tattoos, each signifying one of his four blessings; The first being the crimson eye bags-like markings underneath his eyes. The second being the tattoo of a spine on his spine, with three rib bones on each side. The third is a trio of ghost that curves around his left arm, each depicting a happy, mournful, and angered wail. The final tattoo is a series of unknown runes written around his right arm.**_

**{Equipment}**  
**[Iron Bone Stag Visor] +15 MAG | Unbreakable | Mana Efficiency IV**  
_**-A unique stag skull made of a mixture of iron and marrow. When worn, it will reduce the mana cost of spells by 40%. Due to its long history with Rukku, it has been blessed by a celestial figure with being unbreakable.**_

**[Triple Horn Horse Horn Stiletto] +1 STR | Pierce**  
_**-A smooth horn, broken off of a Triple Horse, before being fashioned into a dagger. It is sometimes referred to as the 'Mini-Lance'.**_

**[Hosrepeluderare] Barrage of Repeating| Hos Repetens Ludos Verberare**  
_**-A unique scythe made of unknown metals, resembling gold and silver. An ancient artifact crafted by Velvet, the scythe is capable of creating a pair of carbon copies of the spell cast and is capable of duplicating the spell, eight additional times without any additional cost.**_

**[Scribothographia] Inscribe Spelling| Scribe Orthographia**  
_**-A unique artifact crafted by the famous wizard, Velvet. When mana is imbued into the tome, it will begin cataloging any and all spells that the caster may possess, before imprinting variants of the spell. The variants are capable of being cast once per day.**_

**[Eye of The Tyrant] Remote Detonation | Summon Asuric Tyrant**  
_**-A demon orb unique to Rukku, which allows him to summon an Asuric Tyrant, an extinct evolution of the high ogre. The demon orb is also capable of self-destructing should Rukku decide so.**_

**[Eye of The Reaper] Disintegration | Summon Hex Reaper**  
_**-A demon orb unique to Rukku, which allows him to summon a Hex Reaper, an extinct evolution of the ghoul. The demon orb is also capable of disintegrating should Rukku decide so.**_

**{Development}**  
**[Skinning]_ An ancient art predating many civilizations. A method that revolves around removing the skin of prey from its meat._**  
_**-Rank: Mastered**_  
_**-Skins, Hides, and Pelts have a 50% chance to be of a rank higher.**_  
_**-Skins, Hides, and Pelts have a 30% chance of being two ranks higher.**_  
_**-Skins, Hides, and Pelts have a 15% chance of being three ranks higher.**_  
_**-Skins, Hides, and Pelts have a 5% chance of being four ranks higher.**_

**[Extracting] _An ancient method honed by practitioners of old, revolving around the methods of removing any and all usable pieces of the body._**  
_**-Rank: Mastered**_  
_**-Crafting materials are highlighted in green.**_  
_**-Food ingredients are highlighted in yellow.**_  
_**-Brewing materials are highlighted in red.**_

**[Tanning] _A method invented by the hunters of a bygone era, one that revolves around creating leather from skins, pelts, and hides._**  
_**-Rank: Mastered**_  
_**-Processed leather has an 80% chance to be of a -Rare- quality.**_  
_**-Processed leather has a 40% chance to produce a second leather of -Normal- quality.**_

**[Cooking] _An olden art that predates history, a method used by all beings with sentience. Using the element of heat or fire, they create dishes that not only satisfies hunger but may also provide beneficial effects._**  
_**-Rank: Mastered**_  
_**-Dishes taste 50% better.**_  
_**-Dishes have a 25% chance of possessing three beneficial effects.**_

**[Mentor]_ When delving into a subject of interest, the mentor is capable of instilling the knowledge required to know of the subject, into their students._**  
_**-Rank: Advanced**_  
_**-Students learn skills 40% faster.**_  
_**-Maximum of 80 students can be accounted for at once.**_

**[Alchemy] _An ancient art that involves the usage of herbs and extracts. Using specialized tools, one becomes capable of producing potions, antidotes, poisons, and a wide variety of other products._**  
_**-Rank: Unique**_  
_**-Potions possess a 40% chance to become twice as effective.**_  
_**-Antidotes have a 40% chance to heal a second negative effect.**_  
_**-Poisons have a 40% chance for their duration to increase by twice.**_  
_**-Potions have an 18% chance to yield twice its product.**_  
_**-Antidotes have an 18% chance to increase a grade.**_  
_**-Poisons have an 18% chance to become twice as deadly.**_

**{Active}**  
**[Sacrifice] _Sacrifice the chosen living or dead, unto your God's name, gaining favor in return._**  
_**-Living: Increases favor by 10.**_  
_**-Dead: Increases favor by 5.**_

**{Bone Attribute} _A sub-element of earth, which enables the creation and manipulation of marrow._**  
_**-Rank: Rookie**_  
**-[Spear of Bones]**_** A trio of spears made from mana-grown marrow. Upon creation, it hovers above the caster but will launch itself forward should its caster bid it so.**_

_**-[Lancing Bone]- By hollowing itself out, and thinning its marrow, a spear can gain the ability to home onto a target of choice, sacrificing half of its original durability. The body of the spear also becomes flexible, allowing it to bend to some degree while retaining its piercing power.**_

_**-[Pronged Bone]- By splitting its tip in half, a spear is capable of enabling itself the ability to restrict, and restrain a target, by sacrificing its ability to kill. In addition to restricting the target, they become incapable of using magic.**_

_**-[Barbed Bone]- Growing small thorns that are scattered throughout its body, a spear is capable of inflicting extra damage when impacting against a target, as its spearhead will shatter, forcing the thorning fragments in every direction while within the body.**_

_**-[Drilling Bone]- A curved ridge forms around the shaft of a spear, allowing it to spin at high speeds. This enables the spear to pierce many defenses, both physical, and magical. While it spins, however, it loses the ability to arc, forcing it to launch straight, making it difficult to aim at a long distance.**_

_**-[Scatter Bone]- Cracks form throughout the body of the spear, making it extremely fragile. Shortly after being launched, it explodes, sending a shower of fragments flying forward. In exchange for its durability, the spear is imbued with a curse that forces anything that comes within contact to be brittle.**_

_**-[Pummel Bone]- By thickening its shaft, a spear is capable of withstanding great amounts of damage. However, by doing so, the spear sacrifices its ability to kill, as the marrow used to reinforce the shaft comes from the spearhead, which has become blunted as a result.**_

_**-[Leeching Bone]- By merging the three spears together, a new spear emerges, appearing as a trident. The trident is imbued with the ability to attract bodies of mass towards it, its sharpened tips used to puncture and skewer them. Skewered bodies also have their mana drained, which is transferred back to the caster.**_

**-[Pillar of Marrow]_ A giant pillar made of marrow rises from the ground, resembling a rib bone. If used correctly, it can be used to skewer a target from below._**

_**-[Cage of Marrow]- Eight pillars of marrow rise around the target(s), trapping them inside. Should they attempt to escape, eight more pillars rise up, slanted and pointed at them. They try to escape through the cracks, the pillars will launch themselves from the ground, likely puncturing a massive hole in the target.**_

_**-[Tower of Marrow]- Four massive bone pillars rise up, a solid mass of marrow connecting the four as the tower rises high into the air. Due to the creation of the tower itself, so long as it remains connected to the ground, it will defy gravity no matter how damaged it is.**_

_**-[Monolith of Marrow]- A single pillar of marrow rises from the ground. Inscribed deep into the bone itself are various hexes, and enchantments. It will release a pulse that rapidly regenerates allies, but drains enemies of their energy, making them fatigued. It will also instill both power and restore a bit of mana to allies while draining the enemies will to live.**_

**{Curse Attribute} _A sub-element of Arcane, which enables the creation and activation of hexes, and enchantments._**  
_**-Rank: Rookie**_  
**-[ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ] _Forms a hex that forces those within its radius to become extremely brittle._**

**-[ᛚᛖᚦᚨᚱᚷᛃ] _Forms a hex that forces those within its radius to become extremely lethargic._**

**{Spirit Attribute} _A sub-element of Wind, which enables the manipulation and modifications of souls, and essences._**  
_**-Rank: Rookie**_  
**-[Soul Search] _Causes the caster's eyes to glow an ethereal green. When their eyes lie upon their target, they are capable of 'locking' on to them, allowing them to be tracked through obstacles, an outline covering them, and allowing the caster to glean basic information off of their target, even their recent thoughts._**

**-[Soul Siphon] _The caster siphons the spiritual essence of their target(s). The essence can be used to restore the casters own mana pool, or can be imbued _****_into objects, turning them into mana batteries. The essence can also be solidified, allowing it to be used in brewing._**

**_-[Soul Coerce]_ _Through the manipulation of the mana coursing through the bone, enemy undead can be enthralled into becoming allies._**

**-[Poison Attribute]_ A sub-element of Earth and Water, which enables the creation and modification of poisons._  
_-Rank: Beginner_  
-[Sleep Powder] _Release a small cloud of powder that becomes a liquid upon inhaling the cloud. The liquid will then force the body to slow down, tricking the senses into a sense of fatigue, making the recipient to fall asleep._**

**-[Gluttony] _An incomprehensible skill that allows the caster to devour a being in their entirety. In doing so, however, the caster is irreversibly changed as they take on the beings memories, personality, skills, classes, etc. While the process in effect, the caster will also be inflicted with a curse that reduces their level by thirty. In order to cast the skill, the caster must use up all of their MP, and a vast majority of their HP to cast._**

**-[Taekwondo] _A martial art that puts an emphasis on kicking._**  
_**-Rank: Rookie**_  
**-[Axe Kick]- _Raising the lege up high, mana is infused into the heel, which when brought down, will create a crater in the ground itself._**

**-[Back Kick]- _Turning halfway before kicking, the target is sent flying with a chance of being stunned._**

**{Summons}**  
**-[Bone Soldier] _Born from mana-grown marrow, a soldier of animated bones is formed. Resembled in the likeness of a hobgoblin, the skeleton is made alongside its mana-formed armor and weapon, leather-reinforced chainmail, and both a bone longsword and bone longbow, a quiver found on its right waist._**

**_-[Bone Tyrant] Formed from the masses of dozens of -Bone Soldier-, the tyrant forms. Covered from neck-to-toe in condensed rib bones, it arms itself with a massive bone cleaver in its right hand, and a crude slab of bone for a shield in its left. Decorating its left shoulder are the still animated clacking skulls of many of the soldiers used in the fusion. Hovering atop the neck is the conjoined skull that makes up the head, possessing three jaws, and four glowing eyes._**

**-[Bone Mage]_ Born from mana-grown marrow, a mage of animated bones is made. Resembling the likeness of a hobgoblin, the skeleton is formed alongside its robes, a sort of marrow-like material, and a staff made of bone. Through its focus and catalyst, the staff, it gains the capability of casting ice magic and summoning -Bone Minions-_**

**-[Bone Minion]- _A skeleton made in the likeness of a goblin, the bone construct is garbed in leather-reinforced cloth, and armed with a shortsword, shortbow, and dagger, all made of bone. When summoned, they appear in groups of four, two when summoned by a -Bone Mage-._**

**_-[Bone Reaper] Formed from the mass of six -Bone Mage-, the reaper forms. Covered entirely in blackened tattered robes, it arms itself with a scythe made of silver, and the pole made from intertwining bones. Hovering around it are five clacking skulls that will readily sacrifice itself to protect the reaper, or revive it, should it fall._**

**-[Bone Graveyard] _Forms a totem of a goblin, hobgoblin, and ogre, before plating it into the ground. Five meters around the totem, a bone fence takes form, bathing the land within its boundary with a chilling aura. From the tainted ground, tombstones form, the reanimated slowly rising upwards to walk the lands once more._**  
_**-[Skeleton]- An animated skeleton, armed with nothing but its fists. Despite its fragile and weak frame, it makes up for its weak body with the ability to erode armor upon making contact.**_  
_**-[Skeleton Warrior]- An animated skeleton armed with only a rusty iron sword. It is capable of raising the natural defense of its fellow undead by raising its sword in the air and rapidly slamming its teeth together.**_  
_**-[Skeleton Archer]- An animated skeleton armed with rotted arrows and bow. Upon running out of arrows, it can sacrifice a -Skeleton- in order to refill its quiver.**_  
_**-[Zombie]- A shambling corpse. Unlike a skeleton, it possesses a great amount of durability. Upon death, the zombie will bulge in place, swelling to twice its initial size before exploding. From its remains, a -Skeleton- may rise.**_  
_**-[Zombie Brute]- A muscular shambling corpse. It is strong enough to throw other zombies at targets. Upon death, its stomach will explode, revealing a trio of -Toxic Zombie- within.**_  
_**-[Toxic Zombie]- A shambling corpse filled with toxic poisons. It can throw its poisoned body parts which explode on impact or can self-destruct, releasing a cloud of poison.**_  
_**-[Necro Zombie]- A shambling corpse that possessing a unique wail that will resurrect fallen undead. Undead that has been resurrected, have a small chance of becoming a -Toxic Zombie-.**_  
_**-[Ghost]- A corporeal spirit. It is capable of possessing inanimate objects. When it has possessed an object, it will attack with attacks that correspond with what it has possessed.**_  
_**-[Phantom]- A corporeal spirit with the ability to possess multiple objects at once. When a sufficient amount of objects are possessed, it will condense together, forming a haunted golem.**_  
_**-[Wraith]- A corporeal ghost that is garbed in a tattered cloak. It is armed with a lantern allowing it to manipulate fire to a degree. It is also capable of releasing a wail that instills terror amongst the living.**_  
_**-[Poltergeist]- A condensation of dozens of wraiths. It is incapable of physically attacking, instead, relying on its telekinesis to manipulate and strike its targets with great amounts of objects.**_

**{Support}**

**-[Mending Bone] **_**By drawing upon the mana found in the surroundings, the caster focuses the spell on the marrow found in the bones, allowing the bones to heal and regenerate at an accelerated rate.**_

**-[Reverse-Poison]_ Through the manipulation of poison, an all-curing antidote can be made, aiding any and all inflictions._**

I wasn't sure what to feel at this point. It seems I have gained a few new skills at least. Also, it seems, that with this new update, my body has changed, however, slightly it is, mine is my hair growing just a bit longer.

Since I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, I grabbed a stray strip of leather and began wrapping it wound my hair as a makeshift bind. When I had finished, my hair was now in a ponytail. Picking the book I had dropped, I searched for where I had left off, only for Rou to peer into the room.

...

Apparently, we were being attacked by foreign skeletons. At first, Rou had thought I was the one at fault, only for it to not be the case, as my skeletons had actual armor, as opposed to the enemy skeletons, which wore cloth.

Getting to my feet, I followed our leader, Feno accompanying me as Arue and Kirue mustered an attack force with my skeletons. Unlike her cousins, Feno was an archer, not a swordsman, so after being given a bow & quiver by one of the skeletons, she was ready to head out.

By the time the two of us reached the main area, the attack was already on. Enemy skeletons garbed in cloth and wielding iron weapons charged in, Mi and Regret firing their crossbows at the approaching skeletons, while kobolds fought the undead off. I wasn't sure why there were kobolds but I didn't question it. Gripping my scythe, I held it up and spoke.

"Spear of Bones," I spoke, nine spears forming. Unlike before, the spears now appeared as actual spears. As it hovered in place, I hummed.

"Pummel Bone." I continued, watching as the spears began transforming. Once finished, the nine spears positioned themselves in front of me before launching themselves at the skeletons. I watched passively as my spear expectantly shattered the invading skeletons, my bone skills being vastly superior to theirs. I heard Mi shouting something to Rou, but I was incapable of grasping it. How unfortunate it was, that only Rou was capable of transmitting messages and not vice-versa. If such a thing was possible, communication would be both simpler and easier.

"Agony squad, support Hatred, and Anger!" I heard Rou transmit. I wordlessly nodded and turned towards Sei and the others, Feno having long since joined Regret. Gripping my scythe, I quickly made my way towards Sei, Fu, and Mal, who were all preparing their spells. Waving my scythe in the air, I uttered;

"Spear of Bones, Scatter Bone." I chanted, nine spears forming, before cracking in place. When I reached the others, I swung my scythe down, sending a torrent of fragments down at the skeletons, unfortunately not doing much damage. Grimacing, I summoned another batch of spears, before simply launching them at the enemies. In my haste to fight the enemy skeletons, I had only brought with me only a few dozen -Marrow Hilts-, which only amounted to fourteen now. I would have to conserve my supply until I could get more. As we blanketed the entrance with spells, our earpieces cracked from noise. It was Rou.

"Got it! Everyone, instead of hitting them with slashing and stabbing..." Ro trailed off, the sound of a skeleton shattering in the distance. "Hit'em with blunt force attacks!" The transmission then cut off. At this, I hummed before remembering something.

"Hm, hm. It seems it's your turn then. Give it your best." I spoke as my left eye glowed. Without hesitation, I gouged my eye, which brought a shocked cry from Mal who was next to me. As blood freely flowed from my wound, I tossed it into the air, even as my blood that was once flowing, condense into the eye. I turned away to focus on the skeleton horde, even as the blood expanded, forming into a muscular-toned crimson body, not unlike Kichi. As the tyrant's body formed, bone plating grew onto his body, soon resembling that of a lizardman.

Soon enough, the Asuric Tyrant was covered head-to-toe in solid bone. What shouldn't be moving about was his boney tail, which the tyrant used to whip at the skeletons, scattering them. Finally, the tyrant's formation was completed as he hefted a massive bone hammer and a bone bulwark. With a toneless roar, the tyrant garnered the attention of everyone in the cave. With another roar, the tyrant leaped off of the cliff overlooking the entrance and slammed down in the middle of the skeleton horde.

Nodding at the destruction the Asuric Tyrant was making, I moved to continue attacking with my spears. I didn't, however, as I heard an awkward cough from my side. By now my wound had healed itself, so I wasn't losing blood. It still didn't stop Fu and Mal from freaking out, especially since, instead of the familiar scarlet eye, all that remained was a dark gaping eye socket. I wasn't able to find Sei for some reason, so I activated -Soul Search-. The duo's cry was enhanced when a blue ethereal light, similar to that of a fire, lit in the middle of my eye socket. Glancing around, I found Sei with Hatred, staring at the Asuric Tyrant with an interested frown.

As I moved to jump down the cliff, I heard a thud. Turning, I found Mal on the ground, knocked out from fright. Above him, Fu was panicking, alternating from freaking over my lost eye, and her friend's collapse. Stifling a chuckle, I leaped down the cliff, landing and creating a slight crater. Deactivating -Soul Search-, I began dedicating most of my mana into my **-**ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ**\- **curse. As waves of the curse impacted the skeletons, I began to smile as the slightest contact with each other caused the skeletons to collapse onto each other.

Soon enough, with the efforts of the others and the shambling brittle mess that was the skeletons, all that remained was a pile of bonemeal. Picking up one of the bones, I bit into it, noting how powdery it tasted. As I ate the bone, the sound of marching was heard. Turning towards the entrance, the silhouettes of more and more skeletons appeared. Once more, the goblins and kobolds began to fight the undead, only to briefly pause when Rou's voice rang across the room.

"Everyone, listen up!" We briefly paused before resuming our battle.

"I want you all to treat this battle as though your life depends on it." He briefly stopped before continuing. "Defeat as many skeletons as you can, and emerge from this stronger than you were before. I'll let you know when to wrap this up." I saw him glance in our direction.

"Regret and Agony squads, try and participate as much as you can. Just bash their skulls with a club or something." He said before looking back at the entrance.

"This is all. Good luck!" With that, his transmission cut off. At once, everyone roared with vigor, shocking the kobolds. Putting away my scythe, seeing as it wouldn't really help unless I used the other end, and began straight up punching the skeletons, using my neglected -Taekwondo- skill.

...

**{Day 61}**

Soon, it became morning, seeing as the constant skeleton horde seemed to slow, and the natural light that filtered through.

"Well then, it seems it's time I brought this festival to an end." I heard Rou mutter through the earpiece.

"Everyone, fall back!" With that command, everyone gradual stopped fighting, backing away, slowly ensuring they would not be attacked from behind. I myself turned, heading back towards my room to go get some -Shamanic Concoctions- and -Shamanic Brews-. As I did so, my Asuric Tyrant stood in my way. Holding a hand towards him, I heard a random goblin ask.

"Gobu-Rukku! Where's your eye?!" At this, suddenly I got a good amount of attention, something I didn't want. I didn't respond as I grabbed the Asuric Tyrant's face, and ripped out his eye. The Tyrant began to moan as his body collapsed into a red smoke, the bone armor covering him shattering in place. Holding the eye, I wordlessly pushed it back into my empty eye socket, ignoring the disgusted face of several goblins, and the weird squish sound I heard. Turning towards the goblin in question, I raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? What're you talking about?" I asked, just as Rou sailed over us and onto the ground. Knowing he would easily deal with the skeletons, I continued on my way, heading into my room, and towards an empty, unsuspecting wall. Behind me, Arue and Kirue came over to aid me, Feno appearing shortly, and doing the same. The elf twins were unable to support the battle, so they spent the time both organizing the room and repairing broken equipment.

Touching the bottom of the wall, I gripped it, and pulled it up, revealing a shelf covered with boxes of potions, both my own and the ones Spinel entrusted to me. Since my potions would act as an energy drink, I only took a box, while taking three other boxes. My box of potions could only carry up to six, while other boxes could carry up to thirty.

Walking out of the room, all three of my elf lovers carrying one of the regular potion boxes. I tried to take them, but they were unrelenting. Regardless, we distributed the potions to those whose wounds were too extensive that healing magic wouldn't help. I meanwhile, distributed my potions to Kichi, Rou, Mi, E, Sato, and Sei. While Kichi, Mi, and E drank theirs down without hassle, I had issues with Sato and Sei. And Rou...

"It's like an energy drink!" He had exclaimed excitedly. I just gave him a deadpan. Did he like energy drinks or something?

Sato had to have hers forced down her throat, which I did so. Unfortunately, I soon learned she enjoyed it when I treated her roughly, if the blush and rolled up eyes meant anything. Sei meanwhile, only put up a bit of a struggle as she ran away for some reason. In response, I opened the potion and grabbed her shoulder. Without hesitation, I rammed it into her mouth, forcing the contents down her throat. Pulling out the bottle, I tossed it away before walking away, unknowing of her dazed, yet buzzed expression.

...

For the first time in months, Rou, Kichi and I were hunting together. While Kichi chewed on the leg of a -Horn Rabbit-, I was skinning a -Armored Raccoon-. Rou was looking through the thicket at something, before jumping high in the air. Did something catch his interest? Putting away the pelt and plating, I picked up the skinned raccoon and bit into it, not caring for its raw state. Raw meat had a certain appeal, unlike cooked food. I wonder why that is...

Getting to my feet, Kichi and I walked through the thicket to join Rou. There, lying tied in spider string was a dozen humans. Nearby was the corpses of various elves, only one of them living, an elf woman. While Rou began burying the bodies, Kichi and I picked up humans and sole elf.

"You need help? They look rather heavy." I offered Kichi when he picked up the pile of humans. On my shoulder was the elf woman. He just grinned.

"Nah, I got this." He declined. Rou was helping himself to the elves' equipment.

...

When we returned to the cave, literally all three of my lovers began staring me down with these empty smiles. I got scared. It was only after I put the elf woman down, did they let up with their stares. Mi who was nearby, just laughed.

...

Feno, Arue, and Kirue were really aggressive tonight. It seems they were jealous, seeing as afterward, I heard plans of exacting harm against some princess. To stop them, I just wrapped my arms around them as I lied down. Almost instantly, they became docile.

**{Day 62}**

"To hell with you, you damn goblins!" I stared down at the human before snapping one of his fingers. As he screamed in pain, I continued staring down at him. Since I had no opinion of humans, I didn't find enjoyment or dislike for this activity. Rou had wanted information on the events going on with the human kingdoms and had gone on to torturing them for information. When he failed to garner any information, he turned to me for help. And so, here I am.

"Speak, and your suffering will come to an end," I spoke calmly as I mended the man's finger by rubbing some -Shamanic Concoction- on the wound. As the broken finger mended itself, I grabbed another finger. The man flinched.

"Never!" He cried defiantly. I ripped it off in response. As the man cried out in agony, I paid him no mind as I reattached the finger, but reversed, stabbing the fingernail into the wound as I attached the skin together with my potions. Behind me, Rou was idly writing down a few notes for later, while everyone else watched, spooked. Well, except for the elves who watched with glee as the humans suffered. My, how dark. Beside the spectating goblins were the other humans who stared on, defiant as well.

"If you refuse a third time..." I trailed off, passively watching as the man paled. Raising my right arm back, I asked once more. Again, the man refused. I hummed as I swung forward, shoving my arm deep into his chest. I stared as blood was spat on my face, the human coughing in pain, and agony as I pulled out the man's still beating, but disconnected heart. Shoving the heart in the dying human's mouth, I pushed the man's jaw shut and began systematically forcing the man to eat his own heart. After the man swallowed, I feigned hearing him speak.

"Ara, it was too raw?" I asked rhetorically before holding an arm out. As though reading my mind, a lit stick was offered to me by an elf. Nodding my thanks, I rammed it into his throat, where the heart was still going through. I heard a brief sputter before the man died. Humming once more, I picked up the corpse, and casually threw him to the side, and turning to the other captives.

"Next."

...

In the end, they spoke.

And yet, in the end, the elves anger was not quenched. Left with the remaining human captives, I instructed the elves in the arts of torturing, though, due to my crude methods, would more or less be referred to as simply, barbaric. Still, it was a bit humorous when the humans cried for mercy as I and the elves turned to them. I heard them cry out on how they had surrendered and how they had given us information already. I just tilted my head, feigning confusion.

**{Day 63}**

Somehow, I became the favorite amongst the elves living with us. Many times, when I wasn't instructing my students, my time was spent amongst the elves as they taught me their language, and simply chatted with them. Speaking of which, their language sounded like they were singing.

While I was learning their language, Rou and Kichi went to return the elf to the elf village. When the village in question was mentioned, the elves grew conflicted. When I inquired what they were conflicted about, I learned that they missed living in the trees, seeing as elves usually spent their whole lives in them. Somewhere in the conversation, I also learned that the elf that Rou was returning, was the princess and daughter of the current elf chieftain of the forest.

I felt like they were testing me when they mentioned the elf being a princess, but since I was just me... which is kind of sad when I think about it, I just hummed. When they mentioned that she was amongst the beautiful of elves, I idly mentioned how her beauty didn't compare to Feno, nor Arue and Kirue. I felt I passed a test as many of the other elves brightened considerably.

...

Rou and Kichi returned with mithril equipment, barrels of alcohol, and some kind of elixir. With how excited Rou was, about the alcohol, I couldn't help but compare him to the leader of the kobolds that joined us recently.

...

Later tonight, we ended up drinking the alcohol that was brought back. I will not lie, when I tasted it, I felt as though I had entered heaven. The entire time, the elves were puffing their chests out in pride.

Oddly enough, as I drank the alcohol, I was surrounded by elves on all fronts.

**{Day 64}**

Mi evolved into a Dhampir Variant last night.

She had evolved into a human at this point, but with a few key differences. One was her red eyes and golden pupils. That and the dazzling sparkles that emitted from her person. When asked whether she was beautiful to Rou, I had to butt in.

"Can you tone down with the sparkles? At this rate, I'll go blind." I complained. She gave me a grin and nodded before her sparkles were amplified. I walked off, rubbing my eyes. I ended up bumping into multiple walls, trying to escape.

Speaking of evolutions, E also evolved today, hers being something called a Half-Earth Lord. Unlike Mi, her height has grown to the point where she overtook Rou and was rivaling Kichi who...was blushing... Ara.

"With your evolutions, you're all going to need new names." Or so said Gobu-Ji. Either way, everyone soon found themselves with new names, even myself, mine being Pes-Rukku. Rou was now known as Oga-Rou, Kichi's Oga-Kichi, Asu-E for E, Damu-Mi for Mi, Bura-Sato for Sato, Supe-Sei for Sei, and Hobu-Ji for Ji II. When Mi, E, Sei, and Sato were named, they ended up doing a pose. Kichi, Ji II, and I just clapped while Rou looked done with everything.

...

The elves refused to wear ear-cuffs. When asked, they spoke of how to decorate their ears was considered a taboo and a disgrace for elves. They then said how it was akin to exile. In response, Rou ended up guiding the elves into a webbed room with some volunteers from the tribe. Dumping Arue, Kirue, and Feno on me, he told me to convince them.

I convinced them not even a second later. Apparently, if a significant other was asking, then it was fine. Huh, well then.

...

Sato evolved into a Half-Blood Lord. She did so earlier, but I forgot to mention it. When I congratulated her, I was met with a deep blush from her as she looked away. When she began stuttering, Sei ended up translating for her. It was a bit funny to see, though the change in behavior from the two of them was troubling for me. Before, they were rather friendly with me, and now they were acting a bit suspicious. The suspicion grew when I noticed the duo in a deep conversation with my three elven lovers.

**{Day 65}**

I just learned that Rou could summon skeletons as well. His were blackened, and thus if I remember correctly, stronger than my own. I asked if I could test one of my skeletons against his. He agreed.

A few minutes later, I had a -Marrow Soldier- face off against his Black Iron Skeleton. That wasn't its actual name, but I decided to call it that. Imagine my not-really-surprised expression when my skeleton decimated Rou's. It was rather funny to watch as Rou attempted to destroy my skeleton with another, only to learn that the skeleton was inferior to mine as it failed to actually damage it.

**[Marrow Soldier] A skeleton that has grown from the forming marrow, created from mana. These constructs, though weak individually, they possess a moderate amount of health and can withstand multiple attacks before being destroyed.**  
**-HP: 247/250**  
**-MP: 100**  
**-STR: 15**  
**-END: 25**  
**-MAG: 10**  
**-INT: 10**  
**-LUK: 10**  
**(Strength In Numbers I) +1 STR for Additional Marrow Soldier**  
**(Destruction Avoidance) 5% chance to avoid Fatal Blow.**  
**(Siphon Health I) Steals 5% Maximum HP upon hit. 3% of stolen HP regenerates caster, while 2% regenerates Minion.**

His skeleton which should be superior to mine only did three damage. By the gods that's sad. After a bit more of sparring, Rou ended up wanting my skeletons as sparring partners, only for myself to disagree as they were actually, really weak, strength wise, as while they can easily handle a goblin, and maybe a hobgoblin, everyone else would destroy it. Also, the elves altogether seemed to be bonding with my skeletons somehow. I once caught a -Bone Mage- helping an elf maintain his bow. It was weird, but I didn't do anything about it.

He agreed, especially after the elves, after hearing of the possible spars against my skeletons and the thought that they could be destroyed ended up making them almost attack him. I had to calm them down.

**{Day 66}**

Today, I was helping Arue and Kirue who were processing mithril.

Due to my enhanced strength, I could easily carry tons of solid mithril ore easily. While I was helping them, they began teaching me the basics of mithril-working, despite saying how it was a family-only technique. I think this was their way of telling me to marry them. When I mentioned if they wanted me to marry them, they grew extremely flustered and began to make humorous blunders.

Feno who was nearby was just giggling as she sharpened her sword, also made of mithril. The Redhead who was also sharpening her weapon suggested I asked Emery to make several rings if I was going to go through with it. As she gave suggestions on what sort of rings Arue and Kirue could make, Sato and Sei walked in, the latter reading a tome.

"What're you guys talking about?" Sato asked as she grabbed a seat. She instantly got up, the moment the Redhead mentioned my name, my lovers and marriage. She stared at Feno, and I watched as the pair's eyes began twitching erratically. At the corner of my vision, I noticed Arue shooing the Redhead away, mouthing something. The Redhead brightened and nodded before clasping her hands together and giving me a smile. Eh?

The moment Sato and Sei, as well as Feno, gave me the same smile, I got up.

"I don't know what you're all planning, but I want no part in it," I said, before running out of the room.

**()()()**  
**Third PoV**  
**()()()**

There was a bit of commotion emitting from the human section of the cave. As heads turned to the source, Rukku came bursting out. The Half-Lord made three steps before being attacked by Sato and Sei. Holding a large stone in a hand, she swung, knocking the poor Half-Lord out. As he fell to the ground, his three elven lovers, Feno, Arue and Kirue appeared, the twins grabbing his arms, while Feno grabbed his head. Sato and Sei grabbed his legs before lifting him. Once he was in the air, the five began dragging his body towards his room.

Rou, who had walked in at that moment froze. He then gave a two-finger salute at the unconscious Half-Lord. Kichi and E who were with him, stared at the departing group, thoughts unknown. Or at least E's was unknown, as Kichi gave her a sidelong stare, one that Rou noticed.

**()()()**  
**Rukku**  
**()()()**

When I awoke, I found myself covered in bodies. To my sides were the twins, Arue and Kirue. Resting near my left leg was Feno, with Sei on the other. Finally, sitting atop me was Sato who was giving me an intense expression.

Words were left to the coherent as, as soon as consciousness had returned, I was assaulted on all fronts by both my lovers and Sato and Sei, who I hadn't suspect to be part of this.

...

Truly, the entire experience was surreal, especially so, when after everything was over with, I learned of the relationship the two Half-Lords shared prior to attempting this.

**{Day 67}**

Sato and Sei were extremely cheerful and affectionate today.

Apparently, after the experience, the two had feared that I would reject them and that my attractions were for elves only. It was also a bit strange to see Sei do something other than calmly acknowledge someone's presence, and, instead, smile more, and actual laugh, though it was more of a chuckle. The same was for Sato, who while remaining pretty much the same, was now a bit more passive in her reactions.

After the experience, the night before, a few changes were made. One was the expansion of my room, increasing the space by three times its original size. The second was all five of my lovers moving into my room. The third was combining all of our stuff together, which resulted in a strange hybrid of a room. It was somewhat easy to tell who's stuff belonged to who, but to the others, like Kichi and Rou, it was a bit difficult to manage.

...

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked E, as the two of us, with all five of my lovers lingering nearby, sat in my room. The Half-Earth Lord fidgeted, at both her question and the various skeletons moving throughout the room, some moving some materials, and others standing idle.

"To tell you the truth... about Oga-Kichi..." She trailed off, blushing. My eyebrows raised. Ara. "I-I really like him... sorry, this must be a surprise for you." She spoke, eyes staring at the ground. When I didn't answer, she raised her head. I was actually holding in a grin as I thought back at what I noticed over the past couple days.

"What?" She asked, noticing my poorly-concealed grin. I waved her off.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking back to what Kichi did." The moment I mentioned this, she grabbed both of my shoulders and began to shake me rapidly.

"Stop joking around! I desperately need some help!" She pleaded as I chuckled. I raised a finger, causing her to stop momentarily.

"Don't worry, it's not as though he'll be tempted by another," I said calmly, only for her to begin shaking me one more.

"B-but what if he does!" She pleaded. I once more chuckled, before promising to help her confess her attraction to the ogre.

...

The conversation was really fun, mostly due to the reactions she had.

**{Day 68}**

E and Kichi became lovers.

Apparently, the two had sought out help from their closest friends, Rou for Kichi, and I for E. You know, I honestly thought Mi was E's closest friend. Apparently not. As a result, Kichi was now smiling about, fighting with twice his usual speed, and E was mining away with glee. I kind of regret congratulating her with her newfound relation, because while she thanked me, she eventually began delving on the nightly activities the two had committed last night.

...

Sato ran about throughout the cave. I meanwhile, shot multiple -Spears of Bones- at her. The reason I was doing this was that she had once more destroyed my cauldron. This is after I declined to spar with her. I think the cauldron was an accident, but I already committed myself to cast my spells, so I simply kept at it. Behind me, Emery, and Kirue were welding the cauldron together, while Arue polished the metal with liquid mithril. Apparently, mithril was a great conduit for alchemy, though why I wouldn't know.

Ever time I struck a blow against Sato, she would let out this pleasured moan. And of course, due to my blessing, the moment I saw blood spill from her wounds, I felt a euphoria pass through my body, causing me to attempt to cause more blood to flow.

...

There were many things I learned about Sato and Sei. One was that they were actually, not that much older than us, Sato only being one month older than our generation, Sei being two. Another was the fact that one of the primary reasons that the two took a chance in attempting to seduce me was because I was the sole goblin to ignore the advances of human women. When I questioned this, they mentioned Emery, only to get a tilted head of confusion from me. Emery who was nearby with Rou, blushed slightly when Rou gave us a questioning glance.

Another thing I learned but already had a suspicion about was that Sato is a masochist or that her body is a selective one at that. In other words, since her mind has registered that I am her lover, her body has stimulated her nerves in order to transfer the pain I inflict upon her, into pleasure. It went through the same process when she entered her relationship with Sei.

After learning this, I unhesitantly punched Sato in the face. As she fell back, a bruise forming on her swelling cheek, she let out a moan, mouth curved upwards.

"..." I was somewhat speechless, while Sei gave me a thumbs up. Kirue by now was already applying basic aid to the downed Half-Lord, while Feno was teaching Arue the literature of Goblin Language.

...

I was out hunting with Rou, Mi, Kichi, and E, just like the good old days. We were exploring parts of the forests that we hadn't before. In this area, we encountered what Rou called a -Poison Mantis- and a -Large Rhinocerous Beetle-. They weren't difficult to kill, though watching Rou chew them up without problems had me a bit queasy, especially after one of the mantis' eyes popped. Our leader froze before holding ar arm out. Almost instantly, carapace formed around his body, eventually creating a suit of armor, his horns also being covered as well.

Testing out its capabilities, we learned that his horns could act as a pair of mandibles, and clamp together, which allowed Rou to ram and easily destroy trees. Another thing was that it provided a great immunity to bladed and piercing weapons, as it ignored the power of my war scythe and Kichi's battleax. Overall, the armor was pretty strong. The only flaw it seemed to possess was...

"It's kind of conspicuous," Rou muttered. Mi said something, but I was too far to hear, as I was busy dismantling some of the beasts we had caught on the way here. Recently, I learned a new development skill called -Sewing-, which I should have gotten a long time ago, considering I had been making clothing long before this.

**[Sewing] _Though labeled an art that only women should know and possess, the usage of such a skill is not something to be shirked. Involved in stitching cloth and other materials together, it is one of the two skills required in order to attain the job -Tailor-._**  
_**-Rank: Beginner**_  
_**-Sewn material has a 10% chance to be a grade elevated.**_  
_**-Grants skill -Wooden Thread-.**_

**[Wooden Thread]_ Creates a thread with the strength of wood.  
-The strength of Wood._**

"I'm fine with my usual clothes." I heard Rou say, turning when I heard cloth tearing. I stayed silent as we stared at Rou's crotch. We continued our silence as Rou pulled out some pants from his inferior trunk.

Before we returned to our base, we ate some grilled stamp boar meat. When I questioned what this boar looked like, everyone was silent.

**{Day 69}**

I was trying to make some new potions, but after throwing in some leaves that were green on one side, and black on the other, I made something that sounded familiar**.**

**[Shamanic Vigor]_ A blackened mixture that produces a fizz-like effect. When drunk, it provides a brief amount of energy._**  
_**-Rank: Minor**_  
_**-Agility +5 for 60 minutes.**_  
_**-HP Restore +15**_

When I showed this to Rou who was snacking on some thin paper-like bread he called chips, he gave me this sparkling smile, before abruptly ordering me to mass-produce it. I was rather curious about why he wanted me to mass-produce this potion, but in the end, I didn't question him.

...

There was a lot of production going on today, like Arue and Kirue producing mithril, or my students who were producing some potions. I myself was sewing, or rather, I was repairing and creating both clothing and cloth for the tribe. Since vine was to thick for actual sewing, I relied on my new skill, which by the time I finished, had upgraded and become -Stone Thread-.

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel it could have been done better. Welp, not gonna fix it this time. What's done is done... Yeah, probably gonna improve it someday.**

**Made Sato a masochist. I have no regrets.**

**I didn't really need a month. I just finished an exam so I now have a lot of free time.**

**Should I get rid of the hiatus chapter, or leave it? I honestly don't care. I have a poll for it too.**

**There are now rankings, instead, of numbers.**

**{Skill}**  
**[1] Beginner**  
**[2] Rookie**  
**[3] Novice**  
**[4] Apprentice**  
**[5] Adept**  
**[6] Advanced**  
**[7] Elite**  
**[8] Unique**  
**[9] Legendary**  
**[10] Mastered**

**{Material}**  
**[1] Garbage**  
**[2] Trash**  
**[3] Inferior**  
**[4] Common**  
**[5] Uncommon**  
**[6] Unique**  
**[7] Exotic**  
**[8] Rare**  
**[9] Legendary**  
**[10] Phantasmal**

**{Item}**  
**[1] Garbage**  
**[2] Trash**  
**[3] Inferior**  
**[4] Normal**  
**[5] Rare**  
**[6] Unique**  
**[7] Ancient**  
**[8] Artifact**  
**[9] Legendary**  
**[10] Phantasmal**

**{Potion/Poison}**  
**[1] Slight**  
**[2] Lesser**  
**[3] Minor**  
**[4] Major**  
**[5] Greater**  
**[6] Unique**  
**[7] Rare**  
**[8] Elixir**  
**[9] Legendary**  
**[10] Phantasmal**

**{Food}**  
**[1] Garbage**  
**[2] Trash**  
**[3] Plain**  
**[4] Normal**  
**[5] Good**  
**[6] Great**  
**[7] Delicious**  
**[8] Exquisite**  
**[9] Exotic**  
**[10] Legendary**

**{Character Bio: Elves}  
**

**{Name} Feno  
[Sex] Female  
[Race] Forest Elf  
[Description]  
_An elf and recent addition to the Goblin Tribe. Due to the customs of her village, as well as her personal preferences, she has become enamored with the Half-Lord, Rukku.  
_****[Appearance]  
_A youthful and beautiful-looking humanoid with light skin, green eyes, and short blonde hair.  
_****[Class] Archer**

**If you have a question about this story, don't hesitate to ask.**


	8. Day 70-79

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 70}**

Whilst I prepared for the morn, I heard a bit of a commotion.

After listening to a passing hobgoblin, I learned of the event that had occurred but a few moments prior. A messenger from the elf village was sent on the behest of the village chief in order to request assistance from their ally, the goblin tribe, which was us. Once the information was processed, I knew that we were likely to be involved with whatever business they would ask of us, especially more so, if they offered alcohol as a reward.

Walking out with a small 2x3 wooden case filled with -Shamanic Vigor-, I made my way towards Rou's room, where the meeting was to take place. Entering the room, the visiting elves gave me only a passing glance before redirecting their gaze to Rou, Mi, and Kichi standing behind him. The lead elf was asking for our assistance in repelling and/or possibly killing the human army and its leaders.

Setting the case on the table beside the group, I grabbed one of the vigors and gently pulled it open, a slight pop being heard as the cork sealing the bottle was uncorked. Sipping the fizzled potion, I idly glanced at the curious expressions of the guard elves, a pair of male elves that accompanied the ambassador elf. Soon enough, the details were made, and the three elves made their way back to their village. Meanwhile, Rou handed me a wooden board, words written onto it.

Staring down at the contents, the corner of my lips twitched upwards.

Ara... It seems there is work to be done.

**{Day 71}**

In the earliest of mornings, we moved out, using the darkness as cover.

Thirty-five we numbered in total, though if our mounts were included, we numbered around seventy. Due to the need of mobility, each of us possessed mounts, mine, being a large wolf with blackened fur. In addition to our speed, Sei had suggested that she use an abyssal spell called 'Soundproof Column' which rendered those under the spell, incapable of producing a sound so long as they do not initiate or enter combat.

"A wonderful idea." I had praised, nodding to her. She in response, puffed her chest in pride, while at the same time fixing me a somewhat bashful smile. It would still take me a bit to get used to this side of her.

Unfortunately, the moment we reached our objective, a human camp, we came across an obstacle, a barrier made of fire. In response to this, we quickly stationed ourselves around the barrier, I idly creating a dozen -Bone Soldiers-. I learned that I could regress my soldiers into -Marrow Soldiers- which actually split the constructs into two, theoretically presenting that the -Bone Soldier- is twice as strong as a -Marrow Soldier-, thus the double amount. Next, to me, Sato was idly poking at one of the skeletons, who in turn, turned its face, so her finger poked into its eye socket.

While Sato messed with the skeleton and we waited for the signal, I hummed in thought.

"I wonder..." I trailed off, garnering my lover's attention. Without nary a warning, I poked the barrier, the slight smell of burnt skin being smelled. Pulling out my finger, I held up my smoking finger to Sato who was both horrified and shocked at my casual mutilation. Her eyes widened when I then easily sliced off the burnt finger with a knife, pulling out a concoction and drinking it, the stump of a finger visibly regrowing a new limb. Once my finger had fully reformed, I instinctively flexed it, stopping when Sato tearfully held the finger in her hands.

"Please don't do that again." She stated, frowning when I hesitated. It was but an experiment, but if the result was this, then perhaps it was for the best.

"Fin-" I was interrupted as a spar of pure black penetrated, and shattered the barrier. Without thought, I held my war-scythe in the air and launched -Spear of Bones-, nine after the other, each shifting into -Scatter Bones- midflight. As Sei, Mi, and I bombarded the camp, a mixture of my superior skeletons, and Rou's inferior skeletons marching forward, and E's wall of earth quickly entrapping the humans within the camp. The moment the wall reached four meters in height, our bombardment came to an end, which the humans took as a signal to begin their counter-attack.

Without a sign, a pillar of flames rose into the sky, burning away Rou's blackened skeletons, and heavily damaging mine. I began casting -Mending Bone- on my skeletons when three of the twelve fell to the ground, their ivory bones shattering from the heat. As my skeletons backed off from the pillar, the silhouettes of four individuals came into view. From the pillars, the possible captains of the human camp appeared.

The moment they appeared, Rou greeted them with a roar, drawing their sole attention. I was unsure whether he did so on purpose, or he was just enjoying himself, but I didn't dwell on it. As the ogre began to engage the quartet, I heard a static sound.

"I want these four captured and brought back to the base alive. The woman in the cape, the mage, the cleric and the woman with the fire sword." There was a pause. "Also, capture as many women as possible. Afterward, you can eat and kill too your desire." The transmission cut off. As if a signal was made, we all converged on the stunned and panicked humans.

Kichi swung his battleax, easily bisecting the human soldiers by the dozens, each losing their arms and legs in each swing. Sei's -Firestorm Calamity- rained down from the starlit skies, cauterizing many of the wounded soldiers, as evidenced by the smell of burnt human flesh. I was unsure of what Mi was doing but the soldiers around her were happily killing eachother. And Sato...

"Everyone, please put your energy in your fright okay!" She cheered as swords made of blood flew in the air, piercing the armors of any human nearby. I was fortunate that my -Bloody Rampage- blessing didn't activate, lest I go on a well... rampage.

I approached a group of soldiers, isolated from the others and too busy panicking to pay me any attention. By the time, they finally realized my presence, it was too late. Without a pause in my step, I launched a dozen -ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ-, each planting themselves onto the armors of the humans. With a single swing of my war-scythe, the armor bent inwards, fragments puncturing their skins and causing bits of blood to flow.

With the update, I no longer was capable of determining how much mana is consumed upon each skill use, though I did know that the usage was minuscule.

"M-Monster!" One human cried, frantically swinging his sword in my direction. Launching another **-**ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ**-**, it attached itself to the blade, and with a light tap, the metal crumbled into dust. Dropping the bladeless sword, the soldier attempted to back away, only to come in contact with another. The man was incapable of turning before he was cut down, my toes being the last thing he saw. Rubbing the skull of my construct, who somehow looked pleased with itself, I glanced around for any more enemies. There was one. It was a soldier, except this one looked more of an overgrown goblin than a man. In other words, it was a young boy, barely in his adolescent years.

The boy was shaking, but he stood tall. Holding a sword twice his height, he attempted to swing his sword at my approach, only to over-extend himself when I stepped to the side. I thought this boy to be clumsy, only to be surprised when I felt a sting of pain from my waist. Looking down, I watched as the boy had dropped his sword, in favor of his dagger which was now finger-deep into my waist. Without pause, the boy pulled out the dagger and stabbed me once more, except in the gut. Pausing, I watched with idle curiosity as the boy repeatedly stabbed my sides, grin growing with every successful blow.

Hearing a bit of a commotion, I glanced to the side, watching as Sei and Sato made their way towards me. Seeing as they would likely turn the boy into a stain on the ground, I sighed. I wanted to wait a bit longer before crushing the boys' hope. Idly pulling up my -Character-, I glanced at my -HP-.

**[HP| 2080/2100]**

Despite stabbing me multiple times, he only did one damage each time. I sighed once more, loudly this time, causing the boy to freeze, slowly looking up with shocked eyes, no doubt thinking I was in great pain. I stared down with a bored expression. Without a thought, I grabbed the boy's armored head, and tossed him to the side, leaving the dagger in my side. As the boy bounced on the ground, I pulled out a nondescript glass bottle with a murky brown liquid within. Casually walking over to the boy, I idly kicked the boy who was lying on his stomach. Once he was on his back, I mentally commanded one of my skeletons.

The skeleton roughly ripped the boy's visor off his helmet, revealing his panicked and pale face. Hearing disturbed grass, I glanced up, noticing Sei and Sato still approaching, except more casual once they realized I wasn't in pain. Uncorking the potion, I tiled it downwards, watching as the trickle of brown flowed down onto the boy's face. Even if he didn't wish it, he, unfortunately, swallowed a bit of the liquid. Once empty, I tossed the bottle to the side, my skeleton pulverizing it under its bony feet.

The effect was but, a slow process. First, the boy's body began to twitch, his eyes becoming bloodshot. Next, the boy began to choke on air, grasping his neck as he twitched sporadically. Then, the boy began to cry out, his pained and agonized cry garnering a bit of attention. Finally, the boy would fall deathly silent, as though he has perished, only to suddenly twitch rapidly, an incomprehensible howl filling the air as his body rapidly drained itself of liquid, blood flowing out his mouth like water, and twisting around his body, forming a circle on the grass. Once formed, a red aura surrounded the body, the boy's mind forcibly shattered and remade insane. As the howl turned to laughter, the boy rises to his feet, his armor rapidly decomposing into rust, his eyes going blind from nothing and his hair falling off, leaving a wrinkled scalp. His teeth turned yellow with rot, his skin turning a sickly gray, and his tongue blue with undeath. Finally, the boy's meat thinned, cannibalizing itself as it converted itself into pure mana and vitality.

What remained of the boy was nothing more than an anorexic animated corpse with the curse of life. The -Living Effigy- shifted towards me, the creak of its bones making its body sound as though it was on the verge of collapse. It then bowed.

"#*%$% $ !" The insane corpse spoke. Though it spoke an incomprehensible language, I understood the speech.  
(_Master!_)

Looking around, I noticed that everyone was finishing up their fights, Rou being the only one still fighting. I saw silver flames in the shape of what seemed to be a dragon-head appear, aimed at Rou. Since this was Rou I was talking about, I wasn't worried, and instead, continued looking around for any more humans. I did, a pair of human soldiers who had hidden in some bushes. Without hesitation, I pulled out a pair of -Shamanic Poisons- and moved to add two more -Living Effigy- to my little army.

...

Once the one-sided massacre came to an end we quickly stripped the camp of anything of value... Everyone took everything of value, while I dismantled the camp, seeing as there are useful materials the tribe can benefit from. Storing every resource I could possibly can, I turned to follow the others, ignoring their stares as I unashamedly stuffed away the last of the cloth. If it can be used for the benefit of the tribe, I was going to take it.

When we returned to the tribe, Fuu, along with Me, a pair of hobgoblins who hung around Ji II a lot, approached. Knowing of her fetish for eating rotten flesh, I wordlessly directed one of my -Living Effigies- to her. The animated corpse disappeared with Fuu, Me looking around comically. While the human PoW was being imprisoned, I meanwhile, brought my two -Living Effigy- to my room, where Feno and Kirue were reading near my bookshelf. It was filled with elven tomes, alongside my goblin tomes.

Upon hearing and seeing my approach, the two moved to greet me, only to freeze momentarily at the appearance of my two -Living Effigies-. They began to move once more when I waved them towards a wall and surrounded the duo in a -Cage of Marrow-. With the two properly secured and unlikely to wander, I mentally did a little jig, happy that I had secured myself a mana-source to siphon off. I had done so while on the way back, and the fact the effigies would regenerate lost mana made me a bit giddy.

...

I sat surrounded by my lovers as they all gave me disapproving stares, Sato having told them my little incident with my finger.

**{Day 72}**

Since I was essentially the warden of the prison, the prisoners were my responsibility, even if it was forced onto me by Rou.

When I brought some food for the human prisoners, I was subjected to their attempts at seduction. One of the human women, the one with the fire sword, plead for release in exchange for pleasure while puffing her chests and batting her eyes. My response was to open up the cage and heartlessly kick her in the face, dropping the food on her bruised body, scattering the food. When a human male attempted to escape, I formed a single -Spear of Bones- and stabbed it into his left knee, forcing him to the ground. While he screamed in pain, I walked out, idly stomping on the injured man's hand, crushing and probably breaking it.

Locking the cage, I ignored the pained cries of the human male, while internally grinning when another wondered aloud why the seduction was ineffective.

**{Day 73}**

Today, the elves assigned us another mission.

Our elven allies had learned of a human plan to surround and attack their village from at least four different locations. The plan was that Rou and the others would lay traps onto one of these locations, and decimate the forces. Myself, however, wasn't going to participate in today's battle. The reason for this was due to Emery creating a dozen new mithril-coated cauldrons. With these new additions, the number of potions that could be brewed increased greatly.

With the educational success I had with my students, there were few errors as we spent the day brewing potions, a few elves joining in, as they showed us how to manufacture the elixir the elven village had supplied us with a few days prior.

...

Rou and the others were still fighting, so I decided to begin repairing various equipment, from small things like daggers to large things like armor. While I did this, I found time to partake in a personal project, one that I had heard of from Emery and the Redhead. The project was something called a catapult. Since wood was in abundance, yet still needed for the tribe, I used them sparingly, using only the bare amount needed to create the foundation. The structure followed a triangular form and would function on four wheels.

Afterward, I used bones to cover everything else, including the launcher itself. Along with my blessing -Bone Armament-, which I learned could apply to things other than my own skin, I soon had a wood-bone hybrid of a catapult. The catapult was designed to launch both boulders, and bone boulders, mostly around a dozen -Bone Soldier-, and one or two -Bone Mage- covered by a condensed -Cage of Marrow-. To makes things easier as well, the catapult itself was capable of compressing itself into a more compact form, allowing more space for more catapults to be made.

Staring at my creation with a satisfied expression, I mentally commanded several dozen skeletons to copy my catapult and create more. I then dumped a moderate pile of wood to the ground before moving towards the storage to put away the rest of the resources I had collected the day before. As I made my way over, I came across Rou and the others. They must have finished their battle, considering the bound human PoW's. Once they had passed, I continued on my way.

...

I spoke to Rou about my newest creation in the humans' room, sending a compliment towards Emery and the Redhead for the idea. Upon showing him my creation, and the four others that my skeletons had created, he almost immediately stored one away, its compact form fitting into his inferior trunk. He then thanked me and left... Oi, did he just take one of my catapults?

**{Day 74}**

Eight goblins evolved into hobgoblins today.

Three of the new hobgoblins were mages, so they joined Agony. Another was a cleric, so they joined Ji II and his new group, Priere. One of the remaining hobgoblins, however, became a shaman, so I was given control fo him. In addition to this development, I was also given control of a new group called Despair, a group that primarily used undead-based attacks, be it spirits, or the undead themselves.

The hobgoblin-shaman was named Yon and possessed only the bone-attribute and the spirit-attribute. Unlike myself, the first spell he possessed was not -Spear of Bones-, but something called -Trembling Bone-, which sprouted a vibrating bone from the ground. The vibrations would actually force a wound to expand itself, and temporarily stop it from regenerating. The other spell he knew, which was from the spirit-attribute, was called -Enslave Skeleton- which allowed him to control and buff skeletons beneath his level and power. Unfortunately, he was too weak to control one of my -Marrow Soldier-. Since he was under my command, I helped get him used to being a shaman, as well as giving him several -Marrow Hilts- explaining their usage.

...

Rou announced that we would play some 'war games'. The war games would begin as a series of a group against group, before ending as a battle royale. Everything was proceeding smoothly until the battle royale, where Rou declared Despair to be a threat and should be taken out lest they are overrun. I was insulted, and said as much as I casually sent out dozens of -Marrow Soldiers-, followed by handfuls of -Marrow Mage-, and peppered the group with -Bone Soldiers- and -Bone Mages-. The summoned undead would then be buffed by Yon, which made my soldiers even more of a threat, one that forced the other groups to join together.

It took the fall of Priere, Pleasure, Hatred, and half of Anger before Despair fell. It was great fun in my opinion, and it also cemented my power amongst the others who had forgotten about my strength.

...

I was assigned to give the humans' food again. When I entered the prison room, I gave the human who tried to seduce me a blank stare. When she flinched, I dropped her food, before doing the same to the other humans, albeit a bit gentler.

"This doesn't make any sense..." I heard a human mutter. Glancing over, I watched as two humans were hunched over.

"Why the hell are goblins getting together and practicing military warfare?!" One of the two wondered hysterically.

"This can't be! This is crazy! Individually, each one is fairly strong, but as a group, their better than us." The other added in.

"Are those really goblins?! What on earth is that ogre trying to do?!" He wondered. I grunted, smiling slightly at their alarmed and panicked stares before I left.

Well, isn't this a bit interesting?

...

I had gained a bit of inspiration, and so I, with the addition of all of my students, was trying to create a new potion. After creating many potions, ones we already had made prior, we took the next step and began brewing a potion, using said potions, as components. In addition to that, we then began slowly adding herbs and even dead animals, be it -Horned Rabbits-, and -Night Vipers-. In the end, we were left with this rainbow-textured liquid. Upon pouring a bottle's worth, I glanced at the information. I nearly dropped it in surprise and shock.

**[Shamanic Evolution] Forces the body to evolve into the next possible form. Can only be used when the recipient has reached level 100 and possesses the requirements needed to evolve.**  
**-Forces evolution.**  
**-Requires the recipient to be sleeping in order for the potion to take effect. The effect will wear off after 3 hours.**  
**-Forces recipient into -Coma- for 6 months.**

When I relayed this information to my students, they were also overcome with shock, yet also glee.

**{Day 75}**

I watched, slightly interested as a human slave brawled with Rou.

And then, my interest grew when he fought Kichi. Perhaps I should have a go as well. As though reading my mind, the slave stared at me challengingly. Cracking my neck, I got up from my seat. Stripping to my undergarments, I cracked my knuckles as I stared at the human. Said human had this fierce grin on his face, as he readied himself. The moment I got into a stance, he was flying towards me.

...

As with Rou and Kichi, I defeated the human... No, Crowback as he calls himself. Helping him to his feet, I gave him a respectful nod before backing off when Rou approached.

...

While eating lunch, I heard Crowback's desire to join Parabellum.

**{Day 76}**

Somehow, E roped me into helping her mine ore. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, I went from discussing the heat to suddenly mining up spirit stones. Mining is a weird experience, one I've honestly never experienced before.

As I mined the ore, I heard the faint sound of water. I looked around.

"Neh, Asu-E, is it raining today?" I asked. She looked up from the rock she was mining and blinked.

"No, it shouldn't be."

"Asu-E, there's a lot of minerals in this area." One hobgoblin reported. "Really? Minerals in here? How strange..." She muttered as I continued mining. The sound of water became more audible.

"Hm? This feeling..." E muttered before widening her eyes alarmed.

"Wait, Pes-Rukku, don't min-" She tried to yell, only for me to strike a spot on the wall.

"Hm? Did you say some-" I was interrupted as a jet of hot water blasted me in the face.

"Hyaaah!" -Gurgle- There was running as Kichi arrived, followed by Mi and Rou.

"What happened, Asu-E?" "Intruders?" "That was a loud bang." Kichi and Mi asked/yelled and Rou commented.

"I-I don't know what to tell you... I don't understand from the rocks... How water keeps pouring in..." E tried to explain, while I slowly drowned in the hot water.

-Gurgle- As Kichi pulled me out of the hot waterfall, Rou began inspecting the pool of water with an intense expression.

...

We were making some sort of hot spring in the cave, or rather, Rou, E and a bunch of black skeletons were. It took the better half of the day to finish, but by nightfall, the room was finished.

"Alright, thank you for your patience!" Our leader came out, wearing a ridiculous yellow hat. "This hot spring has been appropriated with the proper facilities to function as promised. As of tonight, it will be dubbed 'Bathhouse'." He said as he planted a shovel in the ground.

"Everyone, please use it according to the rules." He continued, pointing at a long wooden board. On it, there was a bunch of basic rules, with an emphasis on not assaulting anyone while in the bathhouse. Entering the room, I noticed there was a bunch of pools, some dedicated to the males, some for the females, a separate bath, another made of metal and a bunch of pools for both genders.

Some of the pools had been extended to the outside where there was a few well-placed walls, boulders, and a steep cliff for protection. There also seemed to be subtly placed traps at various parts of the bathhouse, well out of our vicinity, but not for those approaching us from out of the area.

...

I sat down in one of the hot springs with a towel, folded on my head. Beside me, E and Kichi were staring on listlessly as we all relaxed in the spring. I sighed as my body relaxed in the hot water, as my muscles began to loosen up and become less tense. I felt someone entering the spring, disturbing the water, yet I found I didn't care. It was only when I felt someone lean on me did I turn. To my left was Arue, and to my right was Kirue. Wading in-front of me was Feno, with Sato and Sei sitting on the edge of the hot spring, legs dipping in the water.

I don't think I'll be leaving this spring any time soon...

**{Day 77}**

I neglected to join today's raid, instead, opting to try and attain more skills. I succeeded.

**[Weaponsmith] One of the two required skills needed to attain the class, Blacksmith. Weaponsmiths are incapable of producing anything except weapons, yet the weapons they create are on par of being considered Rare.**  
**-Rank: Beginner**  
**-Crafted Weapons inflict 5% more damage.**  
**-Crafted Weapons have a 1% chance to add a random enchantment.**

**[Armorsmith] One of the two required skills needed to attain the class, Blacksmith. Armorsmiths are incapable of producing anything except armors, yet the armors they create are on par of being considered Rare.**  
**-Rank: Beginner**  
**-Crafted Armors negate 5% damage taken.**  
**-Crafted Armors have a 1% chance to add a random enchantment.**

I got these two from just melting metal... I'm wasn't sure how to feel about this.

...

While I prayed to the various celestial beings who have blessed me, I heard a ping.

**{Alert! Favor has reached a threshold of 300.}**  
**{You have been given the offer of attaining a class, a system inaccessible to demons.}**  
**{The God of Sacrifice offers the -Berzerker- class}**  
**[Berzerker] Overcome with intense bloodlust, berzerkers charge through the fields, bathing it in the blood of both friend and foe. Cost 300 Favor.**  
**-STR: +5 /per Level.**  
**-END: +3 /per Level.**

**{The Demigod of Curse offers the -Warlock- class}**  
**[Warlock] Masters of curses, hexes, and runes, warlocks drive their victims insane with deadly curses. Cost 300 Favor.**  
**-INT: +2 /per Level.**  
**\- MAG: +6 /per Level.**

**{The Demigod of Marrow offers the -Necromancer- class}**  
**[Necromancer] Masters of reanimation, necromancers raise the dead as well as their enemies to attack their victims. Cost 300 Favor.**  
**-MAG: +6 /per Level.**  
**\- INT: +2 /per Level.**

**{The Demigod of Spirit offers the -Medium- class}**  
**[Medium] Capable of interacting with the spirits themselves, mediums are capable of gaining an edge when dealing with the undead. Cost 300 Favor.**  
**-END: +5 /per Level.**  
**\- INT: +3 /per Level.**

**Ara, I didn't think I would be capable of gaining such classes. Glancing at the classes themselves, I attempted to accept one of the classes; the Necromancer.**

**{Alert! You lack the required Favor to purchase Necromancer. You lack 235 Favor.}**

I see, so while I unlocked the possibility of gaining a class, I still needed the personal favor of my gods in order to gain it for my own.

**{Day 78}**

There was an incident in the bathhouse, where a few goblins almost drowned. To remedy this, Rou and the others began training the others on how to swim.

I myself didn't know how to swim either, so when the elves learned this, I had a crowd of elves offering to teach me. I was nonplussed. I really wanted to know how they found out. Regardless, I spent the day with the elves, learning how to swim.

...

I ended up almost drowning a total of eight times before I got the hang of it. I regretted everything by the time I got back.

...

I finally finished one of my projects. With the assistance of my shaman apprentice, Yon, I finally finished writing down all of my knowledge, pertaining to potions. After having it read over by both Yon and Sei, I quickly made for rewriting the contents of all six books needed to contain my knowledge. Even with the help of my apprentice, and my clones, it still took a week to finish the copies.

And so, as the day drew to an end, I could say I proudly had published my own book, six in all, each with eight copies. Storing the originals away into my shelf, I gave, a set of copies for Yon to study at his own leisure, another for Sei who, when learning of my project, wanted to be the first to read them. Technically, she did.

Each copy was the length of a thick dictionary, so I don't expect anyone to finish one of the books anytime soon.

**{Day 99}**

Some of the goblins in our generation failed to evolve.

Hearing this, I grabbed several cases of -Shamanic Evolution- and made my way towards the main area. The goblins who failed to evolve were cheering with Rou, only to stop and cheer even louder, when one of my students mentioned creating a potion that forced an evolution. I chose that moment to appear, rainbow mixtures in hand. Of the eighteen potions I had brought with me, I had only one left.

Each goblin quickly drank the contents, unknowing of my multiple students standing behind them. Once the potions had been drunk, they struck each goblin on the head, knocking them out instantly. While this happened, I was already exchanging the lone -Shamanic Evolution- for two boxes of -Enhanced Shamanic Concoctions-. Returning to the main area, I handed out a potion to each student there until I ran out.

"After three hours, pour the contents down their throats," I instructed before walking off. My students nodded and spoke about their agreements.

...

A few hours later, the goblins who had failed to evolve, were now proud and slightly disoriented hobgoblins.

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**I'm A-Okay with this chapter. Not sure about you guys, but I am.**

**I was going to slowly develop this chapter, but the words flowed into my mind and I wrote. And so, this chapter comes at the same rate as its predecessor... Remember the old days when chapters churned out every other day? I don't.**

**Since this is an AU, I decided to have Rukku and Students to create a potion that forces evolution. I did so because Parabellum can never have too much power.**

**The favors have finally come into play. Like Rou, Rukku will one day be capable of attaining classes as well. He can't right now because he lacks the needed favor, but one day he will. The four classes he is offered aren't the only ones he can attain, just a sample.**

**... Can't think of much else to add.**

**If you have any advice to better improve this story, please offer it. If it's a suggestion to change something about the story like adding more harem members, I' just gonna ignore it. The beautiful number is 6, with a maximum of 7. I will not go past 7, for in doing so, I'm no longer attempting to write a story, but a trashy self-fulfillment story and I have no intention of doing so. The current members are;**

**[1] Feno**

**[2] Arue**

**[3] Kirue**

**[4] Sato**

**[5] Sei**

**[6] ?**

**[?7?] N/A**


	9. Day 80-89

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**  
**()()()()()()**

**{Day 80}**

Today, everyone on the orders of Rou, was to take the day off.

Since there wasn't really anything to do at the moment, now that everyone was capable of maintaining gear, skinning, or tanning, I decided to go visit Feno, who was off with Arue and Kirue, in the smithy. When I arrived, I came across a strange elf. The elf in question possessed pale skin, ivory neck-length hair, and red eyes. On both sides of the elf was Arue and Kirue who were gushing at her with equal enthusiasm. When the trio caught sight of me, the three made their way towards me, the odd elf making her way, casual. When the three were within speaking distance, I realized who the elf was.

"Feno?" I wondered. The odd elf simply gave me a small smile.

...

It seems that by learning to manipulate bone and having participated in several hunts during her time here, have made her evolve. While elves would normally evolve into a race called -High Elves-, elves with translucent wings, she had evolved into a -Os Elf-, a subspecies of elves that are capable of manipulating bones, be it an external source, or internal. Os Elves made great combatants because, they were also capable of manipulating the bones within their own body, using them as weapons, and/or forming armor. In addition to her evolution, Feno had also gained a blessing; the blessing of the -Demigod of Archery-. With her blessing, taking the form of a black arrow curling around her left arm, her arrows will now home in onto her targets and can fire purely elemental arrows.

Learning this, I felt a sense of glee overwhelm me since that meant there was another who could manipulate bone. The moment this thought processed through, I ended up giving the elf a bearhug, snuggling her in the process. She enjoyed it immensely, as Arue and Kirue joined in when they began to feel left out.

Speaking of the twins, the two have recently told me of something. Due to their lineage, the two were capable of processing great quantities of mithril, in order to create a nugget of Mythril. When I asked what was the difference, the explanation they gave me, shocked me to the core. The difference between the two was that Mythril, by itself, even if made into an extremely thin sheet, it would be as dense as three-thousand layers of steel, and be just as durable. They wouldn't be capable of producing such ore for a while, but they will, one day.

At that, I felt faint. As I fell, I knew that the moment Rou learned of this, he would go ballistic with glee.

...

I was right.

**{Day 81}**

I decided to explore the waterfall near the cave. By that, I meant the top of it.

When I finished my climb, I walked down the stream that created the waterfall. After several minutes of walking, I came across some large bipedal lizards with green scales and pale underbellies. Let's call them Lizardmen. There were about three dozen in the area, and their reactions towards my appearance were to attack with extreme hostility. In response to their hostility, I quickly bought up a hand, and sprayed a cloud of -Sleep Powder-, making a third of them become lethargic. Quickly leaping over the other Lizardmen, I swung my war-scythe, sweeping it low, and severing the drowsy bipedal lizards from their feet, knee-down.

Before I touched the ground, my hand slammed onto it, the momentum forcing me back into the air. As I flew, I held an arm out.

"Spears of Bone," I spoke, nine bone spears forming in the air, before shifting into their -Drilling Bone- form. The moment they completed their transformation, the spears were fired, easily piercing the Lizardmen, killing six of them. Landing on my feet, I swung my scythe to the side and leaned forward, ready to continue my attack. I paused, however, when I heard bubbling. Turning to the side, I watched as the stream began to bubble rapidly. From the bubbles, dozens of Lizardmen rose up, a heavily decorated one appearing as well. The decorated Lizardman was likely their leader.

It was apparently so when the 'leader' pulled what seemed to be a gnarled staff and pointed it at me, roaring some sort of noise, likely a challenge. Turning to face the beast, I twirled my scythe, 'accepting' the challenge. All around us, the Lizardmen all backed away, forming a circle, keeping us within. Cracking my neck, I tensed, prepared for the battle. The Lizardman did not do the same, instead, roaring some sort of announcement. I was left amused when I witnessed the Lizardmen surrounding us giving their 'leader' a half-assed roar of agreement.

Either the leader didn't care, or was too incompetent to realize. Regardless, the beast began the battle by chanting an incomprehensible language. Below it, pebbles from the stream rose up, water trickling from each individual piece of stone. Once a sufficient amount was levitating, the Lizardman roared, pushing both arms in my direction. All of the gathered pebbles shot towards me, in a scattershot. Unfortunately, for it, I had activated my blessing, -Bone Armament-, and had grown bone plating along my arm, expanding it into a shield of sorts, blocking the entirety of the attack.

Lowering my shield-arm, I raised my scythe and created a -Pillar of Marrow- beneath the beast. The fool was rather incompetent, as it didn't realize the ground beneath it was rising upwards, only just barely dodging away when the tip breached the stream's surface. Leaping to the side, the Lizardman was incapable of chanting another spear, because I had leaped forward, calling forth one of my -Triple Horn Horse Stiletto-, and swung at the beast, easily forming a deep and smooth hole in its side. Squealing in pain, the beast attempted to dodge once more, but as I had done before, I created another hole in the beast's side, this time in its neck.

Incapable of realizing it was dying, the beast attempted to escape once more. I let it, putting away the weapon, as the Lizardman tripped over its own tail, and landing on the ground, blood pouring out of the three holes. It was then the beast finally realized what was happening, and attempted to get up. Unfortunately, the Lizardmen above it disagreed. Without hesitation, one Lizardman swung their one-bladed sword at the injured one and lopped off its head.

Decapitated, the body still attempted to get up before it processed what had happened. Slowly, as though in slow motion, the body fell limp, its arms giving way as the body flopped back onto its back. Blood continued to flow from the wounds formed on the body, staining the stream with red. Slowly the Lizardmen turned towards me, expressions unreadable. If they were going to attack, I will retaliate. Instead, of attacking, however, the remaining Lizardmen stabbed their swords in the ground, and knelt, eerily similar to that of the knights I had encountered once when they were reporting to their superior.

"..." I wasn't sure what to do at this point.

...

With the death of their leader, I was by the right of battle, their new leader. I was rather dumbfounded at the turn of events that I was unable to refuse them when they began preparing a feast to celebrate their new leader. By the time it was time for me to return, I learned many things about my new warriors.

The Lizardmen were actually capable of speaking but was reduced to broken words, as their vocal cords were not formed to function as so. Another was that Lizardmen was the general term for their species, and they were actually known as -Sea Saurians-, a subspecies of Saurians capable of living underwater. A Saurian was a stronger variant f the regular Lizardman, possessing twice their strength, and the ability to spit compressed poison. As a -Sea Saurian-, in exchange for spitting poison, they were capable of spitting toxic water that would paralyze anyone that comes in contact with it, and force them to slowly decay.

A third thing I learned, was that like the -Kobolds-, they would sometimes kill and eat their weak, as only the strong survive in the Great Kuuderan Forest. I learned this when I realized I and the others were eating the ones I had killed.

When it was time to finally return to the cave, the -Sea Saurians- decided to follow me, possessing the means to create a body of water to live in, should they need to. Besides the ones I had killed, there was a total of ninety-four remaining, not including the many clutches of eggs, each containing three-eight eggs. Since I was only an hour or so away from the cave, I decided to take my time, while heading back.

...

Well, I wasn't expecting this.

There was Rou, Kichi, Sato, Sei, Mi, and E, and a few other hobgoblin magicians, thirteen in total. The group was assaulting a human camp. Without hesitation, I summoned several -Spear of Bones-, puncturing the backs of a few soldiers, hoping to strike down Kichi. Noticing my appearance, Kichi gave me a thankful grin before returning to the battle. Swarming out behind me, were the -Sea Saurians-, each armed with a wooden buckler, and sword, a falchion they called it. As they charged forward, balls of toxic water sprayed the humans, causing their armor to slowly melt.

Soon enough, the battle was over and everyone was beginning to scavenge everything of value, or in my case, once more pillaging the camp of any and all kinds of resources. By the time, it was time to return, I was called over by Rou.

"So that's where you've been." He stated as both of my sides were flanked by -Sea Saurians-. I gave him a sheepish chuckle.

"I may or may not have killed their leader, and they may or may not have declared me their new leader..." I trailed off. Our leader just chuckled good-naturedly. Suddenly, the ogre paused and glanced to his side, pulling out some sort of collar.

"What is it? It's rare for you to call me." He said, speaking to the collar.

"Ah, I'm really grateful for your guy's help. If you agree to come to my place tomorrow, I'll properly express myself with a feast." An old voice came out of the collar... What the hell?

"Great, let's have a few rounds!" Our leader suddenly exclaimed. Well, he seems rather happy.

**{Day 82}**

Rou, the Redhead, and that Knightess went to the Elf village for some important reason.

Since only the three went, I decided to begin training the -Sea Saurians- with the help of a few hobgoblins, mainly Rou's disciples. With the assistance of the five hobgoblins, the six of us were capable of instilling some basic skills to the -Sea Saurians-, such as the usage of spears, axes, bows, and in my case, scythes. They were also educated in the goblin language, as well as some practical lessons. It was a strange session, teaching the -Sea Saurians- about skinning and tanning the skins of their fellow Saurians.

...

I sat on the ground as four of my lovers panicked. Lying on the ground a few inches away was my severed left arm. Sato had asked if I was willing to spar, and seeing as I had nothing left to do, agreed to it. What followed afterward, was a battle spanning an hour long, each clash drawing in more and more of the tribe. It had gotten to the point where the crowd was thick enough to be unable to distinguish faces. After the hour, however, I found myself slowly becoming incapable of defending myself, as Sato grew more and more bloodthirsty, even more so than I when my -Bloody Rampage- blessing came into effect. That was probably due to being an effect of being a blood lord. After another half hour of constant battling, I finally faltered, having flinched from a sting from my foot, where Sato had struck earlier.

Under her bloodlust, which made her act solely on instinct, she swung without hesitation and lopped off my right arm. From the elbow down, I watched as I backed away, as my arm flew in the air. My eyes then widened as I felt my entire left arm, severed from my body. As the severed limbs fell to the ground, I backed away even more as the loss of balance and the flowing copious blood made it difficult to stay upright. As if on instinct, my left eye trembled, before shooting from my eye, causing even more blood to flow. The eye then began to shudder in the air, as my blood rose from the ground and from my wounds, and began to gather around the eye. Not even a few moments later, Sato came rushing towards me.

Before she could reach me, a fist swung in her direction, launching her in the air. As she flew, the Asuric Tyrant fully formed, the bone tail that should not be functioning as a limb swishing about. With a wordless roar, the tyrant jumped into the air and slammed her into the ground with its bone hammer. Charging towards the blood lord, the tyrant then slammed his bulwark into her face, knocking her against a wall. Moving back a step, he then slammed his shield against her once more. This time, he stepped back towards me, leaving Sato who was just regaining her mind. Around us, everyone was panicking, mostly due to the copious amount of blood still pouring from myself, who at this point was wondering why I was still conscious, and why I wasn't dead yet...

...And then, there was Mi who was giddily drinking the blood that flowed from me, and into her own mouth. While I was still conscious, I gave her the greatest deadpan stare I could, which wasn't much considering how lightheaded I was feeling. Oh wait, now I'm feeling faint. And now here comes the floor.

...

When I came to, I found myself in my room, limbs completely reattached, though my left eye was missing. Sitting up, I glanced around, finding all five of my lovers surrounding me, though Sato was mysteriously bound with a copious amount of rope, and lying behind Sei, who seemed to be using her has a seat. Currently, the five of them were sleeping, so I got up quietly, lest I wake them. Walking over their bodies, I began searching for my missing eye. Since I couldn't feel the presence of my -Asuric Tyrant-, it was unlikely it is still active, so that means, my eye is somewhere in the cave. Well, if I can't find it, I'll destroy it and create a new one, so no real harm at the moment.

...

After an hour of searching, I still couldn't find it, so I activated its second effect. A few moments passed before I heard a rather loud explosion. Walking towards the source, I found Rou with smoke coming from his armored hand and a comical cup of alcohol in his other hand. Clasping the wall, I pulled my head into his point of view. Without hesitation, I mockingly gave him a stare of disappointment, shaking my head for extra effect. Before I left, I grinned at his embarrassed expression from being caught. Returning to my room, I found all five of my lovers somewhat panicking in their sleep. Feno who enjoyed snuggling into my side was making whimpers as her hand grasped at a body that wasn't there. Arue and Kirue were doing the same, but towards my waist, while Sei was grimacing while shivering, and Sato was mumbling apologies in her sleep. Sighing, I quickly slipped back into my previous spot, the whimpers stopping almost immediately as the three elves hands found perch on my bodies.

I quickly fell to sleep as Feno rubbed her cheek against my chest.

**{Day 83}**

When morning came, I found myself awakening before my lovers did.

Getting to my feet, I went to make myself some food, seeing how after looking around a few times, no one else was awake. Waking towards a wall, I groped at it, until I felt a dent. Pulling on it, the wall opened up, revealing shelves of ingredients that I used in both my potions and cooking. Shifting through the ingredients, I grabbed several nondescript herbs called -Jade Leaves- which only provided a pleasant taste and suppressed minor illnesses. I then pulled out a rather large pot, the insides containing a small layer of dirt and leaves, with a small tree in the middle. The herbs were capable of regenerating themselves so long as there is some soil around their roots, even if the soil is dead. The tree's only feature was the ability to grow extremely long and sturdy branches, though unfortunately, the branches were only an inch long, making them rather useless for me. Its only usage I found was being a nesting ground for the caterpillars that I cultivated.

The butterflies that grew from the surviving caterpillars are killed after producing offsprings because I found their wings provided a rather high amount of nutrients and even boosted my concoctions by a whole percent... It may not seem like alot, but to me, it was. Anyways, grabbing several active caterpillars, I grabbed a bowl and placed the squirming insects in it. Placing the jar back onto the shelf, I closed the wall. The insects couldn't escape from the pot, so I didn't put a lid on it. They can't escape because the miracle mud the goblins and I created a few months ago repelled bugs, who knew.

Putting the bowl of insects down, I began walking towards the hot springs, to collect water. Once that was done, I walked back, several buckets filled with water with me. Reentering the room, I got to filling the cauldron, emptying and switching the buckets with the ones stored in my -Inventory-. Soon, after five buckets, it was filled. Crouching on the floor, I grabbed a few logs lying nearby and slid them under the cauldron, before picking up a flint and rock I kept nearby. Striking at the wood, I soon had a fire going and water beginning to boil. Getting back up, I pulled out a knife from the storeroom and began the slow process of chopping up the herbs. Once they were essentially powder at this point, I poured them into a bowl and then slowly poured it into the cauldron, as I slowly stirred it.

While the herb powder was settling in the cauldron, I grabbed the bowl of caterpillars, idly chewing on one when it tried to escape. Without hesitation, I dumped the insects into the pot, at the same moment I swallowed the insect. Stirring the soup once more, I then began gathering some bowls, the noise startling Kirue, who began to awake. When she realized I was up and about, she got to her feet, and hugged my back, face planted on my back, as she cried a bit. Turning towards her, I stared down at her with my one eye and smiled.

Looking up, her smile froze as she stared at my lone right eye, my left eye still not regrown. At first, I was going to regrow it before I went to sleep, but after I woke up, I found that I felt more comfortable with only a single eye. It was weird, but I was going to humor myself for a while. I'll just tell the others, I lost it forever... Neh.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, fully knowing what the problem was. She trembled before tearing up.

"Y-your eye..." She trailed off, a lone tear trickling down her squinted eyes. I smiled, feigning confusion.

"What about it?" I asked, just as the others began to stir, mostly due to the smell of herbal-caterpillar soup. Thankfully, because our room has a door, the smell wouldn't escape and lure the other. Once the other four realized I was awake, they rushed towards me, or in Sato's case, get to her feet and jump her way to me, unbinding the ropes in the process.

...

After explaining how I can and will remake my eye, it wouldn't be for a while. Hearing this, and accepting my decision, Arue, and Kirue mourned the loss of my eye. Feno meanwhile, was somewhat fascinated by my empty eye socket, idly commenting how it was like a fleshy skull, which I couldn't fault her for thinking that. Sato and Sei were reacting to my lost eye much differently, however. Sei easily accepted my decision, as she sat on my lap, content to sip her soup while at the same time, glare at Sato as she kneeled on the ground, teary eyes as three rather thick and heavy stone slabs were stacked atop her knees.

I never heard of this kind of punishment when she requested the slabs, which we had in abundance when we were terraforming the cave for new residence all those months ago... Actually, it's only been about two-three months actually... Anyways, upon fetching the slabs, she had Sato kneel as she apologized for the twentieth time, before planting the three slabs on her, putting nine more next to her. That was ten minutes ago.

"You know, I've already forgiven her..." I commented as Sato continued to apologize. Sei remained silent as she leaned against my chest, still sipping her soup. At this point, all three of my elven lovers were already drinking their third helping of soup, while at the same time mourning or being fascinated with my missing eye.

...

I ended up fashioning myself an eyepatch. I also learned that even though I didn't possess my eye, I could still summon my -Asuric Tyrant-, the only drawback being that he possessed only a fourth of his strength. Though he was greatly underpowered, I also learned I could summon an additional three copies of him. Learning new things every day.

...

It was decided by the others that we would begin a grand assault on the human's main army camp a bit before dusk. Before such a time would occur, however, I began emptying the shelves, packing every single concoction, brews, and vigors that I have accumulated over the months. Assisting me were my students as they packed them into boxes, helpfully supplied by Emery who, with some others, had constructed multiple crates and boxes to hold the potions. After they were all stored, I stored a third of the potions away, handed another third for Rou, so he could use and distribute them, and gave the last third for the others to use freely.

Since this was likely to be a massive assault, I emptied my room, hundreds of skeleton soldiers and mages filing out and towards the entrance in files of four. Noticing the approach of the skeletons, the others parted and waited for an hour before the long line of skeletons ended. Of course, they then had to get out of the way of the few scores of -Marrow Tyrants-, -Bone Tyrants-, -Bone Reapers-, and -Marrow Reapers-. Walking after the last -Marrow Tyrant-, I chuckled at the awestruck expressions on some of the elves, and a few kobolds. The goblins were more or less just surprised at the massive constructs, but otherwise, were unfazed.

Though the goblins didn't react much to it, they didn't apply to Rou and Kichi, who were equally awestruck, Kichi moreso than Rou, but I digress.

...

Since it was to be a grand battle, Rou has commissioned everyone a new set of armor. Why he did so, and how he got them so quickly I would never know. Regardless, I accepted mine. The armor that was made for me was essentially a black one-piece suit, the only way to take it off being a vertical line of ten buttons. The suit was form-fitting and was enchanted to repair itself should it tear. The next piece of the armor was a chestplate that was made of mithril, and enchanted to ignore projectiles entirely, rendering me arrow-proof. The third piece of armor was a mithril vambrace-gauntlet hybrid that reached up to my shoulder and was enchanted to grant me the ability to attach themselves to surfaces, enabling me the ability to scale walls and ceilings if I desired... Which I really didn't.

The fourth piece of armor I was given was a pair of mithril greave's which were enchanted to also allow me to scale walls and ceilings, but also allow me to stand on air for three seconds... I admit I used it to double and triple jump. The final piece of armor I was given was a cloak laced with mithril, which was enchanted to hide the upper half of my face, and was resistant against the elements.

My students were given clothing similar to my own, except theirs were made of steel and their enchantments would only repair the armor, resistance against the elements, and made them arrow-proof. Speaking of which, several of them were actually bringing with them, satchels full of failed potions. The potions in question are unstable and will explode if shaken, then thrown, which is the student's plan. I approve of this idea.

fifty -Sea Saurians- would be accompanying me on this battle, the remaining staying behind to nurse their young. Since their training, they have taken to arming themselves with spears and even throwing axes. Not to mention, how they've taken to wearing leather armor, mostly to protect their vital areas, foregoing cloth entirely.

Altogether, our forces come to an even two-hundred, which if including the elven forces joining us for the battle, equals a solid seven-hundred. Normally such a number couldn't compare to the human's army, but I have high confidence that we will win.

...

The sun has begun to set. With all preparations made, we began to finish up anything we may not have finished, as tonight may be the last day we live. Bottling some herbal-caterpillar soup, I quickly distributed it with everyone, each bottle enchanted by Rou to keep the contents warm. Since it was a trivial enchantment in his opinion, he did so readily, in exchange for several bowls of the soup. I didn't say a word.

Walking out of the cave, I pulled at my cloak, ensuring it was straightened. Gathered in front of me was all eighty of my students, each carrying their own personal weapon with a dozen carrying a satchel. Two of them were even pushing along one of the minecarts we had taken from the orcs and had placed boxes of failed potions in it. Another minecart was being pushed, but this one was filled to the brim with arrows, should the archers ever run out. A third and final minecart was also being pushed, filled with brews, concoctions, and vigors. While the others had distributed the potions amongst themselves, there was still quite a large amount left.

Behind me, all thirty of the elves that have joined us, albeit forcibly, stood ready, quiver full, and swords sharpened. Since Feno has evolved into an -Os Elf-, she has gained the bone-attribute, allowing her to cast a spell known as -Replacing Bone Puppet- which forcibly steals a skeleton from the victim's body, and causing the skeleton to animate and fight for her. The only limitations to the spell are that it only affects those weaker than her and that the victim will still be alive, though they really shouldn't as their skeleton has been replaced with air, and their now just a pile of living, and likely panicking pile of flesh and organs.

Also, because of her advancement, Sei gave her a wooden staff, her old one to be exact, while I gave her a sword made of bones. Now, in addition to her skills with a bow, she now possessed a staff and a sword. She was possibly over-equipped but we both wanted her safe, so... yeah. Speaking of which, Arue and Kirue were also joining us in the battle, itching to fight, lest they become rusty.

Once the sun was almost gone, hidden behind the trees, static was heard.

"Everyone ready?" Heads nodded at our leader. "Good, we leave in thirty seconds." The transmission cut off. I began to stretch a bit when I heard a ping.

**{Alert! A Quest has been issued.}****  
{Great Ambush of Parabellum} Parabellum has been tasked with eliminating the human armies presence in the Great Kuuderan Forest. Work with the others to kill and/or run off the enemy army.**  
**[Objective]  
****-Kill Human Knight (0/3500)**  
**-Kill Human Archer (0/1500)**  
**-Kill Human Wizard (0/400)**  
**-Kill Human Captain (0/100)**

**(Optional)**  
**-Free Slaves (0/1000)**

**(Reward)**  
**-1x Random Skill Increase**  
**-10 Levels**

**(Bonus)**  
**-1x Random Skill**

**[Failure]  
-Death  
**

My, how nostalgic. I haven't one of these quests since I was still a goblin. Hm, so by completing this quest, I will not only gain an additional ten levels, bringing me to level fifty-four, I will also get a new skill, though it's random, and one of my current skills will increase. Not a bad reward, if I do say so myself. Unfortunately, if I do fail this, I can and will die, so I best be careful. I heard static.

"Let's move out!" Rou shouted. With a unified roar/shout, we marched forward, quickly blending with the thicket. Nearby, scattered throughout the forest, my skeletons waited for us to make our way towards them. They were sent out to both scout out and deal with any possible threats. There was none.

...

When we reached the rendezvous point with the other elves, we quickly cleared away some thicket, forming a small clearing, and with some materials we brought, we quickly fashioned a table and had a piece of parchment laid out. On the parchment, was a drawn image of the human camp, the information on its layout supplied by both Rou and the elves. While the leaders were planning, I narrowed my eye, finding that with only one eye, my vision became twice as good, allowing me to see twice the distance I normally could.

As I stared at the camp down below, I heard movement. Glancing behind me, I found Rou making his way to me. When he was within speaking distance, he nodded.

"Pes-Rukku, I want you and a few others to go and free the slaves so that they will inevitably cause a distraction." He instructed. I wordlessly nodded, before turning to do as I was tasked. As I did, four dozen -Bone Soldiers- and a dozen -Bone Mages- split off from the mass of skeletons and followed after me. Following the skeletons was five of the elves from Parabellum, and three from the elf village.

It took a few minutes to round off to where the prisoners were being held, having studied the map a bit before staring at the camp. Crouching behind a thick bush, I peered through the leaves and into the camp. Readying myself, I stared at the ten humans keeping the slaves, all demi-humans from acting out of turn. With only a single thought, nine -Spears of Bone- came into existence, as I readied my war-scythe. Behind me, each of my -Bone Soldiers- nocked their bows and unsheathed their swords while my -Bone Mages- aimed their staves. Meanwhile, all eight of the elves accompanying me either nocked their own bow or readied their swords. With a slight twitch of my finger, all nine spears shot from the bush and into the humans, killing six of them instantly.

Almost immediately after, dozens of arrows fired from the bush as well, killing the rest. Getting up from cover, I quietly made my way towards the slaves, each shocked at the sudden deaths of their captors and my appearance. Most of the slaves were kept in cages, but a few lingered, pickaxes in hand as they were mining away at some stones. Glancing at their slave collars, I grasped at it. The slave gave me a terrified expression, her sole eye staring at my own. If someone was to attempt to free a slave of their collar, they would be subjected to the intense pain from the curse implanted in the collar.

However, since I possessed the curse-attribute, I was immune to curses, and I demonstrated such immunity as I casually tore the collar off, curse dulling from the destruction. With wide eyes, the slave backed away and fell to her knees as she realized her sudden freedom. Glancing at the suddenly hopeful slaves, I spoke.

"We will free you only if you assist us in defeating the humans," I stated, gaining the attention of the other slaves. Almost immediately, they agreed, albeit silently, smart enough to know that shouting would only attract unwanted attention. I turned towards the elves who were with me.

"Guard the freed slaves. Once a sufficient force has been formed, we will strike the humans from behind." I instructed. They nodded at the plan and surrounded the lone slave, some sort of hybrid between a human and a feline. As I spoke with the elves, the skeletons approached the cages and began to slowly cut the bars, their swords sharp enough to slice iron. Once an opening was formed, they entered one-by-one and quickly went into the process of de-collaring the slaves. Since they are skeletons, curses had no effect on them, or rather, the slave collar's particular curse, which inflicted great amounts of pain unto the victim. Rather useless against skeletons who can't register, understand, or feel pain.

As the slaves were freed by the fifties, I checked my quest.

**{Great Ambush of Parabellum} Parabellum has been tasked with eliminating the human armies presence in the Great Kuuderan Forest. Work with the others to kill and/or run off the enemy army.**  
**[Objective]  
****-Kill Human Knight (0/3500)**  
**-Kill Human Archer (0/1500)**  
**-Kill Human Wizard (0/400)**  
**-Kill Human Captain (0/100)**

**(Optional)**  
**-Free Slaves (241/1000)**

**(Reward)**  
**-1x Random Skill Increase**  
**-10 Levels**

**(Bonus)**  
**-1x Random Skill**

**[Failure]  
-Death**

I see we were a fourth of the way finished. Fortunately, it was still dark, and very little noise was made during the initial attack so we still have the advantage. Still, it would be safe to be prepared. Substituting a hundred -Marrow Hilts-, which took up about a fifth of my current amount, I called forth nine-hundred -Spear of Bones- and had them planted in the ground. With only a few hand movements, the slaves were able to realize that I have supplied them weapons. With a wordless surge, the freed slaves quickly went to arming themselves, taking their time to test the weight, and power of the spears. Each spear was rather durable, so I wouldn't worry about it breaking.

Glancing around, I heard static.

"Pes-Rukku, what's your situation?" Our leader asked.

"We've freed about three-thirds of the slaves. We will be done within three minutes." I reported as I sacrificed another ten -Marrow Hilts- to create ninety -Spears of Bone-. Using a bit of my own mana, I created the last ten spears for the remaining unarmed slaves. Rubbing my temples, I nodded to myself.

"Scratch that, we'll have them ready within the minute," I spoke, just as yelling was heard. Looking around, I heard some movement where the human army was situated.

"Have those slaves ready to attack to strike from the rear, we'll take on the front." Our leader ordered before the transmission was cut off. At that moment, a soldier ran into the slaveholding area, yelling to get the slaves ready for combat. He never got to yell a warning as a -Bone Soldier- fired an arrow into his skull. As the human dropped dead, the last slave was freed, who rushed to arm herself with the last spear. Once readied, I grunted before facing the human camp.

"Ready?" I asked. A wordless roar met my ears. A grin appeared.

"Then, let's do this." Without hesitation, I cracked my neck before rushing forward, the thundering sound of a thousand liberated slaves following my figure. To my side, all eight elves followed, while farther behind us all was the skeletons.

...

When we reached the human camp, we came across the remains of some unfortunate human knights, and some dead slaves... Hm, seems these guys don't count as slaves needing rescue... Also nearby was the corpse of what seemed to be a chimera of a tiger.

Upon noticing the human army, the slaves rushed forward, spears poised as they released a bloodcurdling roar, causing surprise to spread from the humans. Their mistake. Without hesitation, the spears dug into their armor, piercing them through, and continuing onto a second person. When the slave realized they were unable to retrieve their spear, they wrestled the injured soldiers' weapons out of their hands before attacking them.

Feeling a bit of warmth, I glanced up and noticed the rising sun. Without thought, my skeletons all rushed towards shade under the trees, before continuing their assault on the human army. Groups of humans fell long before they realized that the slaves were free and enraged. When they finally moved to deal with them, they had already lost a tenth of their forces. Arrows flew in the air, as spells bombarded the area. Humans were being beset by freed slaves, elves and goblins on three different fronts, causing disarray within their ranks. A few even attempted to escape, only to fall to one of the three groups.

Meanwhile, I stayed to the side, cutting down those who entered my path and slew others with my spears when they attempted to escape. Eventually, I found my way to my lovers, all five of them grouped together. At the front was Sato, who swung sword-shaped blood at the humans, while Arue and Kirue attacked those who came for her sides. Sei stood in the middle of the group, raining down -Firestorm Calamity- every so often. Behind her, Feno called forth a new skeleton, causing a human to fall to the ground, literally spineless. One human was actually one I had been in the process of cutting down.

Noticing my approach, their expression brightened considerably as I joined the group, taking my position behind Sei and beside Feno. Almost immediately, the dynamics of the group was bolstered, as my arrival meant they could now delve into the army without worry. Raising an arm, I spoke.

"Bone Graveyard," I muttered. In the air, a pair of bones resembling goblin heads appeared. The second pair of heads, hobgoblins then appeared and laid atop the goblin heads. A final pair of heads, those of ogres appeared, before slamming down onto the previous heads and forcing them onto the ground. Suddenly the ground beside us, both left and right began to dull, the plant life withering as their life energy was drained away from them. Suddenly spots in the withered ground began to shift before a bony hand rose upwards. Following the hand, a fragile and yellow skull appeared. As it pulled itself up, I could see the old bones crack as though it will snap at any moment. Multiple skeletons also appeared, each just as fragile... Well, they'll have to act as cannon fodder then.

The human army was beginning to thin out, the slaves being reduced to only three-tenths of their original numbers. Meanwhile, my skeletons were still fresh, only suffering mild burns when they strayed a bit too far into the sunlight. Though they possessed a slight resistance to sunlight, they were still undead, and thus weak to it. There also seemed to be a battle going on to the west, and based on the damage, it must be Rou fighting. Hopefully, he wins his battle.

...

The human army has been reduced to only a hundred, almost all of their archers annihilated, warriors in shambles and mages eradicated. Huddled in a small group, they used the bodies of their fallen as a wall, as they struck down more slaves, reducing their numbers by another tenth. They had resorted to using their fists at this point, having lost their spears due to inconvenience or breaking, and being unable to grab a fallen soldiers weapon due to poor positioning, and the remaining archers and mages preventing them from attempting to.

My graveyards were destroyed, a mage having grown tired of dealing with the onrush of the undead, so they scorched the graveyards to the ground. Unfortunately for them, they perished a moment later, to a stray arrow from their own side. I laughed at the face of the mage when he realized he was killed by his own comrade. Pushing forward as the human numbered dwindled to only a handful left. As they fell, they somehow managed to kill another tenth of the slaves, reducing them to a mere hundred. Compared to their previous thousand strong, I was a bit disappointed. Regardless, the humans eventually died, so as everyone cheered, I rubbed my neck at how stiff it has gotten.

...

Besides the great loss of liberated slaves, we also suffered, losing thirty members in total. Standing at the still bodies of the four elves, I crouched down and closed one elf's eyes who stared at the sky with glazed eyes. Walking up to the deceased elves, a -Bone Mage- placed a bow onto the elf's chest... Was this skeleton the same one I saw with... I see.

Later, after tending to the injured, E constructing a massive wall, guarded with Rou's skeletons to ensure we wouldn't be pursued, nor attacked. As the wall was formed, we cremated the deceased bodies, lest they become ghosts or zombies. As I stared at the massive pyre, my lone eye narrowed, before glancing down at my lovers, Arue and Kirue in particular, who stared at the fire with grief. Without a word, I wrapped an arm around their shoulders and held them close, in a sort of hug.

**{Alert! A Quest has been completed.}  
{Great Ambush of Parabellum} Parabellum has been tasked with eliminating the human armies presence in the Great Kuuderan Forest. Work with the others to kill and/or run off the enemy army.**  
**[Objective]  
****-Kill Human Knight (3500/3500)**  
**-Kill Human Archer (1500/1500)**  
**-Kill Human Wizard (400/400)**  
**-Kill Human Captain (100/100)**

**(Optional)**  
**-Free Slaves (1000/1000)**

**(Reward)**  
**-1x Random Skill Increase**  
**-10 Levels**

**(Bonus)**  
**-1x Random Skill**

**{Day 84}**

Ji II, Fuu, and Me evolved today.

Ji II has evolved into a race called a Half-Saint Lord, a lord that possesses almost no combat abilities whatsoever but are exceptionally skilled in healing, being capable of healing small wounds in just a few moments. Fuu has evolved into a Ghoul, an undead humanoid that eats spirits and other spiritual entities. Somehow, because of her evolution, I was labeled 'dangerous', and 'terrifying' to her now. Finally, Me has evolved into something called a Dodomeki, a humanoid with eyes throughout their body. I will admit, I was a bit freaked out with her presence, though after I got used to her, things were fine.

Speaking of the three, Ji II seems rather oblivious to the advances of the two girls... Ara, ara. Also, all five of Rou's disciples have evolved into ogres... yeah, not much to say there.

Apparently, the kobold leader has evolved as well, but I didn't see him so...

**{Day 85}**

The liberated slaves were given an offer to join Parabellum or leave after a few days of service.

About half chose to leave, while the other half decided to stay. Unfortunately, because our tribe was primarily comprised of goblins, it was only inevitable that there would be complaints. Some of the slaves that wanted to join us, were rather angered that in our social hierarchy, they were placed below goblins. Things made for a twist as a few even challenged Rou for the leadership of the tribe. Hah, as if they'll win... Even so.

"I see, I see. Then, let's add a little twist to the battle yes?" I asked, unknowing of the shadowed expression on my face. As the slaves turned to face me, they grew fearful as I stared at them, unknowing of my white pupiless eyes, nor my ear reaching grin.

"Whoever loses must fight me," I spoke, just as Rou questioned me.

"They'll be injured and incapable of movement." He said. My grin grew impossibly wider.

"Exactly." The slaves' faces, all paled.

...

One by one, each slave-ahem, temporary troops were defeated. And in turn, I had a bit of fun as I beat the beaten troops black and blue, and sometimes red. They were healed of course, except for an Apeman who, instead of fighting Rou, attacked me. He was beaten black, blue, red, and then black again as I left him in a five-feet crater.

...

Eventually, the fights came to an end, and the temporary troops were sent to do the morning run. Feeling a bit of adrenaline within me, I volunteered to act as the sparring target for the day. When the runners saw who they would be sparring with, I gleefully watched their resolve, aggression, and anger dissolve as fear and terror replaced the emotions.

All in all, it was a good day today.

**{Day 86}**

I decided to hone my skills, as well as test my new ones as well.

With the aftermath of the battle, I now possessed not only a new skill, but one of my attributes have also increased, my -Curse Attribute-. The new spell I have gained was called -ᛏᛁᛗᛖ-

**[ᛏᛁᛗᛖ] An enchantment that allows the object or person negate a fatal attack, or accelerate an action.**  
**-[ᚱᛖᚡᛖᚱᛋᚨᛚ] Reverts a single attack.**

**-[ᚨᚲᛋᛖᛚᛖᚱᚨᛏᛖ] Accelerates next attack.**

Pretty useful, I tested it out on myself, by walking into my room where my lovers were and casually severed my left arm. As the arm flew, the enchantment activated, causing the arm to fly back in reverse and attach itself, without any sign of harm. I was berated and fussed over, but in the end, I had three -ᛏᛁᛗᛖ- planted onto them.

The new skill that I learned was called -Transmute: Steel-.

**[Transmute: Steel] Forcibly transforms the object's element to that of steel.**

I tried this on a -Marrow Soldier- and had it stand in the sun. It was immune. Activating the skill on the skeleton, I wasn't really surprised when the skeleton regained its bony body. Sending it back to do its business, be it help the others, collect animals for sacrifice, and/or clean the area, I didn't really care.

...

With the entire day dedicated to leveling my skills, as well as possibly increasing the power of my existing ones, I could not say without a doubt, my -Bone Attribute- was my strongest skill.

**[Marrow Cloud] Spews a cloud of bone powder, quickly generating a smokescreen, decreasing the visibility of anyone within the cloud, except to the caster.**  
**-[Delayed Smokescreen]- Creates a compressed orb of bone powder that explodes after a few moments, quickly filling an area with a cloud of powdered bone.**

Trying this out on a hind bear, the time it took to kill it was drastically shortened.

This skill... The things I can do with it... Heheheh.

**{Day 87}**

Everyone has a mount, except me.

And so, with the help of Kichi, we were out hunting for a possible hunt. If it doesn't within the first hit of the two of us, it would be considered a candidate. If not, they would go into our gut. Win-win.

...

We couldn't find a mount. Everyone we encountered died within either Kichi's attack, or mine. Saddening it was, that not even a hind bear could withstand one of our attacks... Oh well, if we can't find one, then I'll make one.

...

Kichi and Rou were strangely excited at the prospect of creating a mount, even if we were using meat and bone, alongside whatever else was needed. Placing down a parchment, we spent the entire evening planning, Kichi actually participating in something intellectual for a change. It was really surprising to the two of us, though we didn't say it out loud. After throwing ideas back and forth, and finalizing many of the finer details of the project, we got to work.

For the skeleton, we would use a mixture of -Hind Bear- bones, and -Triple Horn Horse- bones. For the meat, we would use leftover -Orc- meat, as well as -Hind Bear- meat, alongside other meat, should there be gaps. Then- You know what, first I'll make the skeletons and fill it with the meat before I explain anything else.

**()()()**  
**Third PoV Start**  
**()()()**

Slamming both hands onto the ground, Rou forced a layer of stone upwards. Getting to his feet, he took a few steps back as Kichi hauled forth a pair of -Hind Bears-, as well as a -Triple Horn Horse-. After dumping his load on the stone, Rukku got to work. Quickly and efficiently dismantling the bodies, the material was quickly split into three groups; meat, bones, and skin.

Then, the three gathered around the materials and began picking up bones, and began attempting to place them into a realistically, functioning skeleton. With the combination of Rou's sticky spider threads, and Rukku's -Mending Bone-, as well as Kichi's surprising ability to control how hot his flames are, the trio soon finished the skeleton after two slow hours of work. The dedication the three showed was revealed when they all declined their lover(s) when it was time to sleep. To engrossed in the project, they ignored all of their advances, though the little drama drew the attention of a few of Rukku's students.

When they learned what the three were doing, they asked whether they could help. Pointing to a pile of meat, Rukku instructed them to begin condensing them together, so they can be placed onto the skeleton. And so they did, slowly but surely, amassing several bundles of meat that resembled limbs. When it was time to begin covering the bones with meat, the project had gained the attention of the rest of Rukku's students, even a few of the temporary troops.

Suddenly, half of the entire tribe got involved with the project, using their skills to improve the project, be it mending the meat, so they merged together, or sew them to the bones using Rukku's handmade string. When it was time to begin attaching the skin to the meat, a discussion was held to determine what exactly would be used. Said discussion soon turned into an argument, agreements, and disagreements being thrown around the room as they shot down or approved of the material to be used. The noise ended up involving the other half of the tribe, most coming to complain about said noise.

When they learned what was happening, most joined in, due to wanting to be part of the project, or they just wanted to join in. Even Gobu-Ji was joining in, even if he was offering ideas.

...

Eventually, they decided to use both -Sea Saurian- scales and -Hind Bear- pelts for the skin. Quickly getting to work, many got to cleaning the pelts, while others began gathering resources to make makeshift scaffolds, as the project itself was as tall as Kichi. Creating some more string, Rukku quickly got to sewing the furs to the skin, ensuring only the flesh was sewn into the red meat. Once done, Rou walked up and began to heal the body, making the fur merge with the meat. Pulling out the string, Rukku continued on, stopping when his students shaved off pieces of skin that overlapped each other.

Slowly, and carefully, the project was inching closer and closer to completion, as it was improved multiple times, as many found ways to improve its future capabilities, such as sewing together multiple -Seven-Colored Bat- wings, into a pair of massive wings, skin and bone melded together to form said wings. A tail was added, first normal, and then into a fin, allowing it the ability to allow easier maneuverability. Its forelegs at first being bear arms, before being turned improved into four-digit arms, retaining its claws, and doing away with the fattened paws. Its hind legs were originally bear legs as well but were then changed into horse legs, with the legs given additional muscles to increase its muscle power.

...

When time struck midnight, they had finished. Standing before them was the project completed through the combination of the entire tribe. Standing before them was a quadruped creature, resembling that of a hippogriff, as it possessed the upper body of a -Hind Bear-, and the lower body of a -Triple Horn Horse-. Its tail was that of a -Sea Saurian-, the tail capable of splitting, revealing fins. Partially covered by the fur, was the leathery wings of the mighty beast, faded colorful patterns adorning the membrane. The head itself was magnificent in itself, possessing the head of a horse, yet its eyes replaced with that of chiseled spirit stones, both yellow, though one granted the ability to shoot lightning, the other absorb lightning.

It was finished, it was marvelous, and it was artistically a masterpiece... and yet, something was missing. Something about the beast before them didn't seem complete. Everyone was silent, unknowing what it was that was missing. It was only when Rukku took a step forward, did they realize. Unlatching a skull-like mask, resembling that of a stag, Rukku gently set the mask in place on the head. Suddenly, without a doubt, it was complete. Backing away, Rukku stepped to the side as Rou conjured forth a great mass of lightning. Gathering the lightning together, twin bolts of lightning shot from both hands, as they impacted the beast.

A Light illuminated the cave as the beast convulsed in place, iron manacles keeping the beast trapped to the ground. Rou continued adding pressure to the beast until finally, he stopped. It was apparent as to why he did. There, stirring, the best, a chimera shuddered before shifting its body around, iron manacles being ripped from the stone easily. Intelligence showed from its spiritual stone eyes. Staring at the crowd around it, it finally laid its gaze at Rukku. Without warning, the chimera made its way to the half-lord. While the others grew unnerved and backed away, Rukku stayed in his spot. Stopping one it was within reach, the two stared at one another, before finally, the chimera bowed its masked face.

And without hesitation, Rukku placed his hand on the mask.

**()()()**  
**Third PoV End**  
**()()()**

**{Day 88}**

Sitting atop my mount, a chimera, I smiled as I thought back to the event several hours before.

When the chimera stood before me, head bowed, I had unhesitantly placed my hand onto its masked head.

**{Alert! You have acquired a new mount}**  
**{Name} Coelum**  
**[Sex] Genderless**  
**[Race] Chimera**  
**[Age] 1 Day**  
**[Affiliation] Parabellum**  
**[Description]**  
**A Chimera created through the combined efforts of Parabellum, instinctively earning its allegiance. Its face, formed from a mask once held in the possession of Rukku shows its allegiance to the half-lord.**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 3400**  
**[MP] 3000**  
**[STR] 190**  
**[END] 240**  
**[AGI] 180**  
**[MAG] 200**  
**[INT] 150**  
**[LUK] 120**

**{Level} 1**

**{Skills}**  
**[Lightning Breath] Gathers and condenses lightning into an orb, before it is swallowed. A moment later, it is belched outwards, creating a beam of lightning.**

**[Heavy Lightning Slash] Gathers the strength of its hind bear lineage and encases its claws with lightning, before swinging towards its target, rendering their armor useless as it tears through it.**

**[Lightning Blitz] Gathering power from its triple horn horse lineage, it encases its upper body in lightning, before charging forward, knocking all in its path, to the side, while also paralyzing them in the process.**

**[Thunder Flight] Encasing lightning around its wings, its flying speed is tripled.**

**[Raise Electro Skeleton] Creates an armored skeleton that explodes into lightning upon defeat, sending electrified fragments in all directions.**

**[Raise Shock Zombie] Creates an armored zombie that creates a widespread explosion, stunning all within its range upon its defeat.**

Though most of its attacks were lightning-based, they were all amazing in my opinion. Everyone agreed on that.

And so, here we are, trying out each of its attacks. Getting off of its back, I stood to the side as I directed it to attack a -Bone Soldier- that I then made. Without hesitation, the chimera quickly gathered an orb of lightning before swallowing it. Not a second later, a literal beam of lightning shot forward, striking the soldier in the chest, before disappearing. the construct now possessed a hole in its chest, one that caused the skeleton to collapse, seeing as the attack also destroyed part of its spine. Scattering into dust, I quickly made a few more before having it continue.

...

It performed beautifully.

**{Day 89}**

Arue and Kirue evolved today.

Unlike Feno, who evolved because she dabbled in bone magic since the twins were born in a family of elven blacksmiths, they evolved into -Mithril Elves-. Mithril elves were elves who possessed skin of the same color of mithril, and their hair possessing the same color. In addition to the change of color, they now possessed a unique attribute known as -Mithril Attribute-, which allowed them to use mithril-based skills. An example of such would be Arue's -Mithril Landslide-, and Kirue's -Mithril Carnage-.

-Mithril Landslide- created a solid aura, with the color of mithril. The aura then strikes the ground, causing a minor earthquake. Above the ground, dozens of boulders would form, before dropping onto the victims. Prior to its impact, however, the surface will be covered with a layer of mithril, greatly increasing the durability on the exterior, as well as its impact.

-Mithril Carnage- was simply put, a widespread attack that spared no one. The skill creates six pillars that strike the ground, forming a hexagon, and creating a somewhat transparent barrier, each connecting to two of the pillars. Within the pillar, ghostly copies of the victim(s) will appear, Each copy will actively attack the target, the only way to disrupt the skill was to attacking the summoner, disrupting her concentration. I kind of pity those who go up in front of her.

With their evolution, one would think that they would try out their new skills. They didn't, instead, they gathered around me and practically demanded praise from me. I did so.

...

With the new addition of Coelum, the twins were crafting a set of mithril armor for the beast, taking the time to carefully measure its body before getting to work. Halfway through, however, they stopped as the dwarves offered to take over, their skills of blacksmithing vastly better than their own. And so, for the rest of the day, the two began pampering the new addition to our room. Sei seems to have assigned it the role of her new seat, as Sato simply examined its body, even though she was the one to help make the body. Feno wasn't in the room, having gone out to help the humans with whatever it was they needed.

...

When Feno finally returned, Coelum was unofficially the new bed, the body large enough for four people to ride comfortably. And so, on its fur lied Arue, Kirue, and Sato. While inside its hug, was myself and Sei on its belly. It was strange learning that the chimera was a cuddler, but since it was warm, I didn't complain. There was a bit of an issue when Feno had to wiggle her way into its grip, but otherwise, it was a great experience.

**()()()()()()**  
**Done.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I did. Though, the battle could have been extended a bit more. The skeletons should have gotten a better fight scene, considering Rukku sent his entire skeletal army.**

**Feno evolved into an Os Elf. Os is Latin for bone, so it fits.**

**Arue and Kirue evolved into Mithril Elves. I did so because they know how to make mithril. No other reason, besides wanting to diverge from Canon and further establish this story as an AU.**

**Someone wanted Fu as a harem member...Hah, I'm not adding her cause Ji II has a claim to her already. Also, I made her fearful of Rukku because while she can eat spirits and souls, he can siphon them. Don't think too hard on this, as there isn't an actual explanation, just that now she has a fear of the half-lord.**

**Coelum the Chimera is born. Yes, it is lightning based. I made it so because Rukku needs a mount, so why not make a chimera, with lightning powers. The reason Kichi and Rou were rather excited at the idea of creating a chimera is that it's like constructing a Gundam.**

**Rukku isn't sent flying this time, because well, I wasn't going anywhere with the original plot.**

**This chapter is 10K. Yes! My first 10K chapter!**

**I'll probably add more to this at some point. I may also edit the chapter to prolong the battle, seeing as its kind of short.**


	10. Day 90-99

**Hello and good day to you all.**  
**I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not and cannot own Re: Monster. The only exception to this is the OC's found in the story itself.**  
**()()()()()()**

**{Day 90}**

I got roped into helping E mine out the cave.

Thankfully, or instead, unfortunately, our source of spiritual stones have finally gone dry. Looking up towards the ceiling, I heard E mutter;

"Thank you for everything, Ritana. You too, Velvet." While Rou nodded with her, I had to wonder. Who's Ritana?

...

Yesterday, Rou and the others began cultivating a field. Learning this, I asked whether they possessed any acorns or such. They did. And so, I spent the night, planting a few acorns near the cave, half a mile to the east. A few weeks back, the elves had mentioned feeling homesick with the lack of trees, so I decided to start creating a new one. The area was situated within a cavity in the ground, seeming to be a dried pond. It was deep enough that the earth reached my neck, but was not so visible, allowing a bit of camouflage, seeing as the trees I was growing was going to be different from the ones growing around us.

I had intended to keep it a secret, but an elf noticed what I was doing, and when I had to explain myself, he began to tear up, confessing that he'd thought I had forgotten about the conversation. Unfortunately, by the time we returned to the cave, every last elf knew about my new project. Well, there goes secrecy I guess... At the very least, the elves have cheered up from the loss of the four elves from the battle.

...

"Hm?" I hummed, turning to face the Redhead. The woman seemed to be worried about something as she fidgeted.

"I'm going on a trip to a town with Oga-Rou, but I can't help but feel worried. When we arrive, will I be forced to leave his side?" She explained to me. I hummed as I rested my chin on a hand.

"Hm, in all my days knowing Oga-Rou..." I trailed off, eyes closed as I thought deeply, the Redhead looking at me expectantly. I then opened my eyes when I thought of something.

"Do you love him? Oga-Rou." I turned, asking her. Flustered, the Redhead panicked a bit, before recomposing herself.

"Yes, yes I do love him." She confirmed. Hearing this, I let out a small sigh. Grinning, I nodded to her.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. If you do not desire to leave him, then don't." I responded, watching as the woman stared, dumbfounded. Then, slowly, her eyes widened in realization, before finally beginning to smile.

"I-I see, I see. Yes, this was exactly what I needed to hear!" The Redhead exclaimed excitedly. Satisfied, that I helped solver her problem, I watched as she thanked me before leaving. As she left, I glanced off into nothing, quietly muttering to myself.

"...I...wonder..."

**{Day 91}**

For some reason, the conversation between the Redhead and I was stuck in my head.

_...love..._

Why did it remain?

_...love..._

What about the conversation, was so important that it stayed?

_...love..._

I found myself unfocused, unknowing causing a bit of a stir as my students pondered over my lack of focus.

...

"I love the taste of this soup," Sato spoke, sipping some herbal-caterpillar soup. My ears perked up at the word 'love'. Why did it do so? Pondering on this, I ended up being too distracted, ignoring my lovers entirely as I focused on trying to solve my dilemma. The fact I didn't seem to react to their actions, such as Sato knocking on my head seemed to be worrying them, not that I knew, considering my situation.

...

I was unable to focus. Hopefully, a good night of rest would fix that. When I entered the room, I found Feno waiting for me. From my most-unfocused state, I had noticed the elf asking around about something. Whatever, she was asking about, I wouldn't know. As it was, I was too unfocused to speak with her, so I moved towards Coelum, ready to sit down, only to be stopped by the elf.

"Rukku." The elves all forgone saying my full name, instead, opting to refer to my birth name simply. As it was, I paused anyways, turning to face her.

"I love you." She stated. Suddenly I found myself paralyzed, as some heat rose to my face, making my cheeks burn red. I felt something warm in my gut as a small smile laid upon my face.

"Rukku, I love you." She repeated, making my face redden a bit more. Still paralyzed from the intense feeling, I felt Feno wrap her arms around me, repeating that she loved me. Every time she said it, I felt more and more, happier. Feeling control over my limbs, I slowly wrapped my arms around Feno and began to snuggle her, grip hardening every time she repeated her statement.

...

There was a lot of action in the room tonight. My other four lovers didn't complain, reveling in my rare mood.

**{Day 92}**

I woke up light and happy, as well as the questioning of my other four lovers, each wondering why I was so red-faced as I hugged Feno.

The two of us stayed silent, my reason being I felt rather blissful. One of my students even noted how lighthearted I was, noting how when someone ruined a potion, I didn't reprimand them; instead, I just shrugged it off and continued the lesson.

Of course, my blissful mood came to an end, after half the day was over, but I still felt light, and even engaged in a bit of banter with random individuals within the tribe, one highlight being from two temporary troops, Fuuki and Netsuki, a half-gale lord and half-fire lord respectively.

The two had been muttering to each other, something relating to ambushing Rou somewhere. I decided to mishear it intentionally.

"Ara, the two of you are going to rendezvous in the storeroom secretly. My, how bold." I commented as I passed them by. At the corner of my vision, I was able to witness the two blush, stutter, and not refuse it... Ara, ara.

**{Day 93}**

We were celebrating the victory of the Goblin-Elf Alliance against the human kingdoms, as well as a welcoming to the tempo-ahem, new troops.

"Hey, you black ogre, c' mere!" I heard a voice slur. Looking over, I found Netsuki and Fuuki sitting on the ground, red-faced from the alcohol and occasionally picking up pieces of the food they had.

"I hear, ya plan on taking a trip in that weird centipede-looking thing!" Netsuki slurred, his friend and possible lover, Fuuki continued. "While you're gone, we can whatever we want, right?" She asked, still somewhat sober. I'm dedicated to this possible couple. I don't know why I am, but I am. Whatever the case, it doesn't really matter to me anymore. Tuning out their voices, I made my way to Sato who was attempting to swallow a whole grilled -Horn Rabbit-, minus the horn of course.

Walking over to her, just as she began to choke, I casually opened her mouth, and stuck my hand into it, before pulling out the whole rabbit. As she began to breathe air, I pulled out a knife and sliced it into smaller pieces. Once Sato regained her breath, I stuck a piece of rabbit in her mouth, when she looked up. With a straight face, I slowly fed her the rabbit, ignoring the others when they commented on it, which was fine in my opinion, considering they were all in varying stages of drunk.

...

"Pes-Rukku! Let's Spar!" Kichi cried out of nowhere. We were cleaning up the mess after the celebration when he had shouted that. Staring at his direction, I noticed Fuu whispering into his ear. Giving her a thousand-yard stare, she froze, realizing I had caught her. Unfortunately, Rou also heard this.

"Hoh! Sounds like fun!" Oi, why are you a battle junkie when drunk?! I was incapable of denying the declaration though, as everyone grew excited at the prospect of watching two of their superiors duking it out. Grimacing at the drama Fuu and Kichi made, I sighed.

"Fine." A high number of cheers was heard.

...

"Alright, I want a messy and lethal fight. Anything goes in this battle, with only three conditions." Rou announced, still heavily drunk. There was a lot of hushed whispers, myself noticing an uncomfortable amount of stares directed towards Kichi and I's half-clothed bodies. One of the rules of the bout was that we couldn't use our weapons, nor could we wear armor. Spells were also not allowed, only able to rely on our blessings, and demon orbs if needed.

"First, the winner is announced when the other is defeated and, or unconscious," Rou announced, as the crowd surrounding us cheered.

"Second, spells are prohibited, but any natural abilities you possess are still allowed." This meant that I still have access to my -Skill Sealer-, -Spiritual Vision-, -Bone Armament-, -Eye of The Tyrant-, and my -Eye of The Reaper-. Besides Kichi's fire breath, I'm unsure what else he possesses, besides his metallic skin.

"Third, You are disqualified and will face huge repercussions if this kills the other. I will personally involve myself in this if it comes down to such a situation" At least, we were ensured at survival if something that lethal were to come to pass.

"Now then, are we ready?" The two of us tensed, as the crowd grew silent in anticipation. While everyone was waiting, I pulled up my -Character-.

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 2100**  
**[MP] 2300**  
**[STR] 140**  
**[END] 210**  
**[AGI] 120**  
**[MAG] 230**  
**[INT] 150**  
**[LUK] 80**

**{Level} 65**  
**[PT] 146**

Humming to myself, I mentally added forty points to my -END-, so that even if I lose, I wouldn't have been defeated so quickly. I then added six points to my agility, so that I was a bit faster. Even though I knew I was faster than Kichi could hit, it never helps to be prepared.

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 2500**  
**[MP] 2300**  
**[STR] 140**  
**[END] 250**  
**[AGI] 126**  
**[MAG] 230**  
**[INT] 150**  
**[LUK] 80**

**{Level} 65**  
**[PT] 100**

With that done, I closed the window, just as Rou began speaking once more.

"On my mark!" I began stretching in place, primarily in my legs. Kichi did the same, but with his arms. Once done with our little stretches, we readied ourselves.

"..." I wasn't sure why the two of us were fighting, but I blame Fuu for the future injuries I'm going to get.

"..." Kichi stared at me, determined. No doubt I would lose, but I will not fall, without dealing a few of my attacks in exchange.

"Begin!" Instantly, Kichi leaped forward, head brought back, and cheeks puffed. In response, I activated my -Bone Armament-, just as he reared his head forward, mighty gout of flames spewing from his mouth. As I was blanketed with flames, my blessing minimalizing the pain taken, I activated another of my blessings, -Spiritual Vision-. Almost instantly, a blue spectral copy of myself emerged from my burning body. As Kichi's flame breath came to an end, he landed on his feet, watching at my burning body.

As expected, though he was ready for an attack, he wasn't expecting what I would be using. My blessing allowed me to transfer my vision and control to a spectral copy of myself, only capable of physically landing blows onto a target and a plethora of other abilities. The downside to the blessing was that not only was this copy extremely fragile, but my main body's cognitive responses were also heavily dulled. As such, I would have to be quick about this.

Speeding towards the ogre, I quickly curved around his thrown fist, and landed one of my own at his face, forcing his face to the side as my fist impacted his left cheek. Swinging once more, I slammed my other fist down on his head, before releasing control of the copy. As my vision and control returned to my body, I watched as the ogre shook away the pain, smirking and matching my own as I walked out of the fire, looking almost untouched. As I walked, burnt bone fragments gradually fell off my body, turning to dust as they fell.

Cracking my neck, just as he cracked his knuckles, we both charged forward, fists reared back. When we were within distance, we swung at each other. Unfortunately, for Kichi, I moved my feet with the swing and was thus on the opposite side of his swing; his back. The moment my feet were on the ground, I swung at his spine, dealing a trio of rapid blows. Howling at the surprise attack, he swung backward, forcing me to duck. Unfortunately, that was what he wanted. Without warning, I was met with a faceful of fire. Grimacing at the burning pain and smell of burnt flesh, I encased a fist in bone, and swung at his waist, forcing him back, as I did the same.

As I doused my burning face, four -Asuric Tyrants- came into form, no need for blood, seeing as they were mere copies. Noticing he was now outnumbered, Kichi roared a challenge towards the constructs, each willing to take it up. As the quartet charged forward, I finally doused the flames, my vision blurred as my right eye was now partially blind due to the fire. My eyepatch was also gone, lost to the flames, as my gaping eye socket was revealed to the crowd once more. Thankfully though, the crowd were cheering about how destructive and brutal the fight was, and didn't care about the otherwise, disgusting gaping eye socket.

Opening my -character-, I glanced at my -HP-.

**[HP] 1765/2500**

Damn, this guy packs a punch. It hasn't even been five minutes, and he already reduced my health to near half my bar. Staring as Kichi brutally defeated the tyrants, punching a hole through both its flesh and its bone armor, I knew that they wouldn't last long. After a moment's hesitation, I ripped out my right eye, a copious flow of blood pouring out. Hearing several shocked cries, I whispered.

"Distract him my -Hex Reaper-." I heard blood flow towards my eye,b as the reaper took form. The reaper, unlike the tyrant, resembled more of myself, except their skin was a darkened blue, their cloak a raggedy black, and they possessed multiple glowing white chain tattoos hidden throughout its body. As the construct, its face was hidden beneath its hood and its mask of some beings skull, it hefted its scythe, copious amounts of blackened chains spewed from its sleeves, curling around its body, and finally attaching themselves to the end of the scythe.

Transformation and summon coming to an end, the construct released a soul-wrenching wail, levitating a few inches from the ground as it swung its scythe to the side. It then rushed forward. Whatever was going to happen, I wouldn't know, since I was now blind.

**()()()**  
**Third PoV Start**  
**()()()**

Everyone's attention besides Kichi was fixated completely on the new arrival, the floating lord-like construct. With a wail that caused literal discomfort to all who heard it, it flew towards the ogre, who had just finished off the third -Asuric Tyrant-. The fourth and final tyrant leaped back, the reaper taking its place as it swung its weapon at the ogre. With his overwhelming power, Kichi managed to redirect its attack and force it to the side, though unfortunately, the reaper merely flipped on itself and repositioned itself.

Kichi's attention, now on the reaper, was unable to properly react as a pair of feet stomped on his shoulder. Leaping off said shoulder, Rukku, now blind, landed on a hand, who then boosted himself back into the air and onto his feet. Grinning, despite possessing two gaping eye sockets, Kichi grimaced at the number of beings he would have to be wary of. Fortunately, he still had 'that', but it would be safe to save it until needed. Slamming his fists together, he charged forward, breathing a ball of flames towards the tyrant, while leaping above Rukku who charged forward. Without stopping, he flipped in the air, before slamming both fists, down towards the reaper, causing a crater in the ground, and killing it, if the resounding crack of bone was heard.

The reaper, dying, slowly got its feet, and reached for its face. Though it was unable to reveal any of its power, it already fulfilled its part of the attack. Without hesitation, it ripped out its sole eye and threw it towards Rukku. As it did, its body dissipated, beginning from its feet. Seeing as it only possessed a few seconds left, it hefted its scythe, before throwing it to the side, gripping on the chains attached to it as it then twisted with all its might, just before it disappeared. The scythe, now spinning, swung towards Kichi, who's attention was taken to the last tyrant, who then latched onto the ogre.

Confused at the construct's action, his eyes widened as he heard the approaching weapon. Squirming, he began to quicken his pace, desperate to escape. Unfortunately, the moment he did, he was struck by the disappearing weapon. Grimacing at the great amount of pain from the disappearing scythe, now embedded into his waist, he grunted as he ripped out the fading weapon. Without pause, he swung forward, gripping the tyrant with its shoulder, before slamming the blade of the scythe into its neck, effectively killing it. Releasing the tyrant, he watched passively as the construct took a step back in disbelief, before dropping, scattering like dust.

Looking to the side, he noticed Rukku who was waiting patiently. Nodding to him, he took a deep breath, as fire briefly encased his body, cauterizing his body of its wounds. Grimacing at the stinging pain, he leaned forward, before leaping towards the half-lord, who after taking a breath, did the same. When the two met in the center, the two swung, each towards the face, the crowd meanwhile, roaring at the amount of combat, bloodshed, and overall performance. Said roar went silent when the echoing sound of bone being snapped and the howl of absolute agony and rage echoed throughout the cave.

Flying in the air, a curious horn of eleven centimeters was seen, the same horn now absent from a half-lords forehead.

**()()()**  
**Third PoV End**  
**()()()**

It hurts!

I howled in the air as crippling pain coursed from my head, and through my body. Every movement I made worsened the pain and caused even more untold amounts of pain. Howling, I attempted to stem the pain, shakily raising a hand towards my forehead, my horn now gone, only a single centimeter remaining. The moment I touched it, I howled once more. Falling to my knees, I couldn't comprehend what I saw, only the pain and the numbers that flowed. It was so painful that I felt blood flow from my eyes, replacing the tears that once flowed.

Staring at the ground, through my reddened and hazed vision, I saw a red metallic foot. Glancing upwards through my sole eye, I saw the source of my agony. Who was he, I don't know, all I know is that he must suffer as I am right now!

With a howl, one now laced with rage, I got to my feet, anger overruling my pain and swung at the ogre, encasing my fingers with my -Bone Armament-, forming claws. Slashing at his jaw, the ogre roared with pain as he stepped back. Good, good! Suffer as I am! Getting to my feet, I quickly leaped at his face, feet landing on his shoulder,s as I slashed at his face, managing to cut off one of his horns in the process. As if on instinct, the ogre quickly swung to the side, forcing me off, as he also howled with rage. Slamming into the wall, I was given no time to react as a horn gored into my side.

Swinging his head upwards, he sent me flying up towards the ceiling. Slamming hard unto said ceiling, I fell, body, limp from the pain, only to be slammed into the ground as the ogre gripped my leg and slammed me into the ground. Immediately, my foot was released as I was blanketed by orange flames, tinted with blue. Roaring with equal rage and pain, the ogre stopped his burning roar momentarily, before breathing blue flames, bathing my body entirely. Feeling my body burn away from the heat, I slowly got to my feet, encasing my body in layers of -Bone Armament-, before changing the encasements around my fingers into knives. Without pause, I swung, splitting his waist and gut.

Now howling in agony, the ogre stopped his burning roar and swung his arm, catching me by my armored neck and began to swing his other fist into my gut, as he slowly choked the life out of me. Glaring defiant as he attempted to strangle me, I slashed at his arm, severing veins and flesh. In response, he bathed my body with blue flames as he strangled me to death. I heard movement as figures of green and other colors attempted to make the ogre release his grip on me. His response was to swing me to the side, releasing me as he did and far away from him.

Slamming and crashing into a wall, I felt my head impact against metal, disorienting my vision and mind. As my vision began to clear up, still red from the blood, I felt the pain begin to secede. Hearing loud thumping, I was unable to react, as Kichi entered my vision, missing a horn and a massive mallet in hand. Without pause, I felt something flat and metal slam into my face and breaking my nose. Gasping at the pain, I was unable to speak, nor react as Kichi dropped his mallet, and grab my face. Given a brief moment to stare at his face, I realized he was overcome with adrenaline and rage.

Unhesitantly, he ripped open Emery's forge and slammed my face unto the burning metal. Howling with intense pain and agony, I was incapable of freeing myself, as Kichi placed his entire weight onto my head. Burning and cooling metal welded itself onto my face, slowly flowing into my mouth and down my throat, as well as around my neck, literally burning my voice away. As a result, my agonized wails was slowly reduced to a silent whimper. Falling limp at the sheer pain, I submitted to the pain, as Kichi pulled me from the forge and away from the metal.

Feeling my body being slammed on metal once more, I felt my body being released. Unable, incapable, and unwilling to move, my body laid on the metal. Finally, after all the pain, a cold chill coursed through my body, bringing relief, and an intense feeling of lethargy. My sole eye, destroyed and blind from the fire and metal was incapable of blinking as the skin around it was burned away.

Feeling my consciousness slip away, I heard a buzzing in the air, before everything became nothing.

**()()()**  
**Third PoV Start - Aftermath**  
**()()()**

The aftermath of the spar was rather...

Everyone was giving Kich a wide berth, even as the ogre stared at his hands, eyes widened as he remembered just what he had done to one of his closest friends. Meanwhile, Rou who should have stopped the spar before things got out of hands was sleeping, unknowing of the carnage that has occurred throughout the cave.

...

In the infirmary where all patients were brought to, healers, and blacksmiths were rushing in and out of the room as they attended to Rukku's broken body, both literal and figuratively.

**()()()**  
**Third PoV End**  
**()()()**

**{Day 94}**

When I came to, all I could see was darkness, that and stinging pain.

Finding myself incapable of movement, incapable of manipulating my body, as well as incapable of speaking, I laid silent. As I laid there, I attempted to remember what had happened, only to flinch as overwhelming fear overcome me as I thought of Kichi. The moment he came into mind, overwhelming terror overcame me, causing my body to twitch and spaz. I then felt the sense of touch return to my body as hands grip my body, and a light soothing feeling was placed unto my abdomen. Feeling my mouth open, I felt a fruity liquid pour down my dry and sore throat. Ah, the -Shamanic Concoction-.

I then felt more and more concoctions pour into my mouth, until another, likely one of my enhanced potions, though how they got to it, I wouldn't know, seeing as it's hidden in a hidden compartment. Once the enhanced concoction entered my throat, I felt all senses return, the sense of pain fortunately not present. Mentally calling up -character-, I glanced at my stats.

**{Name} Rukku**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Half-Plague Lord**  
**[Age] 94 Days**  
**[Affiliate] Demon - Goblin Tribe**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 2500**  
**[MP] 2300**  
**[STR] 140**  
**[END] 250**  
**[AGI] 126**  
**[MAG] 230**  
**[INT] 150**  
**[LUK] 80**

**{Level} 75**  
**[PT] 130**

**{Favor} 580  
****[God of Sacrifice] 290  
****[Demigod of Curse] 110  
****[Demigod of Marrow] 95  
****[Demigod of Spirit] 85**

**{Blessings}  
****[Bloody Rampage] Those under the blessing of the -God of Sacrifice- may periodically possess a temporary obsession over spilled blood, to the point where they gain tunnel-vision.**

**[Skill Sealer] Those under the blessing of the -Demigod of Curse- are capable of sealing the victims last used skill for seventy-two hours. The skill is also capable of permanently sealing away the sealed skill at the cost of temporarily reducing the stats of the caster by 1. Stats are also reduced by an additional 1 for every other skill permanently sealed. Reduced stats are restored once 72 hours have passed.**

**[Spiritual Vision] Under the blessing of the -Demigod of Spirit-, the caster is capable of transmitting a corporeal manifestation of their soul, allowing them limited access to the physical world.**

**[Bone Armament] Those who possess the blessing of the -Demigod of Marrow- are capable of growing a layer of bone plating, which possesses the strength of steel.**

**{Appearance}  
****A Half-Lord of two-point-seven meters tall, Rukku possesses gray skin and ashen-silver hair which reaches down towards his waist. Atop his forehead is a single thirteen-centimeter ivory horn, and now possesses heterochromic eyes, his left formerly scarlet red, and the right, formerly amethyst purple. His body is even-toned; muscular, yet only somewhat visible.**

**On his body are four distinct tattoos, each signifying one of his four blessings; The first being the crimson eye bags-like markings underneath his eyes. The second being the tattoo of a spine on his spine, with three rib bones on each side. The third is a trio of ghosts that curves around his left arm, each depicting a happy, mournful, and angered wail. The final tattoo is a series of unknown runes written around his right arm.**

**{Equipment}  
****13x [Triple Horn Horse Stiletto] +1 STR | Pierce  
****-A smooth horn, broken off of a Triple Horse, before being fashioned into a dagger. It is sometimes referred to as the 'Mini-Lance'.**

**[Hosrepeluderare] Barrage of Repeating| Hos Repetens Ludos Verberare  
****-A unique scythe made of unknown metals, resembling gold and silver. An ancient artifact crafted by Velvet, the scythe is capable of creating a pair of carbon copies of the spell cast and is capable of duplicating the spell, eight additional times without any additional cost.**

**[Scribothographia] Inscribe Spelling| Scribe Orthographia  
****-A unique artifact crafted by the famous wizard, Velvet. When mana is imbued into the tome, it will begin cataloging any and all spells that the caster may possess, before imprinting variants of the spell. The variants are capable of being cast once per day.**

**[Eye Socket of The Tyrant] Controlled Detonation | Summon Asuric Tyrant Troop | Metaphorical Vision  
****-A demon orb now reformed, covering the left eye socket. Unique to Rukku, it allows him to summon a quartet of Asuric Tyrant's, an extinct evolution of the high ogre. The demon orb socket is also capable of forming and firing compressed orbs of explosions that are launched from the socket at high speeds and can be detonated whenever he desires. The socket, despite not being an actual eye, allows Rukku the ability to see, and can now view up to three seconds into the future.**

**[Blinded Eye of The Reaper] Controlled Disintegration | Summon Blinded Hex Reaper | Metaphorical Vision  
****-A demon orb now permanently broken and blinded. Unique to Rukku, which allows him to summon a Blinded Hex Reaper, an extinct variant evolution of the ghoul. The demon orb is also capable of firing a visible shockwave that disintegrates whatever is in its path. The shockwave can be manipulated to curve itself, and target specific targets should Rukku decide so. The eye though blind is capable of granting Rukku perfect clarity, and the ability to see up to three seconds into the future.**

**[Enchanted Mithril Armor]  
****-A set of enchanted mithril armor alongside a cloak allowing the usage of standing on air for three seconds, being arrow-proof, resistance against the elements, pseudo-hidden, and will repair itself if damaged.**

**{Development}  
****[Skinning] An ancient art predating many civilizations. A method that revolves around removing the skin of prey from its meat.  
****-Rank: Mastered  
****-Skins, Hides, and Pelts have a 50% chance to be of a rank higher.  
****-Skins, Hides, and Pelts have a 30% chance of being two ranks higher.  
****-Skins, Hides, and Pelts have a 15% chance of being three ranks higher.  
****-Skins, Hides, and Pelts have a 5% chance of being four ranks higher.**

**[Extracting] An ancient method honed by practitioners of old, revolving around the methods of removing any and all usable pieces of the body.  
****-Rank: Mastered  
****-Crafting materials are highlighted in green.  
****-Food ingredients are highlighted in yellow.  
****-Brewing materials are highlighted in red.**

**[Tanning] A method invented by the hunters of a bygone era, one that revolves around creating leather from skins, pelts, and hides.  
****-Rank: Mastered  
****-Processed leather has an 80% chance to be of a -Rare- quality.  
****-Processed leather has a 40% chance to produce a second leather of -Normal- quality.**

**[Cooking] An olden art that predates history, a method used by all beings with sentience. Using the element of heat or fire, they create dishes that not only satisfy hunger but may also provide beneficial effects.  
****-Rank: Mastered  
****-Dishes taste 50% better.  
****-Dishes have a 25% chance of possessing three beneficial effects.**

**[Mentor] When delving into a subject of interest, the mentor is capable of instilling the knowledge required to know of the subject, into their students.  
****-Rank: Advanced  
****-Students learn skills 40% faster.  
****-Maximum of 80 students can be accounted for at once.**

**[Alchemy] An ancient art that involves the usage of herbs and extracts. Using specialized tools, one becomes capable of producing potions, antidotes, poisons, and a wide variety of other products.  
****-Rank: Unique  
****-Potions possess a 40% chance to become twice as effective.  
****-Antidotes have a 40% chance to heal a second negative effect.  
****-Poisons have a 40% chance for their duration to increase by twice.  
****-Potions have an 18% chance to yield twice its product.  
****-Antidotes have an 18% chance to increase a grade.  
****-Poisons have an 18% chance to become twice as deadly.**

**[Sewing] Though labeled an art that only women should know and possess, the usage of such a skill is not something to be shirked. Involved in stitching cloth and other materials together, it is one of the two skills required in order to attain the job -Tailor-.  
****-Rank: Novice  
****-Sewn material has a 30% chance to be a grade elevated.  
****-Grants skill -Steel Thread-.**

**[Weaponsmith] One of the two required skills needed to attain the class, Blacksmith. Weaponsmiths are incapable of producing anything except weapons, yet the weapons they create are on par of being considered Rare.  
****-Rank: Beginner  
****-Crafted Weapons inflict 5% more damage.  
****-Crafted Weapons have a 1% chance to add a random enchantment.**

**[Armorsmith] One of the two required skills needed to attain the class, Blacksmith. Armorsmiths are incapable of producing anything except armors, yet the armors they create are on par of being considered Rare.  
****-Rank: Beginner  
****-Crafted Armors negate 5% damage taken.  
****-Crafted Armors have a 1% chance to add a random enchantment.**

**{Active}  
****[Sacrifice] Sacrifice the chosen living or dead, unto your God's name, gaining favor in return.  
****-Living: Increases favor by 10.  
****-Dead: Increases favor by 5.**

**{Bone Attribute} A sub-element of earth, which enables the creation and manipulation of marrow.  
****-Rank: Novice  
****-[Spear of Bones] A trio of spears made from mana-grown marrow. Upon creation, it hovers above the caster but will launch itself forward should its caster bid it so.  
****-[Lancing Bone]- By hollowing itself out, and thinning its marrow, a spear can gain the ability to home onto a target of choice, sacrificing half of its original durability. The body of the spear also becomes flexible, allowing it to bend to some degree while retaining its piercing power.  
****-[Pronged Bone]- By splitting its tip in half, a spear is capable of enabling itself the ability to restrict, and restrain a target, by sacrificing its ability to kill. In addition to restricting the target, they become incapable of using magic.  
****-[Barbed Bone]- Growing small thorns that are scattered throughout its body, a spear is capable of inflicting extra damage when impacting against a target, as its spearhead will shatter, forcing the thorning fragments in every direction while within the body.  
****-[Drilling Bone]- A curved ridge forms around the shaft of a spear, allowing it to spin at high speeds. This enables the spear to pierce many defenses, both physical, and magical. While it spins, however, it loses the ability to arc, forcing it to launch straight, making it difficult to aim at a long distance.  
****-[Scatter Bone]- Cracks form throughout the body of the spear, making it extremely fragile. Shortly after being launched, it explodes, sending a shower of fragments flying forward. In exchange for its durability, the spear is imbued with a curse that forces anything that comes within contact to be brittle.  
****-[Pummel Bone]- By thickening its shaft, a spear is capable of withstanding great amounts of damage. However, by doing so, the spear sacrifices its ability to kill, as the marrow used to reinforce the shaft comes from the spearhead, which has become blunted as a result.  
****-[Leeching Bone]- By merging the three spears together, a new spear emerges, appearing as a trident. The trident is imbued with the ability to attract bodies of mass towards it, its sharpened tips used to puncture and skewer them. Skewered bodies also have their mana drained, which is transferred back to the caster.**

**-[Pillar of Marrow] A giant pillar made of marrow rises from the ground, resembling a rib bone. If used correctly, it can be used to skewer a target from below.  
****-[Cage of Marrow]- Eight pillars of marrow rise around the target(s), trapping them inside. Should they attempt to escape, eight more pillars rise up, slanted and pointed at them. They try to escape through the cracks, the pillars will launch themselves from the ground, likely puncturing a massive hole in the target.  
****-[Tower of Marrow]- Four massive bone pillars rise up, a solid mass of marrow connecting the four as the tower rises high into the air. Due to the creation of the tower itself, so long as it remains connected to the ground, it will defy gravity no matter how damaged it is.  
****-[Monolith of Marrow]- A single pillar of marrow rises from the ground. Inscribed deep into the bone itself are various hexes, and enchantments. It will release a pulse that rapidly regenerates allies, but drains enemies of their energy, making them fatigued. It will also instill both power and restore a bit of mana to allies while draining the enemies will to live.**

**-[Marrow Cloud] Spews a cloud of bone powder, quickly generating a smokescreen, decreasing the visibility of anyone within the cloud, except to the caster.  
****-[Delayed Smokescreen]- Creates a compressed orb of bone powder that explodes after a few moments, quickly filling an area with a cloud of powdered bone.**

**{Curse Attribute} A sub-element of Arcane, which enables the creation and activation of hexes, and enchantments.  
****-Rank: Rookie  
****-[ᛒᚱᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ] Forms a hex that forces those within its radius to become extremely brittle.**

**-[ᛚᛖᚦᚨᚱᚷᛃ] Forms a hex that forces those within its radius to become extremely lethargic.**

**-[ᛏᛁᛗᛖ] An enchantment that allows the object or person negate a fatal attack, or accelerate an action.  
****-[ᚱᛖᚡᛖᚱᛋᚨᛚ]- Reverts a single attack.  
****-[ᚨᚲᛋᛖᛚᛖᚱᚨᛏᛖ]- Accelerates next attack.**

**{Spirit Attribute} A sub-element of Wind, which enables the manipulation and modifications of souls, and essences.  
****-Rank: Rookie  
****-[Soul Search] Causes the caster's eyes to glow an ethereal green. When their eyes lie upon their target, they are capable of 'locking' on to them, allowing them to be tracked through obstacles, an outline covering them, and allowing the caster to glean basic information off of their target, even their recent thoughts.**

**-[Soul Siphon] The caster siphons the spiritual essence of their target(s). The essence can be used to restore the casters own mana pool, or can be imbued into objects, turning them into mana batteries. The essence can also be solidified, allowing it to be used in brewing.  
****-[Soul Coerce]- Through the manipulation of the mana coursing through the bone, enemy undead can be enthralled into becoming allies.**

**-[Poison Attribute] A sub-element of Earth and Water, which enables the creation and modification of poisons.  
****-Rank: Beginner  
****-[Sleep Powder] Release a small cloud of powder that becomes a liquid upon inhaling the cloud. The liquid will then force the body to slow down, tricking the senses into a sense of fatigue, making the recipient to fall asleep.**

**-[Gluttony] An incomprehensible skill that allows the caster to devour a being in their entirety. In doing so, however, the caster is irreversibly changed as they take on the beings memories, personality, skills, classes, etc. While the process in effect, the caster will also be inflicted with a curse that reduces their level by thirty. In order to cast the skill, the caster must use up all of their MP, and a vast majority of their HP to cast.**

**-[Taekwondo] A martial art that puts an emphasis on kicking.  
****-Rank: Rookie  
****-[Axe Kick]- Raising the leg up high, mana is infused into the heel, which when brought down, will create a crater in the ground itself.**

**-[Back Kick]- Turning halfway before kicking, the target is sent flying with a chance of being stunned.**

**[Transmute: Steel] Forcibly transforms the object's element to that of steel.**

**{Summons}  
-[Marrow Soldier] Given form from mana-grown marrow, a soldier of animated bones takes form. Resembled in the likeness of a goblin, the skeleton is encased in mana-grown leather armor and wields a marrow shortsword and marrow shortbow, a quiver found on its back.  
-[Marrow Tyrant]- A giant construct formed out of dozens of -Marrow Soldiers-, the tyrant is formed. Covered entirely in leather, it is armed with a crude and wicked cleaver made of marrow in its right hand, and a buckler made of intertwined marrow in its left. Its head, hovers above its neck, just barely connecting, and possesses only a single glowing orb for an eye.**

**-[Marrow Mage] Given form from mana-grown marrow, a mage of animated bones takes form. Resembled in the likeness of a goblin, the skeleton is encased in a tunic made of marrow-like material, and a wand made of marrow. Through its focus and catalyst, the wand, it is given the ability to cast ice magic and heal its fellow undead.  
-[Marrow Reaper]- Formed out of half a dozen -Marrow Mages-, the reaper takes form. Covered in worn but well-maintained blackened robes, it is armed with a pair of hand-scythes, a pair of hovering skulls encased in green fire hovering above.**

**-[Bone Soldier] Born from mana-grown marrow, a soldier of animated bones is formed. Resembled in the likeness of a hobgoblin, the skeleton is made alongside its mana-formed armor and weapon, leather-reinforced chainmail, and both a bone longsword and bone longbow, a quiver found on its right waist.  
****-[Bone Tyrant]- Formed from the masses of dozens of -Bone Soldier-, the tyrant forms. Covered from neck-to-toe in condensed rib bones, it arms itself with a massive bone cleaver in its right hand, and a crude slab of bone for a shield in its left. Decorating its left shoulder are the still animated clacking skulls of many of the soldiers used in the fusion. Hovering atop the neck is the conjoined skull that makes up the head, possessing three jaws, and four glowing eyes.**

**-[Bone Mage] Born from mana-grown marrow, a mage of animated bones is made. Resembling the likeness of a hobgoblin, the skeleton is formed alongside its robes, a sort of marrow-like material, and a staff made of bone. Through its focus and catalyst, the staff, it gains the capability of casting ice magic and summoning -Bone Minions-  
****-[Bone Minion]- A skeleton made in the likeness of a goblin, the bone construct is garbed in leather-reinforced cloth, and armed with a shortsword, shortbow, and dagger, all made of bone. When summoned, they appear in groups of four, two when summoned by a -Bone Mage-.  
****-[Bone Reaper]- Formed from the mass of six -Bone Mage-, the reaper forms. Covered entirely in blackened tattered robes, it arms itself with a scythe made of silver, and the pole made from intertwining bones. Hovering around it are five clacking skulls that will readily sacrifice itself to protect the reaper, or revive it, should it fall.**

**-[Bone Graveyard] Forms a totem of a goblin, hobgoblin, and ogre, before plating it into the ground. Five meters around the totem, a bone fence takes form, bathing the land within its boundary with a chilling aura. From the tainted ground, tombstones form, the reanimated slowly rising upwards to walk the lands once more.  
****-[Skeleton]- An animated skeleton, armed with nothing but its fists. Despite its fragile and weak frame, it makes up for its weak body with the ability to erode armor upon making contact.  
****-[Skeleton Warrior]- An animated skeleton armed with only a rusty iron sword. It is capable of raising the natural defense of its fellow undead by raising its sword in the air and rapidly slamming its teeth together.  
****-[Skeleton Archer]- An animated skeleton armed with rotted arrows and bow. Upon running out of arrows, it can sacrifice a -Skeleton- in order to refill its quiver.  
****-[Zombie]- A shambling corpse. Unlike a skeleton, it possesses a great amount of durability. Upon death, the zombie will bulge in place, swelling to twice its initial size before exploding. From its remains, a -Skeleton- may rise.  
****-[Zombie Brute]- A muscular shambling corpse. It is strong enough to throw other zombies at targets. Upon death, its stomach will explode, revealing a trio of -Toxic Zombie- within.  
****-[Toxic Zombie]- A shambling corpse filled with toxic poisons. It can throw its poisoned body parts which explode on impact or can self-destruct, releasing a cloud of poison.  
****-[Necro Zombie]- A shambling corpse that possessing a unique wail that will resurrect fallen undead. Undead that has been resurrected, have a small chance of becoming a -Toxic Zombie-.  
****-[Ghost]- A corporeal spirit. It is capable of possessing inanimate objects. When it has possessed an object, it will attack with attacks that correspond with what it has possessed.  
****-[Phantom]- A corporeal spirit with the ability to possess multiple objects at once. When a sufficient amount of objects are possessed, it will condense together, forming a haunted golem.  
****-[Wraith]- A corporeal ghost that is garbed in a tattered cloak. It is armed with a lantern allowing it to manipulate fire to a degree. It is also capable of releasing a wail that instills terror amongst the living.  
****-[Poltergeist]- A condensation of dozens of wraiths. It is incapable of physically attacking, instead, relying on its telekinesis to manipulate and strike its targets with great amounts of objects.**

**{Support}  
-[Mending Marrow] Manipulating the marrow found in bones, damaged bones are capable of being slowly sewn back together.**

**-[Mending Bone] By drawing upon the mana found in the surroundings, the caster focuses the spell on the marrow found in the bones, allowing the bones to heal and regenerate at an accelerated rate.**

**-[Reverse-Poison] Through the manipulation of poison, an all-curing antidote can be made, aiding any and all inflictions.**

**-[Steel Thread] Creates a thread with the strength of steel.  
****-The strength of Steel.**

It seems my bout with Kichi- oh, my terror must count as a cripple because it's gone... Anyway, I've leveled ten times. its rather nice that even though I'm blind, I don't need eyes to see this. It also seems that because of this bout, my left eye was now my eye socket, and the quartet of -Asuric Tyrants- were no longer clones, but instead, four actual tyrants. I wasn't sure what was the difference now that my -Hex Reaper- was now blinded, but...

Also, my horn has regrown itself! It's a centimeter longer now, but hey, at least it's back.

"...hm...Hm...Hm." I slowly hummed, my voice box now fixed. There was silence before a cacophony of noise was heard. I then felt -character- close itself as five individual bodies slammed into me. As my 'vision' appeared, I realized all five of my lovers were searching every part of my body, tearful. Around me, every single last elf in the tribe was surrounding me, carrying potions, cloth, and even buckets of water.

"..."

...

It took a bit of time for them to calm down and learn what has happened. From what I gleaned from them, after the bout, Fuu has been heavily punished for instigating the bout, Kichi has become depressed for harming me, and Rou was being subjected to punishment from his lovers for falling asleep when he should've prevented the spar from getting out of hand.

After getting my lovers under control, Feno, Arue, and Kirue especially for some reason, I made my way towards Kichi, several goblins attempting to dissuade me. Reaching his room, I knocked before entering.

...

After a few hours of speaking, yelling, and the eventual apologies, Kichi and I mended our damaged friendship, and ended our talk with the promise of beating Fuu black and blue, have Ji II heal her, and repeat the process eight more times. Since the door was left open at some point because E had entered to console Kichi, everyone heard the promise between the two of us, especially Fu who froze. Staring at her, the two were on her feet as she fled. Without hesitation, the two of us gave chase, Kichi's flaming ax in hand, and my war-scythe to my side.

...

We were beating Fu for the fifth time when Rou woke up. Noticing what we were doing, he attempted to stop us.

"Oi, Pes-Rukku, Oga-Kichi, stop-" We aren't having none of that Rou.

"Shut up Oga-Rou." "Be quiet Oga-Rou." The black ogre went silent, cowed as we continued stomping on the unconscious ghoul. Nearby, Me and Ji II were grimacing and flinching every time we struck the ghoul.

...

Our leader planned on involving some of us to journey across the land and gather information. In order to lessen some inconveniences, we would be heading off in small groups. Due to my previous injuries and the fact I wasn't in the mood to join them, Rou gave me the assignment of developing our home, seeing how even after all this time, it's still just a cave, and a nearby sauna and pond.

The groups that would be departing goes as follows;

**[Group 1] Leader: Rou**  
**-[Rou] [Mi]**  
**-[Redhead] [Emery] [Spinel] [Alma] [Felicia]**  
**-[Netsuki] [Fuuki] [Half-Illusion Lord]**

**[Group 2] Leader: Kichi & E**  
**-[Kichi] [E]**  
**-[Hobgoblin Cleric]**  
**-[Human] [Human] [Human]**  
**-[Kobold Foot Soldier] [Kobold Foot Soldier] [Kobold Foot Soldier] [Kobold Foot Soldier]**

**[Group 3] Leader: Sato & Sei**  
**-[Sato] [Sei]**  
**-[Elf] [Elf] [Elf]**  
**-[Human]**  
**-[Hobgoblin] [Hobgoblin] [Hobgoblin]**  
**-[Hobgoblin Cleric]**

**[Group 4] Leader: None**  
**-[Ogre] [Ogre]**  
**-[Hobgoblin]**  
**-[Weretiger] [Weretiger]**  
**-[Thunder Dragonewt] [Thunder Dragonewt]**  
**-[Human] [Human] [Human]**

**[Group 5] Leader: Me**  
**-[Me]**  
**-[Fu] [Je] [Sum] [Kli] [Mal]**  
**-[Human] [Human]**  
**-[Kobold Ninja]**  
**-[Kentauros]**

As Rou continued explaining the four rules for the groups heading out, I made my way towards my room. Entering, I pulled out some parchment I had taken from one of the human camps and spread it out on a table, using a few stray pieces of bone to keep it in place. Moving towards the cauldron, I crouched and picked through a pile next to it, charcoal made from all the wood I have used up until now. I only kept them because they could one day possess a use, which is now.

Pulling out another parchment, I placed several long sticks of charcoal and returned to the table, before beginning to draw some images. If the cave was to be developed, then the rough walls and floor would have to be improved.

...

Since this was my last night with Sato and Sei before they headed out, we all engaged in an intense session.

**{Day 95}**

When it was time for departure, I held a pair of jars towards Sato and Sei.

When they questioned the contents, I leaned in and whispered soup. Without hesitation, the pair snatched the offered jars and held them close. Leaning in once more, I laid my lips on their own, leaving a pair of reddened, but happy half-lords while my elven lovers offered their own farewells. While my lovers mingled for the last time in a while, I pulled out a wooden board and parchment and pulled out a thin piece of charcoal. Drawing a few shapes on the parchment, I began mentally planning the layout of the cave. While the groups were preparing to head out, I meanwhile, already have a group of my skeletons grinding away at the walls, smoothing and evening out the ridges.

Another group was already shoveling out stones in the ground and replacing the holes with dirt. A third and final group was nearby, where we had originally stored the magical mud; we decided to call it mud mortar, due to Rou mentioning how a mixture called a mortar could stick things together. The final group was preparing more mud mortar for the coming days ahead of us.

Hearing movement, I looked up and noticed Sato and Sei waving back to us as they moved off. Putting down my board, I waved back.

...

When the walls were removed of all sharp edges and ridges were all gone, I had some skeletons begin plastering the mud mortar over them, in order to somewhat smoothen the still rough walls. While such a task was happening, I had some skeletons begin carving and constructing bricks, made of both stone and dirt. I, of course, wasn't idle, as I grabbed some wood and began working on the foundations of the first home for our base. While we all lived in the cave, there were those who would possess children and with the way we were raised (Rou's teachings), some hobgoblins have mentioned wanting some privacy to raise their children.

Cutting some wood so they ended up shaped like a square, I slammed the long piece of wood into the ground and began placing some carved stone bricks next to them, slathering a bit of the mud mortar on it, before placing more bricks atop. I wasn't alone in this task, however. There were many who were left behind and were thus assigned to helping out with my task. Copying my design, some have also begun constructing some houses nearby, some even drawing an outline of where each building would be built and how much space they would need.

**{Day 96}**

While the others were constructing the houses, others were beginning to clear out old rooms and refitting them for other purposes. Since he finished house would possess ten floors, each room cut off from the other and connected to the roof, we constructed sturdy and safe stairs to reach said rooms, attaching some rails so others wouldn't accidentally fall off. Following some advice from the elves, we even began constructing some bridges to other buildings, in order to clear up the possible and future traffic that would occur from the probable numbers we would possess.

As mentioned, each house possessed ten floors and resembled more of pillars than buildings. We had foregone the previous designs of squared buildings as the layout of the cave made it impractical. And so, we made pillared homes. Each floor possessed ample space to move about and even jump if desired so. The flooring has been reinforced with -Bone Armament- so it could even withstand a troll stomping hard on it; we said it and had our only troll attempt it. It held out, and we slathered it with mud mortar, before applying a layer of what some kobolds used, called bamboo paper which felt somewhat nice to stand on. We also applied the paper to the walls, after a goblin had gotten his hand stuck.

In total, the cave possesses sixteen houses, each possessing ten floors and capable of supporting up to eight ogres easily. Each floor also possesses six rooms; the main area, three bedrooms, each with two-four beds, a bathroom filled with a stone-reinforced tub and a bucket enchanted to slowly fill itself with warm water, yet stop once it reaches a certain height, and other basic necessities like a towel, and toilet for the humans. The final room was a storage space for each occupant if they desired to store things they have found, or whatever equipment they possessed. It even contained a small Rou-enchanted box that kept food cold. He called it a cooler.

While constructing the bridges and stairs, a human mentioned creating furniture to furnish the rooms, and after a few suggestions from them, we got started. Some mentioned something called a couch, which was an extended chair made to support up to four people at once, and was covered with material to imitate a soft texture. Nodding I got to work, along with a few others. Cut to an hour later, we had a stone couch, covered with soft -Horn Rabbit- hides, and had a mixture of furs inside, to increase the simulation of softness. Trying it out, I admit I began lying on and almost falling asleep from the sheer fluffiness of the couch. And I admit, it took the efforts of a few hobgoblins to pry me off the couch.

I regretted nothing.

...

We also constructed smaller versions of the couch, called armchairs, before mass-producing them and placing them into the rooms.

**{Day 97}**

Somehow, we caught the attention of another tribe of kobolds.

A few unknown kobolds were scouting out potential areas to set up a home when they encountered one of our own kobolds. They had mentioned our base, and in the end, convinced them to join up with us. And so, after verbally berating, and praising the kobold for the new settlers, we went to set up temporary homes, before we could create actual homes. Fortunately, the kobolds joining us preferred the outdoors, and so, after constructing some tents, they expanded them on their own before settling in.

...

Conversing with the new kobolds ended being a bit enlightening. They spoke and showed me various techniques with my spear, a vast majority of them being -Kobold Footmen-. Through them, I learn the proper method of fighting with a spear, which made me realize, I could have had our kobolds teach me this stuff oh so long ago. Damn. Regardless, through these lessons, I gained a new skill; -Spear Mastery-.

**[Polearm Mastery] Those who pursue the art of the polearm, ends on the road of the Spearman. Only through constant diligence can one attain mastery over such a weapon. Required to attain the class of Spearman.**  
**-Rank: Beginner**  
**-Polearms deal 5% more damage.**  
**-Polearms have a 1% chance to deal 2x damage.**

Desiring to try out this new skill, I went to talk to a few hobgoblins and with their agreement, emptied a room and began carving out more room. When finished, we got to set up some targets, such as straw men for weaponry practice. We also painted some old wooden shields with some sort of red liquid called paint, creating two circles and a dot. Setting them on a few makeshift racks, we had a training room set up. Some goblins who joined midway went through the extra process of creating some weapon racks and hanging up some weapons to practice with. Most were made of wood, though some were made of stone as well.

I then spent the next hour of my time training and leveling my skill before the others reminded me of my task.

...

Feno, Arue, and Kirue were reported to be pregnant. Hearing this, my mind and body, as well as my voice directed them to take it easy and forced them to our room, entrusting them to my elven friends.

**{Day 98}**

We were attacked.

A massive army of -Black Wolves-, led by a trio of -Alpha Black Wolves- appeared from the thicket and struck the new kobold tribe. As their civilians rushed inside the cave for protection, our tribe rushed out to defend the cave and assist the others. Rising from my bed, after making sure my lovers wouldn't strain themselves, what with their swollen belly, I had a pair of -Bone Tyrants- guarding the entrance, with a -Bone Reaper- hovering nearby should anything get past the duo. Not to mention, the dozens of -Marrow Soldiers-, -Marrow Mages-, and -Bone Mages- standing around.

Walking out, I was flanked on both sides, by -Bone Soldiers-, longswords out, and arrows nocked. Joining my small army halfway was fifty -Sea Saurians-, the same fifty that accompanied me when we fought the humans. Without nary of a word, we exited the cave, just as a new wave of kobold civilians ran past us. Hefting my scythe up, I grunted, as arrows were fired from my skeletons. Following the arrows, fifty globs of liquid acid shot through the air, splashing against the wolves, who yelped from the acidic water, or the arrows piercing their skin.

"Transmute Steel," I muttered, using up the majority of my -MP-, and converting all of my -Bone Soldiers- into -Steel Bone Soldiers-. Now without the worry of their once weakness towards sunlight, the skeletons all marched forward, firing another volley of arrows before switching to their swords. I walked after them, readying my spears, as the saurians charged forward, swords and spears aimed forward. Rushing past the saurians and dodging the skeletons, a quartet of -Black Wolves- charged forward, only to meet their end as I swung my scythe, severing all of their legs, and leaving them at the mercy of passing hobgoblins, who severed their snouts. Leaning forward, I grinned as my eye socket activated behind my new eyepatch, a quartet of -Asuric Tyrants- forming. Roaring, the four charged forward, as my -Blinded Hex Reaper- took form.

It appeared almost no different from when I summoned it before, except now its eyes were hidden beneath its hood which left only its mouth visible. Also, on its hood, a pair of eyes stitched shut were sewn onto it.

Throughout the field, I watched as blood flowed from the wolves, and my fellows... And yet, I couldn't help but desire more.

"Oh hell! Everyone, retreat! Pes-Rukku's about to go on a rampage!" A random cry was heard, before a great stamped stormed past me, only my steel skeletons and the wolves remaining. Hm, a great source of blood has disappeared... Well, it's only right to create more than, yes?

Sprinting forward, I swung my scythe, severing a wolf from its head, before swinging once more, stomping down hard on a wolf, snapping its spine, as I severed another leaping at me. Leaping high into the air, I threw my scythe, piercing a wolf and forcing it into the ground, as I began to spin. When I neared the ground, I swung my foot, slamming it and forming a small crater as I sent a trio of wolves away from each other. After a moment of hesitation for the sting to go away, I continued my battle, quickly rushing towards my scythe, ignoring the wolves as they bit into my limbs, and forcibly ripping away those who were in front.

When a crowd of twenty wolves rushed towards the front, I activated -Bone Armament-, snapping the fangs of the wolves still on me, and forcing out the severed fangs embedded into my skin. Grinning as I approached the wolves, I encased my legs with an extra layer of bone, before slamming them into the snout of a wolf, ruining its jaws and fangs. Bouncing up, I landed on the dying wolf and kicked backward, striking the wolf with enough force to create a hole in its chest, its bones and guts splattering the wolves behind it. Without stopping, I continued my way towards the scythe, smiling even as dozens upon dozens of wolves howled and leaped at me.

As beasts of blackened fur and fang buried me underneath, I continued to smile, grinning as my blessing activated. Spears of bone pierced the pelts of every wolf on me, forcing them into the air, their dying whimpers heard as dozens were skewered from the bone. Rising from the once furry pile, a figure covered entirely in thorny bone rose, idly brushing at its oversized bony appendages, shrugging as said appendages shattered and crumbled like sand.

Walking forward once more, the army of a thousand, losing their numbers by the hundreds, stood wary, no longer attempting to attack with numbers. Reaching the dead carcass of a wolf, I ripped out my scythe, pulling with it the visible bloody spine of the corpse. Smiling at the spilled red, I swung, shattering the spine in half, and flicking canine blood around the others. Feeling my mana refill my body, I gave a demented grin.

"Spear of Bones," I spoke, eyes widening in glee as rows of spears formed in the air, causing stricken fear and terror to pass amongst the wolves.

"Scatter Bone." Cracks formed throughout the spears, as they launched at the wolves. Realizing the danger, hundreds of wolves scattered, many tripping over the corpses of their fallen kin, yet only a few surviving, having slipped under the corpses of their dead. Slamming hard into the bodies of the living, thousands of sharpened bone fragments pierced the pelts of the wolves, killing all but a few. Hearing the distressed whimpers of the survivors, I casually made my way towards them, swiftly ending the ones I found. Amongst the bodies, I found the bodies of the three alphas, one in many crudely ripped pieces.

Once the final wolf has been dealt with, I made my way back to the cave, noticing how dark it has become. When I reached the cave, I noticed the wide berth, everyone gave me, and glanced around, finally noticing the great amount of blood that coated my body. Huh, I spilled that much blood? How nice.

**{Day 99}**

It seems that we weren't just attacked by wolves.

We had also been attacked by -Hind Bears-, though they only numbered around three dozen. After repelling the attack, and collecting the corpses; my skeletons collecting both the wolves and the bears, we were now secured for the winter, with the sheer amount of meat and furs we now possessed.

Unfortunately, it was raining heavily this morning, so after reinforcing the homes outside, we were all resting indoors. Some of us were dismantling the corpses, while others were training. Some, such as myself attempted to create some entertainment, in order to stave off our boredom.

And so, with the ingenious idea of a -Thunder Dragonewt-, who invented some sort of card-like game with some bark, comprising of ten numbers, I to X, and possessing one of six symbols; a shovel, an arrow, a sword, a shield, a boot, and an orb. The game was to discard all five of your cards while collecting pairs as you go. If one of the discarded cards is the one you need, you pick it up. If not, you pick up a card. It was a bit of fun and lasted us through the day.

**()()()()()()  
****Done.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Rukku's missing is now merged with his eye socket. And his right eye is now blinded. Fortunately, he can now 'see' and view up to three seconds in the future.**

**The story doesn't need angst in it, thus Rukku and Kichi making up. Kichi still only possesses one horn though. The good news is, that with the brutal spar, Kichi's new evolution can be made. The two also now holds contempt for Fuu, which is totally not going to affect her later on, though whether the effect is good, or bad, who knows.**

**A massive army of wolves and bears attack the base of Parabellum... The plot thickens. This is now Rukku's Arc!**

**Also, the cave is being developed into a proper home or town. I never really understood why in canon, nothing was ever built. It's not as though the humans would go out of their way to enter a monster-infested forest... Don't correct me, I know that isn't true. But still.**

**The birthrate of elves is different from other races. They are only fertile during the first four days of each month so yeah...**

**Anyway, if you have a question, don't hesitate to ask. Also, does anyone know what day the groups come back? I don't want to make a 50 Days Arc.**


	11. Hiatus

**Hello there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re; Monster.**

**()()()()()()**

Hello.

So... I'm putting this story on hiatus as the sudden release of Re: Monster chapter 50 was released. The reason why I'm putting this on hiatus is that, with its release, all of my plans for the story has been thrown into disarray, and since the LN/WB only skims the events of each day, I can't really do anything. And so, until chapter 51 comes out, hopefully explaining a few things, and giving me ideas, this story is going on vacation.

Also, since I won't be updating this story for a while, I'll instead, be working on another story. And changing its title.


End file.
